Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Hunter S2: Legend Of The Four Armored Huntsmen
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: After obtaing the power of Genesis our heroes will have to face new challenges, new mission, new allies, new enemies and more secret's revealed. Why where they in the world of Remnant! Will the pairings finally be made and will The true enemy be revealed? Find out now in Season 2 of Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Hunter. (Read Orange Hunter first before reading this.)
1. Chapter 1: MISSION 1- Idunn

**KRTC** : I'm going to point out now since its obvious that some of the story line is a copy yes I know rub it in if you want say hahaha fake phony or whatever you want cause I don't care flame me mock me say what you want but I have my reasons for doing them so I'm sorry if it might sadden you that I copied a little or a lot but I don't care mock me say I'm a bad author or anything I don't care I'm having life problems and being flamed isn't the bit of my worries... I'm sorry that I may have copied some pages of other peoples work and rewrite it or whatever but I simply do not have much time so as an apology the whole series will now be completely my ideas my typing my storyline OK so if you still think I'm a phony well the door is right there so go on! But if you are willing to stay and like most people read half past my stories and don't even hear an explanation then look forward to what I have in store cause its gonna be rough... And I mean really rough especially what I got planed in season 4 this might shock everyone and make them interested... Now without further ado my fellow readers welcome to Season 2!

* * *

Right now screams of terror could be heard in the cafeteria. That was because of what happened earlier...

Team NYAX, RWBY, and JNPR were having breakfast, however the ledears of Team RWBY and NYAX were absent. Alcor noticed this as he asked Blake.

"Hey Blake any idea where our leaders are?" He asked as Blake turn to him and noticed something different with Alcor for once he was wearing decent clothing but it was a tux but still he was wearing shoes!

"I have no idea but sorry if I have to say this Alcor but... What's with the get up?" As Alcor rubbed his temple.

"Oh this I borrowed this from Nao because I forgot were I placed my clothes..." He said with disappointment.

"How did that happend?" Weiss asked her brother as Yuto was the one who answered while eating his Soup.

"Nao and Alcor happened, The Night Before Yesterday both of them Played a game late at night and the next thing we knew our room was a jungle..." As he continued eating his meal. Jaune raised and eyebrow.

"Well how did that happened?" He asked, as Xalte who was eating spaghetti answered.

"Apparently they played while eating muffins, Drinking Canned Drinks and Food, and used clothes as artificial couches and the such." As everyone shifted their gaze on Alcor.

"HEY! God Eater Resurrection isn't an easy of a game you know! Nao said for even a pro it would take 4 Days to finish the game! We were lucky that we finished it in one night! The pressure was high we needed crafting tools to make stronger weapons! You hear me! There isn't even a level up thing so it was good we finished it... The first Half of the game at least..." As Xalte and Yuto just sighed they were lucky to even sleep thanks to Axel letting them Sleep In the Den yeah they finally got a name for the cave its called "The Den!"... Yeah Nao named it.

"Sounds like you two are getting along well with each other... Speaking of which where is that Orange? Any Ideas Banana?" Yang said as she asked Yuto who calmly took a deep breath.

"No idea he left before we even woke up." Yuto answered as he resisted to Bring and End To Yang.

"Hey Guys! What's up!" A voice said aloud while Yuto and Alcor took drank a cup of coffee. The Voice got closer to them as it was revealed it was Nao With Ruby next to him... Holding hands! Not just that Nao was Smiling? And looked Happy!?

Everyone stared and froze at this as Alcor facepalmed. He knew what had happened that night Nao told Alcor everything but did not expect him to be... That open...

"Oh yeah me and Ruby would like to announce something..." As Nao turned to Ruby with a smile as she nodded with a blush on her face.

"You see me and Nao um uh... Finally revealed how we really feel about it each other and... Now... Now... We... We... We are now dating!" She announced allowed as Xalte and Yuto both spit coffee at Alcor's face and was later joined by Yang who was enjoying her lemonade as she spit it right into Alcor's eyes.

"I hate my life with these idiots..." As Alcor fainted and Blake was the one to catch him. Blake smiled as she spoke out.

"Well I guess youre right about that if I were you I would have quit the team..." As Alcor didn't reply because his eyes were boiling red and he could only give a thumbs up for it.

Then that's when the screams happened...

Jaune was angered that Nao was more bolder than him. Ren just kept quiet while Nora Stared at Ren thinking of something... Unlike her teammates Pyrha congratulated them however Yuto, Xalte, Yang and Weiss had different reactions.

"This is completely ridiculous why would someone like Ruby get a boyfriend before me! Let alone Nao! Although their both a little well... Special but she got to be a couple before me!? I don't understand what is going on this is weird and stupid I uh ah!" Weiss tried to calm herswlf down by speaking to herself. Xalte meanwhile patted her back which was actually good cause this might help Xalte to get closer to Weiss. Yuto meanwhile was crying with tears while patting Nao in the back as he was proud of Nao, the finally got a girlfriend!... Until he relisead that Nao got a girlfriend before he did. Yang on the other hand grabbed Nao by his shirt as she said with an angered look.

"You break her heart I break each and every part of your body..." As Nao nodded nervously. Everyone then gathered around their tables and asked what was with all the commotion. Nao answered with a kind and gentle smile. "Oh, we were just announcing that me an Ruby were a couple!" With that all hell broke lose. The whole cafeteria was on fire.

Axel and Glynda look from outside. "I'll get the extinguisher." said Axel as he was about to walk away until Glynda grabbed him by the collar.

"Nao will not be spared." As Axel gulped at what Glynda had said.

* * *

 _ **KAMEN RIDER GAIM ORANGE HUNTER SEASON 2**_

 _ **MISSION 1: Two Nuts and an Apple appearance.**_

Everyone but Team JNPR had been taken to the infarmary. As the Doctor checked Nao's tongue and sprayed Nao's face with water and punched his knee's as Nao said ow.

"I have no idea what happened to him his perfectly fine." Axel then looked at the Doctor and asked.

"Doc please you gotta tell me what going on! I can't have Nao freaking everyone out with this... Weird personality he got..." However Yuto had different plans as he grabbed Nao by the shirt.

"I don't know what or who are you but what have you done too Nao?" As Nao blinked as smirk could be seen on his face.

"What's the matter **Yudou**?(Budou) I think your the one who isn't **peeling** (feeling) very well?" Nao said with a pun?!

"Did he just?" Weiss said as Ruby blinked at this while Xalte was muffling a laugh while Alcor facepalmed.

"Aww what's the matter? Did I **slip** **up** or something?" Nao continued as Yang was laughing whole heartedly while Weiss and Ruby were talking amongst Each other. It seems Blake had left the scene not wanting too see what will happen to the young man. Fortunately Yuto was able to calm himself down as he warned Nao.

"Nao Bear with me hear I swear if you make another pun...," But Yuto didn't finish as Nao answered.

"But Yuto... That's the thing... I don't see any **Bears** with ya!" As he grinned like an idiot. Yuto then gave Nao his Death Glare but Nao kept grining.

"OK Ruby What the hell did you do to Nao..?" Weiss asked her leader as this could only mean one thing it had to do something with Ruby because the Transformation of his well.. Personality might have happened last night.

"What? I didn't do anything, he was perfectly fine when we went back to our Dorm rooms. Although I think I kinda like this Nao... His a little funny!" Ruby giggled and Weiss couldn't help but to nod at that.

"Awww cmon Yuto... I just wanted to **Tango With this Mango!** " Nao exclaimed as Yuto took out his Banana Lockseed and clenched it hard as he unlocked it.

 **BANANA!**

 **(Play Undertale OST Spear of Justice!)**

"NGAHAHAHAHAYYAYA!" Yuto screamed as he Place his Lockseed in the lock compartment an flipped the sword.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

"Aww are cha mad?" Nao asked as Yuto literally almost stabbed him in the stomach.

"Now that was a close one I thought I'd be a **Banana Split** " as Nao joked again as he ducked from Baron's kick.

"Now Now let's be civilized here so quit **Monkeying Around!** " As Nao did a Ballerina twirl when Baron tried to stab him with multiple thrusts.

"This is just ridiculous." Alcor commented as the others agreed but Yang thought otherwise...

"Ohh this is so gonna help me annoy him..." As she was recording everything with her scroll to use what is happening here as future reference.

"Yuto! **Water-Melon** with you I'm just joking!" Nao said as he jumped over Yuto and slide pas his legs.

"STOP WITH THE PUNS NAO!" Baron said angered as he pointed his spear at Nao. Nao then nodded as he stopped.

"OK but don't be sad I'm sure that everything will be feline fine!" Nao said as in response Baron thrusted his BanaSpear toward Nao while shouting.

"That pun is irrelevant but what the heckkkk!" As with a Twirl Nao dodged it and what awaited Baron was the window.

"Arrevaderrci Aibou.." As Baron flew out the window from the 2nd floor! Baron hit the ground and landed on his face as he reverted back to Yuto.

"... I'm... Okey... I think I broke something though..." As he was trying to get up from the ground.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

After all the commotion was settled Nao and Ruby were sitting in a Gazeboo which was strange considering it was not there until this morning. Nao was talking to Ruby about stories that Ruby never knew that had happen to Nao before she meet him.

"So after I bet up the street Gangster, the kind Grandma told me I could stay at her store but I had to help out if I wanted to make a living of myself and find my own home. Of course after I enrolled here in Becon, the Grandma gave me a lifetime supply of muffins! but she could only sent a few dozen a month which was completely understandable."

"Wow sounds like you have a lot of fun before meeting me..." Ruby sad with a small smile as she was happy that Nao... The Nao who would never speak so casual and friendly like this to her about himself this made her a little happy and hard to believe..

"Non Non Non meeting you and enrolling to Becon was the most fun I ever had! Hey I know let's go to town and meet Grandma... Ryuko if I'm not mistaken let's go!" Nao said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her as she with a smile followed him until the sudden shout of an unknown voice.

"Hey! Let me tell ya something! Your not going anywhere cause we got a bone to pick with ya!" Nao and Ruby turned around as the people who were near them turned around too.

Two students they have never meet before stood there one who had shouted at them had turquoise eyes and extremely brown spiky hair. He was wearing a Brown fur jacket with a yellow shirt, khaki pants and white sneakers. Has a circular bronze shield painted like wood on his back and a bronze hammer. He oddly has some resemblance to Nora Somehow...

The other well was clearly a faunus and was not hiding it like Blake. He is a light skinned fox fanus with fox ears. With orange eyes and dark violet shoulder length hair. He wears a white shirt with red vest and jeans. He also has a halberd on his back as he looked at Nao with carefully eyes.

"Hey aren't they the team who had only two members and their Hunters in Training?!"

"Yeah I hear that one of them ripped the head of a Beowolf with his bare hands!"

"Its amazing since there is only two of them! They are always not around cause I hear they have been doing Mission outside of the four kingdoms!" As everyone was gossiping amongst themselves Nao took it upon himself and walk up to them.

"Well if it isn't the others Axel mentioned. So you must he Nora's Cousin Frederick Valykrie? Correct?" As he pointed at the man with the hammer. "And your our first Faunus in the team Raiden Sakurai... Don't go stealing my muffins now!" Nao joked at Raiden after he identified them.

"No worries, I have more thing to do but Fred insisted to meet you since we heard so much of your accomplishments. So he wishes to challenge you too a duel." Said Raiden as he was admiring a wait is that my Wallet! Hey give that back!

#Technical Difficulties Please wait#

"Ruby please wait it looks like I'm gonna have a work out before we go..." And Ruby did as she was told as she was excited to see Nao fight. She didn't get a chance to see him fight for quite some time so is pretty excited.

"Oh yeah I cat wait to beat ya! Cause Let me Tell Ya Something Nao Kimaji! I Frederick Valyrie will defer you! So take out Your Musou Saber and Dagger but you won't beat me!" Challenge Frederick as Nao took out his scroll and tapped on it as his locker landed right next to him as a hilt was released from it.

"I'm actually glad you showed up, I wanted to to Run Tests on my New Weapon that I made, So let's get this started... Cause Your Going to Have a Bad time!" As Nao placed a white like Braclet on his Left wrist. He then place both his hands on the hilt on his locker as he pulled it out and revealed a Giant Great Sword that had the Blade of the Musou Saber and resembled something like a God Arc in Go Eater Resurrection. (For Pic check my Facebook... Its still in my Bio ya know...)

"Frederick Valkyrie meet my new weapon... Grimm Arc Proto!" As he dashed towards Frederick with a big swing as Frederick ducked to avoid it.

"How is Nao even wielding something that huge!" Asked Ruby aloud as a voice answered her.

"Electro Magnetic Levitation. His not actually wielding it just moving is around, the bracelet his wearing is the true tool that is helping him wield it. Ruby turned to see the man who said it as it was Axel however she had not meet him before.

"Excuse me, but you are?"

"Axel Lockhart Personal Teacher of Team NYAX's Special Class." Axel introduced himself as Ruby bowed in apology.

"Sorry for my manners sir, so did you make that weapon?" Ruby asked Axel shook his head.

"I wish but he made it all by himself by using a Grimm's Core that we found I'm impressed that boy is really smart even if he doesn't look like it. Now if only I could get Matt to do something useful like this for once... Ah forgive me I was talking to myself. You see Nao had told me wielding a Dagger and a Sword would be a little... Boring so he decided to make a new weapon out of the parts I ummm gave him." Axel explained as Ruby nodded in understanding.

Frederick jumped back as he turned his Hammer into a Golf club and started swinging at Nao with the shout of "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING NAO KIMAJI FREDRICK VALYRIE IS GONNA GET A BOGEY WITH THIS CLUB!" He the whacked it in front of Nao but to his surprise The Sides of Nao's Grimm Arc formed to together and made a shield which blocked the attack!

"Ehem You were saying cause **Shield** be mad at me if I lost..." As Nao winked to Ruby as she blushed.

"Huh you Got a Shield eh? Well LET ME TELL YA ANOTHER THING NAO KIMAJI FREDRICK HERE IS GOING TO GIVE A HOME RUN SO BATTER UP!" He announced as his golf club turned into a Bat and he started swinging at Nao who blocked it and jumped mid air as he flipped the Grimm Arc around?!

It then turned into a Gun as the Bottom part of his Grimm Arc took the place of his sword and Vice Versa. He aimed at FREDRICK and shooted him with a barrage of energy shots!

"Well **Shoot!** I wasn't **gunning** for that! So I'm going to Call the **Shots** Here!" As he continued fighting against Fredrick. However he was able to dodge it and with another press of the button electro magnetic energy was on his weapon it turned into a Tennis Bat!?

"Hahaha You might have the shoots! But I'm going to... Wait um is there even a pun for Tennis?!" As Frederick stopped midway as he ran out of puns. Oh thank god the puns were real cringey. This was an apotunity as Nao Shot Fredricks weapon from his hand as Nao turned his Grimm Arc Sword Mode And Pointed it to his neck.

"I guess the wind was heading your way friend." As Frederick grinned and Nao removed his Grimm Arc from his neck and plunged it into the ground.

"You put up a good fight! Should have not underestimated you!" Frederick complimented as Nao shook his head.

"It was also a close call for me I thought I found my arch rival of puns!" As he smiled at him. Fredrick place his shoulder over his as he said while motioning his hands.

"I wouldn't mind another Duel with ya! Or if you need help with anything! Call me eh?" Frederick said as Nao nodded.

"Will do well I have no time to wait for my Juliet awaits me!" As Nao jumped and twirled in the air.

"Wow whoh!"

"Amazing!"

"How is that even possible!" As everyone who had gathered around them said.

Nao then appread behind Ruby which shocked her as he clapped his hands and Xalte appread like Michael Jackson moon walking and gave Nao his Dandeliner lockvehicle as he dissapeared into to the crowd. Nao unlocked the lock and threw the locked in the air as it transformed into his vehicle form. He carried Ruby as the girl blushed and brought her on the Dandeliner as he revved up the engine. As he flew into the sunset with her!

"Well that happened..." said Raiden as he was trying to take out the Nao's Grimm Arc from the ground but was failing miserably.

 _ **Soiya!**_

As it couldn't get anymore surprising Nao instead brought Ruby to a parrfait which was oddly The Same parfait (is that correct I have no idea) in The Kamen Rider Gain series.

"So um Nao is this the Grandma Ryuko's Shop?" Ruby asked nervously as people were looking at them.

"Oh no, Yuto told me to check out this place since he said it has the best muffins so I wanna try them!" He said truthfully and their dishes arrived Nao then took a fork as a civilized person would do he grabbed a Napkin placed it on his knees and took a bite of the muffin.

"Mmmmm Delicious... My components to the chef my friend!" Nao said with a smile as he turned to the person who gave his muffin but his eyes widened in surprise!

It was OREN ALFANZO the original Kamen Rider Bravo! He looked exactly like who he was in the show.

"Well fortunately for you my friend and Dear Customer! I am the chef!" As his background music started to play.

"Monsieur Oren Alfanzo! I have traveled to all the four kingdoms and even ventured the outskirts of them to learned the ways of pastry! That muffin you ate was an old recipe made by and unknown ancient civilization!" Oren said as he was proud Nao clapped along with everyone who was in the store while Ruby just looked with a Really confused and what the what face.

"Oren-san, Oren-san! I have one question for you!" Nao raised his hands with a smile as he was enthusiastic to ask him.

"Why yes!" Asked Oren with a smile.

"Are you Gay?" Nao asked... 2 minutes Later the two love birds were kicked out of the store and Oren Shouted. "AND STAY OUT!"

"Well Now we know that we shouldn't say that to people at least!" Nao said with a laugh. While he rubbed his back.

"Ruby was holding a laugh this was the first time she had ever been kicked out from a store let it be with Nao too she was happy very happy! She thought all this fun could be in her delusions but it happened in her reality somebody pinch her!

" Um Nao can I ask you something." She thought she could ask Now because of the mood and she needed to know.

"Yes Ruby?"

"Why do umm Lov-" but she didn't finish as a giggle caught her attention followed by the the voice of someone.

"Oh Dear Darling~! Your not cheating on me are you?" The voice said as Nao froze and his eyes which were filled with joy and happiness turned... Emotionless again as it turned red.

"It can't be..." Nao uttered as his Voice sounded emotionless and cold. Ruby was feeling worried as she looked at were the voice was coming from.

The Voice was a girl wearing a hoodie which had Bunny ears on it and it had a Bunny logo on the side of the hoodie. She was also wearing pink shoes and a yellow. skirt and a purple shirt under her hoodie. She had pink hair the went past her shoulders and her uh bust sized was 3x bigger then Ruby's which kinda made her jealous but what caught Ruby's attention the most was her eyes... The girls eyes seemed heart shaped as they were pinkish but in those eyes was obsession those eyes showed nothing but obsssesion like the soul was no longer in the body but was moving like a dead corpse.

"Well you thought you could get away with it didn't you! Well no no no My Love~ I told you that I will always be watching you... Even from the grave!" The girl said which made everyone shift their attention to them.

"This can't be true this can't be true this is a dream dream dream ho Nightmare nightmare!" Nao muttered to himself as he stood up and took out his Orange Lockseed which momentarily turned black but turned normal again. He threw it towards the girl as he ran towards her and grabbed his Lockseed and unlocked it as he placed it in the drive bay and flipped the lever.

 **ORANGE! LOCK ON! SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HAMAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Gaim brought both his weapons at the girl as she blocked it with a dagger that she took out of nowhere and blocked the attack. The local authorities arrived and tried to stop them but were suddenly attacked by Inves who came out of a Crack the appread above them as it dissapeared and Chaos was unleashed as People were running away from the Inves while Ruby was looking at the fight between Nao and the girl.

"I KILLED YOU MUZUKI I SHOW YOU DIE! I SHOOT YOU!" Gain screamed at the now known Muzuki as the girl giggled.

"Don't you know they are some people who can survive a Gun Shot? Especially me!" As she pushed back Gain as he was sent in front of Ruby.

"Stay Back Ruby... She wants Me, not well never mind I think she want you too now..." Gaim said in his normal tune as Ruby was a little sad but somehow relived that Nao was acting like himself again.

"So this was the power that they talked about that that you have? An orange how interesting! But My Dear~ mine is way more interesting!" As she took out an Apple Lockseed with the code L.S.-TABOO on it as Gain grunted as he glared at Muzuki.

"Henshin..." As a Sengoku Driver apperead on her waist as she unlocked the Lockseed with a smile.

 **RINGO!**

She then placed it in the drive bay of the Sengoku Driver as Baron's Stand by song started to play but it sounded more menacing. As a cracked appread on top of her a Giant metal if apples popped out.

"Let me show you the fruitation of our love "Ruby" " Musuki said as she galred at Ruby.

 **COME ON!**

The apple fell on her as sher Base Arms Formed as it was no different from Baron's but more feminine apand with more details on it.

 **RINGO ARMS!**

The apples open up as it revealed the Helmet and Visor of Muzuki's transformation which a knight themed helmet with a visor that has the inner cuts of the apple in it. The rest of the armor formed on her as the transformation was complete and the first apple themed rider has made her appreance.

"Watashi was Muzuki Sendou Kamen Rider Idunn... Nao's Girlfriend!" Idunn announce her name as in her right hand a Shield appeared which a sword sheathed in it.

 **DESIRE FORBIDDEN! ~FRUITS!~**

"Not Girlfriend anymore Ex... Since I found out you were the one that killed Sachiko and after you got out of the asylum killed Kiriha and then I killed you but your alive now..." Gain said bluntly as Idunn moaned?

"Aww yes my greatest accomplishments compliment me me more my love!"

"That wasn't a compliment... You monster..."

"Yes More, More!"

"Is it just me or did the suspense just went down real bad and weird" Ruby said with a Sweat drop.

 **To be continued? (That suspense though seriously?)**

* * *

Hadn't have enough? Why not check out my YT channel to see other things I do... Maybe and the little skit I made with Nao in it which is named "My Last Will..." So enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Report 1

Kimaji Naoko's Report #2726

Hope's Despair High

OK let's get this report going... Although like a proper report like the other 2725 reports... But its better than nothing! On April 14 2XXX Hope's Peak Academy located on an island far from Japan's mainland, this school houses the best of the best if students you have ever meet! They are known as Ultimate's and I am one of them.. the school meet the terrible incident of Hope's Despair High were a murder accrued when the school day was about to end on a very terrible storm that made it almost impossible for outside authorities to come to the school. Fortunately Communications were still intact and we were able to learn of this terrible incident through that. Since the school was already closing most of the student and staff had already left therefore the killer would be the one of them and so with a strict order from the police the faculty kept the Academy on lockdown letting nobody in our out until the storm cleared eventually we were able to apprehend the killer not before she did multiple murders on several other students but thanks to my brother Noyama "Nao" Kimaji Kimaji Noyama in Japanese the students eventually survived.

Nao is a great student he even had his own band which sadly had the murderer and the victim in it... When the Victim was killed as well as so many others... He was mortified, but however he approached me and ask for my guidance, so I did what I could I let him find out who the murderer was... under my guidance of course! I instructed him to have students who were not in his band too wear a metal tray on both sides of their body as well as hiding it under their clothes, meanwhile the girls were already prepared as apparently the Ultimate Armorer made armor for the girls... Why she did not make armor for the boys? Sexism obviously... I had Nao look for clues and find the killer but before I asked him to do that I know that he was there when the victim was killed.. Her name was Sachiko Kurutsugi (Kurutsugi Sachiko) and she was the Ultimate Guitarist For Nao's band, because he says that he did not prefer to sing without his own band but I think Sachiko probably made him say that...

The last time Nao saw Sachiko was when he went to the Indoor bathhouse located at the school dorms while he was Sachiko was at the music room located on the third floor. The dorm rooms were still new so only a few students had stayed there while the rest went to the private hotel near the school but just so ya know the hotel might be a better place than the dorms actually I don't know why Nao insisted to stay in the dorms the hotel was a much better place hell even I live there! Back to the topic at hand, when Nao went to the third floor he bumped into a friend of his who oddly stalled him by starting a conversation about Kamen Rider Gaim for 10 minutes... The reason for this was because Sachiko was killed 10 minutes at the same time Nao meet his friend I suspected something was off but when we found out who the killer was my suspicion went down.

As Nao returned he saw Sachiko with a Knife in her chest as she was laying down on the ground. That was when he screamed and all this started,the killer was of course sloppy for leaving so much evidence in the crime scene.. Blood samples, The Murder weapon, an Audio recorder as well as a hidden camera. It would've been easy if all of them could be used... It seems that all the science equipment were burnt, the murder weapon had no finger prints on it, the audio recorder was smashed to pieces and all the hidden camera's were disabled... Then I was like damn well the killer was an Ultimate Student meaning that it couldn't have possibly been a staff member and the killer also had a Com Brace. A Com Brace is a device that is basically like any other smartphone save for some other features. Which included an activity tracker, a Heartbeat checker as well as a health checker. This is to insure that the Students are infected by a dangerous virus or get sick or whatsoever therefore using a Com Brace we can check the health of any students. As the student had recently murdered someone the Com Brace would have picked up the sudden rush of killing someone.

Eventually with more clues like a motif, alibies and such we were able to identify the killer and by holding something like a trial we were able to find the killer and lure them out. It was revealed that the killer was another bad mate of Nao, Shizu Kana she had recent cases of mental problems to a very terrifying incident that took her parents away when she was young. Kana become inrested in music because it calmed her and made her feel safe without anything to worry about, it would seem she was lime any other "Nao fan" who had a crush on my brother... Seriously why is my brother so popular! Nao even gifted her with a teddy bear that he won at a carnival.. Although he didn't say which carnival I'll just forget about it.

Although after the storm cleared out and me and the proper authorities were able to reach the school... It seems that the killer might have been a pawn.. It was all to properly planned were she kept the evidence the timing of the murder... My guess was that the true killer the one that used Shizu is in the school scheming their next victim. I have proper evidence to prove this I kept this a secret from the police but... They were hidden cameras in Shizu's dorm room and a mic and speaker in her teddy bear. I tracked down were the signal of the Mich was transmitted from and it was in Muzuki Tenzo's Room.. But she had a proper alibi and Witnesses who proved her innocence never the less even if she is the Ultimate Clutz I think there I something far more horrifying about her... OK that the latest report Hope Dax-Sensei would be surprised with this one he might even praise me! Unlike the other 2725 cases... Led meanwhile needs to stop saying all the things I missed in the investigation I'm 99% sure I checked everything... Including Nao's underwear... Yes his undies.. What I'm his sister? Well that is all This is The Ultimate Detective Kimaji Naoko "End" Signing out.


	3. Chapter 3: Tyrant

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the creation of the Genesis Driver Zwei.**_

 _ **Review Reply**_

 _ **Notdoommarine: Appreciate the critism but I actually am doing that I got this american friend helping me out but well I'm using the UK format of English not the US English but sometimes I may have accidentally mixed them together since I'm learning both formats at once. The Reason for this is simple, I want to know the differences of each English format because I'm also studying Japanese yeah no joke bro I am. Also I don't know if what you said was actually a flame but it was a good thing you asked that.**_

* * *

With anger Gaim's Grimm Arc From before came crashing down on Idunn as she blocked it with her shield as the Weapon was sent flying and crashed in a near by bakery... Oren Alfanzo died that day but the good news was he didn't have to worry cause his apprentice is still alive! He will live on!

"Ara Ara... What a big weapon that was it could have killed me darling!" Idunn commented as she pulled out her sword from her shield and jumped at Gaim who blocked it with his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru. Ruby was about to call her locker to get her Crescent rose but suddenly from behind a vine grabbed her leg and a crack to Helheim opened up behind her as it tried to pull her in. Gaim realized this as he switch his Musou Saber to gun mode and shot at the vine. As the vine released her leg and the crack closed Idunn used this opportunity to slash Gaim's Belt as a scratched was left on Gaim's Sengoku Driver and Lockseed as it caused Gaim to be knocked back with sparks.

"You never play fair do you..." Gaim grunted as he looked to his driver and relieve that it wasn't broken or damaged.

"What do you mean Darling~? You left and opening you should know that if you do that yo-"

"Reach my Dead End Faster, I know Muzuki but you've already reached yours, now tell me how did you cheat death?" Gaim said pointing his blade at Idunn.

"Oh Same way you did of course!" Idunn chirped as at that time Ruby was able to regain her footing as she looked at confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked as Idunn looked at her with a Death Glare.

"WHO THE #$% SAID YOU CAN TALK TO ME?" Idunn shouted as she turned her attention to Ruby as Ruby slowly backed away.

"You think your sooooo special because Darling Choose you!? Hahahaha you think that you can get away with that? His mine... MINE!" As Idunn ran towards Ruby with anger and killing intent and raised her sword at her only for Gaim to flashstep in front of Ruby and unleash and Orange Sparking at Idunn.

 **ORANGE SPARKING!**

As both Gaim's blade's glowed and he did a cross parry to Idunn, she was sent back flying. Only for her to reappear above the two through a Crack with a down words thrust, with that Gaim quickly pushed Ruby away to safety as Gaim's Grimm Arc came flying towards Idunn as She struggled to fight against it. Eventually the Grimm Arc was sent flying down as Idunn landed on her feet.

"Wow I'm impressed the last time I fought you it only took me a knife and really really cute words.." Idunn commented as she rubbed her shoulder guard.

"That was a long long time ago Muzuki... I've been through a lot and I'm gonna make sure that with this power I will end you once and for all... Get Ready for your Dead End..." Gaim then dashed at Idunn as his Grimm Arc Floated too his hands and he started using the Grimm Arc to slash at Idunn who tried blocking it with her shield. However the shield was cut into two as Gaim Jumped back and turned his Grimm Arc into Gun Mode as he shot a barrage of bullets at Idunn which caused her to have sparks. Idunn grunted as she looked like she was in a pinch but then she smiled.

"Wow I'm in a pinch good thing I had backup..." As suddenly from behind Gaim a VTOL had roped down and army of kurokage troopers as well as another Genesis Rider who wore pink like attire and had a peach in her Genesis Driver. This was Kamen Rider Marika the Peach Energy Rider. Thinking fast Gaim ran towards Ruby as he tried to defend her from the incoming enemies.

"Dangit Its a good thing I decided to follow you Gaim since that Grimm Arc flew out of no where and ended up here with you!" Said a familiar voice which shocked said rider and Ruby

"Frederick? And the guy who stole the narrator's wallet? What are you doing here?" He ask- hey wait Nao! Stop breaking the fourth wall! you've been doing this how many times now?!

"So whacha gonna do about it?" Gaim replied. Oh easy, as Nao was busy breaking the fourth wall Marika Started shooting a barrage of arrows at Gaim as he failed to dodge it and his armor was left with sparks.

"Ouch.. Well played..."

"Looks like you need some help shall we Fred?" Raiden asked as he took out a Lockseed with the code L.S-0.1. And it was themed after a pinecone?

"You said it I'm gonna bring the hammer too these Kurokage Posers!" He then took out a Lockseed with the code L.S-0.3. And it looked like an acorn?!

"OK I thought your lockseeds were weird But I take that back now Nao.." Ruby said in a daze as she looked at those lockseeds in shock.

"What?! I'll have you know our lockseeds are the best!" Frederick argued as Idunn laughed at the sight of the two newcomers.

"What you mean a C and B class Lockseed are the best?" Idunn then turned to Gaim.

"Darling since these newcomers entered I guess we should continue our fight now I suppose because it be boring if I left to not see these weaklings die.. Horribly... Oh I love death, not as much as you Noayama-kun fufufu." Idunn said as Ruby looked at Nao and was confused why did Muzuki call him Noayama? Is that a nickname or something?

"Oh that girl is so gonna be on my "who to hit with a hammer list" " Frederick said as he unlocked his Donguri Lockseed.

 **DONGURI!**

 **MATSUBOKURI!**

Raiden followed as both of them had their driver already on their waist, they then locked the lockseeds on the drive bay and cut the lever and activated their transformation's.

 **LOCK ON! (x2)**

 **SOIYA!**

 **COME ON!**

 **MATSUBOKURI ARMS! ICHIGIKEN IN THE SHADOW!**

 **DONGURI ARMS! ~NEVER GIVE UP~!**

As their respective Fruit arms appeared on top of them, it dropped on their heads forming the pre arms. Raiden's pre arms was like all the other kurokage troopers except his belt had a ride inidicator. His arms was again the same as the Kurokage troopers a pinecon. His weapon is the Kagematsu however in this case he was also equip with the Break Fist a weapon made specifically to distinguish him from the Kurokage troopers and to fight against higher level Lockseed riders due to his lockseeds rank.

Unlike Kurokage Fredrick's arms was almost the same as Knuckles but with a few differences with him having brown pre arms and a more different faceplate. His arms was an nut a type of arms like Knuckle but his weapon was instead the Donkachi a small Hammer like weapon but with incredible power if put to someone with the right hands.

"Now I'm gonna take on the energy rider.. Man I always wanted to fight one, Raiden you handle your fakes!" The now appeared Gridon said to Kurokage as he charged towards Marika who simply stood there. "TAKE THIS!" And was swiftly and quickly shot down by the Sonic Arrow.

"Well he at least put up a good fall." Idunn complimented as she looked at the now dead Gri- "HAHAHA YOU THINK I WASNT PREPARED!" wait what? It seems as if Gridon just stood up like nothing happened!

"What's this?" Marika spoke out in surprise, Idunn grunted then turned to Gaim and Ruby but to her surprise another barrage of Arrows had been shot behind her as everyone turned and looked to see it was Zangetsu-Shin as he threw Ruby her Crescent Rose as she swiftly catches it.

"Urgh I really should have killed your friends before revealing myself but I couldn't resist to interrupt your date..." Idunn said as Now Zangetsu-Shin joined to help with the fight against Idunn.

"Sorry it took me a while to get here, looks like the orange needs a hand?" Zangetsu-Shin said to Gaim

"Stay out of this Alcor.. This isnt your fight but rather mine..." Gaim shockingly replied, Ruby suddenly stood by Gaim's side as her reply was.

"Its my fight too she ruined one of the first dates I had with my.. Boyfriend." She blushed at the last part Gaim stood their unfazed while Zangetsu-Shin was smiling to the two.

"OHH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Idunn shouted with rage as she was twitching her right hand.

"Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend! THIS IS EXACTLY WHY YOU NEED TO DIE!" She pointed at Ruby as the two riders and Huntress in training steadied themselves.

"You know what Enough of this..." Idunn then took out a switch and clicked it as somewhere a timer could be seen couting down.

With a horrified look Gaim spoke out. "Muzuki you monster... What do you think your doing!?" Gaim shouted with a scarred tune.

"Simple let's play a game? Marika Vs Gridon, Kurokage Vs Troopers, Gaim, Zangetsu and Hore(Ruby) Vs Time and Me..." Idunn explained as the three riders and the troopers who for the whole time were just staring at Idunn and her company as well put it simple.. The author did an error so he wanted to make this as a joke just for fun...

"What does she mean by that NYAX Leader?!" Gridon asked Gaim replied as he called forth his Grimm Arc as he Checked a bar on it.

"She is going to trigger an explosive somewhere with a lot of people..." He then saw the bar was at 50% as he only grunted.

"What wait? You means she is gonna kill everyone with a freaking bomb!?" Zangetsu-Shin said in suprise.

"Zangetsu Read her mind to find the bomb also give me you Genesis Driver." Gaim said bluntly.

"OK first way a head of you, the bomb is at the park and secondly what?!" Zangetsu-Shin answered as he looked at Gaim.

"Just do it..."

"Fine." Zangetsu-Shin answered as he cancels his transformation and reverts back into Alcor, he then handed the Genesis Driver to Gaim.

"Your Energy Lockseed as well.." As Gaim took the Genesis Driver but asked for the Lockseed as well.

"What oh hell no!"

"Its mine to begin with..."

"You win.." As Alcor handed his Energy Lockseed.

"Go Now Alcor you have no time to waste." Gaim commended as Alcor replied with a running start.

"I know, I know!" Gaim then turned to Ruby.

"By me some time Ruby." As Ruby nodded and dashed at Idunn who simply blocked her attack. Even with her amazing speed Idunn was more experienced in the art of fighting but that did not mean Ruby couldn't give a few scratches on Idunn's armor.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

As Gaim and Ruby were handling Idunn, Shockingly Gridon was putting up a fight against a Genesis Rider!?

"Tch How are you able to put up a fight against an S-Class Lockseed!" Marika demanded as she tried shooting a barrage of arrows at Gridon who just swated them away like it was nothing.

"You depend to much on your Lockseed than your skills lady! Thats why I trained myself for this day hoping to finally fight one of you Genesis Riders!" Gridon then hit his lever once.

 **COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!**

He brought the Donkachi high above to the sky as he jumped and slammed it down to the ground. Causing holographic like cracks to form on the ground towards Marika as a giant acorn appeared to surround her and it cracked open as soon as the cracks reached it causing sparks to fly on Marika.

A few meters away from Gridon and Marika Kurokage was fighting against his enemies swiftly and silently as each trooper fell face flat with a broken body part.

"Where is he, I can't see him at all!" One trooper said to the other as they were in a pinch suddenly they were knocked down from behind and it was revealed that Kurokage with his Kagematsu and Break Fist had knocked them out.

"This is to easy..." Kurokage complimented as the inves from earlier started to gather and fight with the Troopers.

"Oh? Interesting" as he started to charge towards his new opponents.

Gaim meanwhile had turned back into his civilian form and was messing around with both the Genesis Driver and Sengoku Driver as he pulled out a compartment from the Genesis Driver and Replaced his Ride Indicator with the Genesis Drivers Piece. Ruby was fighting against Idunn even with the laters shield gone Idunn had chosen to fight carelessly in a beserk like state, making it hard for Ruby to read her attacks.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Idunn shouted as she hacked and slash Ruby as the Huntress was barely able to block causing Ruby to get a few scars. With Ruby's Blood on the tip of Idunn's Sword Bringer. Idunn licked the bl- Oh my... This is rather uh I mean, licked the blood on the tip somehow with her helmet still on...

"Uh Nao are you almost done? She's being more unpredictable and well... Weird?" As Ruby Turned her Crescent Rose into sniper mode and started to use long range attacks.

"A Gun? How unfair I only got this sweet Blade that will cut you to pieces... Oh did I forget to mention pieces? Oh and who could forget with you gone Noayama will final-" as Idunn was cut of when a rather familiar but new henshin jingle was heard.

 **SOIYA!** _ **MIX!**_ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!** _ **JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!**_

The two girls turned and saw a new form of Gaim! He still had his default pre arms but his belt now had two lockseeds on it, Melon Energy at the Genesis Core which was attached to the Driver and Orange at its normal place. His golden parts had been turned silver while his arms look like some sort of armor like hoari with a melon like background.

"Kamen Rider Gaim... Jimber Melon Arms." Gaim announced as he pulled out his Sonic Arrow and started to shot multiple barrages of arrows at Idunn.

* * *

Alcor was running towards the town park as he swiftly jumped over a trash can, over a car in the road and purposely pushing a random students grocery.

"Bench Bench." He said as he tried looking for the bomb which was conveniently placed under a bench.

As he had just found the bench that had the bomb he was met with a familiar someone.

"Hello Zangetsu..." Tyrant said as she appeared from a corner.

"Oh hi Tyrant nice to see you if you excuse me I need to find a boom so... Shoo shoo!"

"You know I spent days trying to think of a way to get back at you for stealing my Genesis Driver..." Tyrant said as she glared at Zangetsu.

"Oh yeah your not still angry about that... Right Tyrant?" He asked with a confident smirk as he took out his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. Tyrant grunted as she took out a Purple Version of the Genesis Driver and placed it on her waist.

 _ **GENESIS DRIVER ZWEI!**_

"My Name isn't Tyrant... Its Inami... Inami Heartnet..." As she took out a a new lockseed it appeared to be similar to the dragon fruit energy Lockseed but black in color and the code had changed to **E.L.S - DARK** She then unlocked the Lockseed.

 _ **REAPER ENERGY!**_

As Dark Rock music played. She then placed it in the drivers Lockseed bay.

 _ **LOCK READY!**_

Grimm's start to appear out of the Lockseed as everyone at the park started running from the Grimm's that suddenly appear. She then pushed the seaboll compressor as it revealed a skull in it.

 _ **BLEND!**_

The cup was then filled with a blend of white and black.

 _ **REPEAR ENERGY ARMS!**_

The Grimm then surround her body forming her armor and attire which was unique since most of the riders armor form through arms that come from helheim but instead Grimm are fusing themselves with Inami creating her new arms... the mask of the armor appeared to look similiar to baron but wider a pnd bigger, the visor is also red and everything else is black as a she wears a hood as well as she looks like an armored grimm reaper as she wields a scythe in about 6 ft long and about 3 feet wide.

"Kamen Rider Shin-Tyrant Destruction will be before your life..." As she was surrounded in dark pulsing energy.

 _ **DESTRUCTION OF LIFE!**_

* * *

Gaim now in his new arms was clashing with Idunn as now both of them were al ost at the same level. Idunn Grunted as she aimed for Gaim's Sengoku Driver but an energy shield stopped her from doing so.

"What the, an energy shield?!" She said with shock. Gaim then span around his Sonic Arrow and shot it to the sky, with that dozens of arrow's rained down on to Idunn as sparks were left on her armor she grunted the charged toward's Gaim who simply slashed her with his Sonic Arrow. Idunn Grunted and moved to attack Gaim again but failed to remember that she was fighting Ruby as well as she was shot in the back by her crescent rose. She apperead to be on a rooftop a bit far from Gaim and Idunn to provide support for Nao.

"You forgot about Ruby already? Doesn't seem like you Muzuki..." Gaim complimented to her as Idunn merely laughed.

"No I didn't forget I'm just used to seeing damsel look at the fight and do NOTHING!" As she turned to Ruby and a crack opened above her as an inves came out to attack her. Gaim quickly made his move by aiming his Sonic Arrow towards the inves destroying it in the process. With the distraction Idunn attack Gaim from his rear as he failed to dodge and was knocback a bit far from Idunn who kept slashing at Gaim. Prior to Idunn's attack Ruby started shooting at the Idunn with all she had to help Gaim.

 _ **With Gridon and Kurokage.**_

The Two Riders were now fighting side by side against the Genesis Rider Marika and the Kurokage troopers. Kurokage stabbed a trooper as Gridon leaped over his back and brought a giant blow to them. By this time the Kurokage troopers seemed to be incapitated and only Marika was left.

"Oh two on one man I think this has to be one of our first fight with a Genesis Based Rider!" Gridon said as he pointed his weapon at Marika.

"Couldn't agree with you more buddy a shame that Bravo couldn't be here he would have flirted with her for awhile then we can get her when she's vulnerable." As Kurokage replied while pointing his weapon at Marika as well. Both of them then flipped their lever twice.

 **MATSUBOKURI/DONGURI AU LAIT!**

Both their weapons glowed as they both unleashed a combination attack against Marika. With a smirk Marika hit the seaboll compressor twice.

 _ **PEACH ENERGY SPARKING!**_

Marika then unleashed a peach energy slash at the combined attack as it penetrated through and hit the two nut brothers instantly canceling their transformation.

"Ack"

"Ugh"

The two riders groaned as they were covered in bruises. Marika walked to them and laughed.

"You should not have underestimated me and I shouldn't have used only a portion of my power against you but how cute seeing you two look so tough!" As she stepped on Fredricks back making the man groan in pain.

"You dare try to fight against me? In your dream's Gridon!" As she took her leg of and walk away from them. Raiden had stood up as he glared at the Rider.

"Who the do you think you are..." Raiden shouted at Marika with an angered look. Marika turned as a VTOL landed in front of her.

"I'm the Lady you don't want to mess with..." She entered the VTOL and left the two riders behind.

 _ **With Shin-Tyrant and Zangetsu.**_

Even with an A-Class Lockseed Zangetsu proved no match against Shin-Tyrant as she was moving as if she was a shadow,making it hard for Zangetsu to even land a hit on her.

"Shit! Why can't I hit you!" Zangetsu groaned as Shin-Tyrant replied with a laugh.

"You can't touch Death itself with a sword like that Zangetsu... Now Die!" She then brought the Schythe to Zangetsu who block it with the Melon Defender only for it to phase through and hit Zangetsu causing sparks on his body.

"Oh so you can't hit me and I can't hit you? Some useful power you got there!" He said sarcastically as he stood back up he then realize that the bomb would blow up in a few minutes so he quickly took out a new Lockseed.

 **ICHIGO!**

He then placed it in the drive bay and quickly hit the lever.

 **SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

As he donned the Ichigo arms he quickly threw multiple Ichigo Kunai at Shin-Tyrant as they actually cause some sort of damage to her. Zangetsu then blinked in shock he was actually aiming for the bench to go through Shin-Tyrant but never expected to damage her.

"Hmm interesting you have found my weakness already?" Shin-Tyrant said with shock and amusement in her tone. Trying to act smart Zangetsu quickly replied.

"Why, YES! HAHAHA I knew that ranged attacks would work on you! Hahahaha!" He said with a not convincing laugh. Shin-Tyrant merely chuckled as she dashed in front of Zangetsu who quickly counter attack with his Musou Saber's Gun Mode and Ichigo kunai. Despite this Shin-Tyrant was able to cause some range to Zangetsu as he was sent back flying due to the arms lack of Defense.

"Shit, this is why I stopped using this Lockseed before..." He jumped back up and ran around Shin-Tyrant as he unleashed a Barrage of Ichigo Kunai. Shin-Tyrant didn't dodge causing her to get a few sparks from the Weapons. Zangetsu took out his Ichigo Lockseed and locked it on his Musou Saber's lock bay as the stanby noise activated.

 **LOCK ON! 1, 10, 100 ICHIGO CHARGE!**

Zangetsu then jumped in the air right above Shin-Tyrant as he unleashed 100 of Ichigo Kunai through his Musou Saber.

"Did that do it?" Zangetsu said as he caught his breath. It didn't as she smoke cleared and revealed that Shin-Tyrant was still standing.

Shin-Tyrant then hit her Seaboll compressor thrice.

 _ **REAPEAR ENERGY OVERLOAD!**_

Chains start to appear around Zangetsu as they bind his whole body on his knee's and too the ground. She then Raised her Schythe as a Giant Skull appeared in fonr of her and she Slashed through it causing black evil energy to attack Zangetsu as his body was sent flying with his transformation canceled.

* * *

 **(Insert suspense music here)**

"Ahh what a pity..." Idunn said as she sheath her sword she then showed a timer to Gaim as he looked shocked.

"No, why didn't Alcor defuse the bomb yet!" Gaim said as he gripped his Sonic Arrow tightly. Ruby saw this from a far and panicked she quickly head down to find Zangetsu even if time was running out she had to do something!

"10 Seconds Nao can your friend really do something about it?" Idunn asked as Gaim angrily answered.

"Cancel the damn explosion Idunn you will kill me and you along with Hundreds of lives with it! There's no point in doing this if I die!" Idunn merely laughed at his remark.

"Now You and I both know thats not gonna happen..." As the timer tick down from 5 seconds. Gaim ran towards Idunn as he was trying to stop the count down at the same time, Ruby was running towards Zangetsu as she saw that he was beatean to a pulp and Shin-Tyrant was standing in front of him.

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

The Timer then stopped as it rang. Gaim closed his eyes hoping for the worst... But nothing happened?

 **(Stop music** )

Idunn was shocked as she looked at the bomb and her surroundings.

"Wait? What happened? Did Inami lose?!" She screamed with anger.

 _ **Back to Ruby, Shin-Tyrant and Alcor**_

"The Bomb? Why didn't it go of?" Alcor said as he stood up with those words Ruby had just arrived to he scene as she was met face to face with Shin-Tyrant once again. Ruby then quickly took out her Crescent Rose and pointed it at the Dark Rider.

"Tyrant.. " as she was shaking, she didn't understand why but Tyrants new appearance was giving g some sort of terrifying vibe to her whole body. Shin-Tyrant canceled her tea transformation as her armor disappeared in black smoke.

"There is no honor fighting you when a bomb rigged that can kill you or me at any second." It was revealed that Inami had defused the bomb even before the fight started as she walked away from Zangetsu and disappeared in black smoke.

* * *

Gaim sighed in relief as he was on his knees clutching his chest he then look up to see Idunn screaming and ranting at herself.

"My Plan was perfect! How could it possibly have backfired! No no no no!" She then locked at Gaim as it looked like she was ready to attack him at any second but Inami suddenly appeared as she spoke to Idunn.

"Idunn our part here is over we've gotten what we needed, fall back now." With a growl Idunn canceled her transformation as she begrudgingly opened a portal to Helheim as Inami entered along with herself but before that she turned back and looked at Gaim.

"This Is only the beginning your Dead End will arrive soon enough..." With that she left.

 **Hours later after the fight..**

"Ouch..." Grunted Alcor as a nurse was stitching up his wounds. After the fight The 4 Riders and the fair Huntress Ruby went back to Beacon Academy. Alcor, Raiden and Frederick where in the Den getting patched up by some nurses. Nao and Ruby meanwhile was not seen there.

Axel sighed as he looked at the 3 riders with relief. He then took out his scroll an reviewed the progress of the Genesis Driver production and was disappointed to see they haven't even touched the core part of it yet.

"We just got ourselves data to make Genesis Driver's and now the enemy has made a more advanced version of it?" He then looked to Raiden and Frederick.

"Hey Teach, Long time no see!" Frederick greeted Axel with a smile although he was in bandages along with his buddy Raiden who was laying down on a bed.

"It was foolish of you too fight against a Genesis Rider, even if you were prepared and trained..." Axel said with disapproval. Raiden just narrowed his eyes while Frederick made up an excuse.

"Oh come on you do know I don't pay attention to Lockseed ranks and stuff! Its boring!" Axel just faceplamed at his excuse.

"I'm starting to regret recruiting you two be Gridon and Kurokage... What did he ever see in you two..." As he walked to Alcor as he was more concerned about the new threat Tyrant proposed to the team.

"You doing alright Alcor?" Axel asked with a stern look and Alcor replied with a small groan.

"Beatean but alive.. I'll manage I guess sir."

"You held your ground high against the enemy to defuse that bomb. It was a good thing it was already defused or you'd been dead already." Axel said as he showed the picture of the bomb which they brought back and showed it to Alcor.

"That's one heck of a bomb a Psuedo Dust Bomb able to destroy almost half a town."

"Whoever made this bomb was clearly planning to use it with no hesitation, Who on earth is this person?" Axel asked as Alcor rubbed his temple in pain.

"You can ask Nao about the Lady that did all this, oh speak of the devil." Alcor answered as Nao came walking towards them.

"Where did you go Nao? I though you'd be here with everyone else?" Axel asked Nao by the by merely thought of what he had done recently.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ruby I'm breaking up with you." Nao bluntly said to the woman in red as her heart was shattered for a second.

"Wait what?!" She uttered in surprise.

"I also want you to forget what happens today and yesterday. I had no intention of dating you Ruby... I wasn't myself yesterday. Thats is all goodbye." As he turned his back on Ruby and headed the opposite way.

"Wait does this mean where no longer a thing? Friends? Or is it you don't like me anymore!" She asked as she demanded to know what drove Nao to this decision. Nao turned his head slightly so he could see Ruby.

"I do not hate you Ruby Rose, I rather have you as a friend and Ally instead of a love interest. Its not you Ruby its me, tell you sister that all I did was a joke... I still remember that she'd break my bones for this." Nao walk away not looking back at the awed faced Ruby who just stared at Nao's back. She wanted to cry but she couldn't she just couldn't...

 _ **End of flashback**_

Nao seemed as if he regretted saying those words.

"Hello? Mr Kimaji are cha home?"

Axel then snapped Nao back to reality as he quickly replied.

"Get the others down here Axel its gonna be a long story..." With that Axel took out his scroll and called the remaining team members of NYAX.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Muzuki and Inami were before a figure sitting on a throne before a figure which was clad in a red like cooking and wearing a pointy red mask. This was none other than the grand leader of Shocker Itself. Due to there being multiple leaders we currently do not know who is the one before them now.

"Did you retrieve the object?" Inami then gave the great leader a vial that had some sort of substance in it.

"Who could've thought a pawn shop dealer had obtained the PX49 Formula." A man in a white lab coat said as he appeared but his face covered by the shadows.

"No matter, with this vial Dr 15 you can make more Darkness Lockseeds can you not?" The great leader said as they handed the vial to Dr 15.

"Why of course " my lord" I can." He said irritated he then looked at Inami. "How was the test fight for the Genesis Driver Zwei and reaper energy Lockseed?" Dr 15 asked as Inami replied with a smile.

"It was Excellent doctor Zangetsu couldn't even touch me with his own hands..." She said with a wicked grin. But then her grin died down. "However Blowing up the city was not part if the plan Muzuki do you know it could risk our alliance with the White Fang?" Muzuki merely scowled at this.

"Hmph you ruined the treat I had for Noayama-kun! Why should I care if we destroy a few cities or not?" Inami growled at this as she shouted at her.

"Could you Imagine how many casualties there would be if you actually did Detonate the bomb!"

"So?! Why should I care if a few pests die?!" Muzuki growled as she took out her Ringo Lockseed followed by Inami who pulled out her Reaper Lockseed.

"Enough you two..." The grand leader stated as the both of them complied. The great leader turned to Muzuki. "Your actions where unreasonable Muzuki. You should be punished for this reckless behavior but in giving fear to Gaim of you return I shall forgive you... For now..." The Great leader then turned to Dr 15.

"Ehem the great leader has asked me too give you two a mission although it would be hard considering your faces but I guess Muzuki can handle this but Inami you shall be given an Identity Mask for this mission.

"So from the looks of it this is a Recon Mission right?" Inami asked as Dr 15 Replied with a Hmm.

"Your Mission will be to Infiltrate Beacon Academy with three more individuals from the White Fang. Your Objective is to Support the three operatives that you will be paired up with but your secondary mission is too produce more Dark Seeds for the army." Dr 15 explained as he handed what appears to be a LockFruit but it was Black and had an aminous dark Aura. It was contained in a white transparent box as Inami took hold of it.

"What if I want to play with Noa-kun and his... Friends?" Dr 15 didn't answer as he merely sighed. The Great Leader was the one to answer for him.

"So be it gut do not kill them... Yet, make them suffer first. That will be all leave." With that Inami and Muzuki bowed to the Great Leader as they left. Dr 15 then spike out to the Great Leader.

"You Really are the devil in disquise... What more do you want from Noa..." Dr 15 asked as The Great leader laughed.

"I merely want to reunite him with his other half again..." A figure than walked appeared to next to the The Great Leader. He looked almost like Nao but with black eyes and a slightly more darker blonde hair.. His apperenace was almost identical to Nao's but he had a hoodie jacket and wore black shoes instead his shirt was red as a big wicked smile was on his face.

"It going to be great to be with Nao-Kun again!" As he took out a black Lockseed the one that Nao had possed before but was thought to be only an illusion. He then unlocked his Lockseed...

 _ **SHADOW ORANGE!**_

KRTC: More coming soon since well its almost summer and I got nothing to do since well no school! So I thought id make some stories for the time being. Hoped you enjoyed it it pls like and follow for updates as this is season 2 of the story and it has lost quite a lot of readers... So please give it hope again! But if your a flamer... Then why are you still here? I'm confused with how obsessed you are with flaming me. Well then CIAO!


	4. Chapter 4: Kage

**ninjarider1:** Thank you very much hoped you enjoyed it! but some spoilers the Kiwami arms will be obtained late in the series im sure some of you can understand why.

 **MRDESANTA:** Thank you very much i hope you also keep reviewing to motivate me to write this troy more!

 **Unicorn 359:** You Should have seen how much study it took me to create her... it was not a pleasant experience. also to be honest lets just see how far Nao's past will be revealed.

 **NotDoomMarine:** Thank your for understanding i really appericate your eariler review as it helps me to check my writing more often! i may dislike flamers but people who have the right reasons to call me with what ever with proof and facts i would acknowledge them unlike some people...

 **Ragnathebloodedge22:** To be honest writing Inami is a little fun i feel like i could undestand her i also hope you liked the Genesis Driver Zwei because i thought hey OC lockseed? why not oc driver! ehehehe.

* * *

With all the Team Members of NYAX Gathered along with the Nut riders. Nao sat on Axel's chair as he prepared to explain the matter at hand.

"Wait wait why are you on my chair Nao?" Axel asked a bit angered

Nao merely glared at Axel as he quickly kept quiet. "The Woman... No monster responsible for today's bombing Incident was a girl by the name of Muzuki Tenzo. As Nao sent a picture of Muzuki to their scrolls.

Everyone was confused with the look of such beautiful young girl could be described as a Monster. "Do not let appearances deceive you, she is manipulative, cruel, merciless, a master of disguise, a genius deceiver, she also had no sense of humanity... There more to her than just this, however words cannot describe them..." Nao explained with his hand clenched.

Yuto looked surprised he didn't expect to see someone who looked so innocent as a monster? "So why was she after you Nao? Revenge? Or something?"

Nao with a disappointed look answered. "She's obsessed with me, ever since I could remember she wanted me all to herself... She killed the people I cared about, she also took part of my humanity." Nao explained as he gritted his teeth.

Alcor looked bothered by this since he has never and ever found out something like this through his Semblance to read Nao's mind. "How come I couldn't find this memory of hers?" Alcor asked as he wanted to know more.

Nao took a deep breath as he had a serious look on his face. "I suppressed her memory in the deepest darkest parts of my mind." But then Nao slammed has fist on the the table. "I don't understand how'd she be alive.. It was almost impossible for someone to survive that fall it even had the spiky rocks to prove it." Nao uttered to himself but everyone did not fail to know.

Xalte was audit the whole time but he couldn't resist to ask. "What do you mean how she's alive?"

Nao stared at Xalte as he quickly shut his own mouth while being stared down by the others.

"I killed her..."

With that remark everyone had shocked looks on their face's, sure they've killed Grimm before and Killed some white fang members but Nao stated it with eyes so soulless that it shocked them.

"You what!?" Yuto stood up as he looked at Nao with angered eyes.

"You heard me, I shoot her right between the eyes as she fell to the ocean on top of a cliff..." As Nao also stood up as he glared at Yuto.

"Easy there you two..." Axel said as both the riders took back their seats. Axel then turned to Nao "Can you continue your explanation please?"

Nao nodded as he continued. "Through some unknown means it seems as if, she is back from the dead. The reason for her revival most likely had something to do with Shocker since I saw Tyrant with her as they both escaped." Nao explained as Alcor narrowed his eyes. He didn't even tell anyone about Inami yet but something tells him not speaking out her name would be for the best.

Raiden then raised his hand. "Can you explain what sort of special skill she has? She showed some impressive moves back there."

Nao then replied to his answer. "As I have already explained she is highly manipulative and a master of disguise, she is also a genius master deceiver. She also has an ability that let's her copy a persons talent or skill, The title given to her was Ultimate Deceiver. If we ever encounter her do not engage unless I say so."

Axel looked shocked by as he spoke up. "But Nao-" he was then cut of short by Nao

"Do not engage unless I say so..." With that everyone nodded as the meeting was over.

 **The Next day**

The meeting was not a rather interesting experience but things seemed as if they've returned normal to the Riders of Beacon.. At least for now...

Nao was busy talking with Yuto, Alcor, Xalte and Axel. "So your telling me you just straight up broke up with her Nao?! Have you no sense of oh yeah I forgot sorry..." Yuto wanted to yell at Nao but also remembered Nao had also lost part of his humanity and that might have included his common sense.

"You deserved to be mad at me, I realized I might have been a little insensitive to her..." Nao looked down in shame.

Alcor was then confused how Nao had turned back to normal after that whole joy run. "So any ideas why you went on that weird happy Nao route?" Nao shook his had this as he hid his embarrassment of his from the group.

"You know I might have an idea why Nao might have been like " before " ," Axel explained as he showed Nao a coffee mug." Nao's eyes widen as he looked back at Axel. "You drank this didn't you?"

Nao nodded as Axel he had a huge facepalm. "Firstly I'm sorry but this isn't coffee its wine, secondly yes I do drink wine in a coffee mug."

"You did what!" The Three riders shouted in shock as Nao's mouth was gaping.

"I was drunk? I was drunk the whole time?!" Nao looked shocked as he stared at himself.

"Yeah it looks like my theory was right... Nao you have the special ability of when drinking any type of alcohol you would completely have a personality change!" Axel theorized as Nao sat in a corner as he was all curled up and such.

"I can't believe I did all those thing because I was drunk..." Yuto then quickly came to his side and comforted him.

"Uh its OK Nao its happens right? Calm down man..."

"Well I should be going Ironwood Is going to be here so I need to prepare... Counter measure's if I'm right his gonna bring his work with him..." Axel then walked away to his office.

"Well me and Xalte are gonna grab something to the cafeteria for lunch" Alcor said as the both of them walk towards the lift.

"Remind me why we didn't go earlier?" Xalte asked as he was confused.

"Well duh we were busy training with the simulator!" As the both of them entered the lift and left the Den.

* * *

 **Later at the cafeteria moments before the food fight ended**

"So your telling me that Revolver of yours has specially made material to store dust bullets?" Alcor said as bother Xalte and Alcor were heading towards the cafeteria.

"Not just that it can also-" he was cut short as they bumped into Sun and and blue haired young man who was wearing yellow goggles. He was wearing a red sweater and underneath I was a white shirt and a black tie.

"Oh what's up?" Xalte asked as Sun pointed at the food fight.

"Seriously? Food Fight here!" Alcor growled as he face palmed

Ruby was then seen running towards Team JNPR as she brought a tornado of food with her towards them as she hit a wall as it cracked along with JNPR who landed on it, she then quickly ran away as the Food Tornado from before rained down on team JNPR leaving a rather interesting flood art. Xalte couldn't resist to take a picture of it.

"I love this guys." Sun admitted as Xalte chuckled with agreement only to be stared down by Alcor and the young man from before.

Glynda then barged in to the doors as she pulled out her wand and started to rearrange the whole cafeteria bit by bit. Or in this case table by chair by food.

"Children Please." She adjusted her Glasses "Do not play with your food."

Alcor raised his hand "Although ma'am sorry to interrupt but Team NYAX kinda does that every day." He admitted truthfully as Glynda could only sigh at this.

The Two teams RWBY and JNPR then gathered... When Yang fell down from the roof. The children laughed at this, Ozpin then entered as the four students near the entrance greeted him.

Ozpin then approached Glynda as he held her shoulder. "Let it go." Ozpin said as he comforted her.

Glynda sighed "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world"

"And they will be but right now their still children. So why not let them play the part?" As he loved away from Glynda to the exit.

"After all- it isn't a role they will have forever." As Alcor realized what Ozpin meant by that as he looked the himself and felt angered. Xalte noticed this but he choose to ignore it. A Sausage came flying down at Xalte as it landed directly on his face. He then ate it with no problems whatsoever.

"Well I had my Lunch..."

 **Later...**

Ruby was seen walking near the school grounds of Beacon Academy as she smiled at what happened during her time in the cafeteria. But she then had frown as she remembered what happened yesterday. She then took a seat by the bench and pulled out the flower which Nao gave her from before as it had already wilted.

"Having relationship problems?" A voiced said as this shocked Ruby completely. The voice appeared to be a man in his mid thirties he was wearing a lab coat black slack, white shoes and black a black shirt with a white tie.

He had black hair and blue eyes. They are some traces of facial hair on him as he must have shaved it. Oddly enough this man looked a bit familiar to Ruby.

"Oh Sorry to startle you little girl, just can't help noticing you were feeling heartbroken." The man apologized.

Ruby looked at the man and back to flower. "How'd you know I was feeling heartbroken?" She asked.

The Man chuckled as he took a deep breath. "Are you kidding? Of course I'd notice! my wife was always like this whenever she was down."

Ruby then got a little interested with what the man said. "Oh your married?" She asked as the man pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke.

"I did" the man said with this Ruby instantly apologized.

"Oh, ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, I've mourn her for to long... Besides I'm truly blessed to have very loving children to help me go through it.." The man said as he kept smoking his cigarette

"Oh you have kids?" Ruby asked as the man nodded.

"Two Twins and a Baby boy..." As the man turned to Ruby.

"So what this about being heartbroken? Mind telling me what's wrong?" The man ask as Ruby begrudgingly replied.

"Well there's this boy I like, he could be seen as an oddball he rarely smiles doesn't have a sense of humor but he is a kind person and a natural at leading his Team. One day he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes but.." Ruby explained as she stopped.

"But?"

"Well during our date we met a very bad person who might have ruined his life or something ahh I dunno. The point is after he saw her again he just bluntly asked... Let's break up so uh here I am now huh..." As she felt saddened when talking about it.

"Do you think his a bad person for doing this?"

"No but I just can't understand why.. I mean I know he has his reason's but I can't understand why..." Ruby said as she was sulking.

"Well you know what I see? I see from my point of view is that he wants to protect you, whoever this bad person is they might be extremely dangerous as he would go to measures of not risking you being a sort of weakness against him." The man explained what he think of the boy from his point of view.

"What?"

The man could only chuckle at her reply. "Well let's see ahh you know why BatGuy avoids relationships out of the risk of people he care's about to get hurt?"

"Oh!" As Ruby was starting to understand.

"Well this is actually what this boy is doing his trying to get you way from danger not because he hates you but because he cares for you too much."

"Wait so you telling me that when he broke up with me. He was showing that he really really liked me?!" Ruby asked with hope in her eyes. The man was taken back by this but answered any way.

"In a way yes?" The man said as Ruby couldn't help but to give out a silent cheer to herself. Now that she knows for sure Nao was only doing it because he loves her she can't accept the break up.

"Thank you very much Mr uh?" Ruby thanked the man but didn't quite got his name.

"Jin just call me Jin..." The man introduced himself as he stood up and walk away before turning back to Ruby one last time. "Till we meet again Ruby Rose." As he disappeared in the crowd.

Ruby couldn't help but just stare at Jin as he disappeared. "Wait did I ever tell him my name?" Ruby then noticed Jin had left a red suitcase it also had the same rose emblem that was on her. "Did he leave this on purpose?" Ruby then took hold of the suitcase and examined it. Her eyes widen at the contents that was in it.

* * *

 **Elsewhere.**

We See an old warehouse being used by the white fang and see Roman Torchwick conversing with two figures. One was a young man with silver hair and was wearing grey and black attire. The other was a girl in with green hair she was wearing green and white clothing as she had tan skin.

Torchwick then looked at a peace of paper he had obtained/pick pocketed from The girls pocket.

Torchwick stared at the paper as he looked at them.

"Why do you have this address?" He asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." The girl replied

"Yeah I would." As Torchwick showed the paper to them. "Now where have you been all day?"

"Cleaning up your problem's." The boy answered as he pointed that out. "One of them at least."

Torchwick looked a little angered by this "I had that under control."

The boy replied hastily "Two packed bags and a ticket out of vale said otherwise."

Angered Torchwick approached the young man "Listen you little punk, if were up to me I would take you and your little street-rat friend here, and I would-" He was cut of when a female voice answered from afar.

"Do what, Roman?" As on top of a platform a girl appeared above the three. She appeared to have long black hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a red dress with yellow markings on it. She then walked towards the platform elevator and it brought her down.

Torchwick looked a little scared as he answered. "Hahaha I uh... Not kill them?"

The green haired girl turned as she called out the girl in red's name "Cinder!"

Cinder than walked towards them "I thought I made it clear that you were to eliminate, The would be runaway." As she looked down on Torchwick.

Torchwick looked a little nervous as he tried explaining. "I was uh going to-"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo." The girl replied to Cinder. "Mercury and I decided, To take it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

The boy now known as Mercury answered "I think he was some sort of cat actually."

"What like a puma?" The girl laughed at this.

"Ya there you go." Mercury answered.

"Quiet." Said Cinder too the two as Torchwick had the Oh your in trouble look on them. "Did I not specifically instruct you two. To keep your hands clean while in Vale?" As Torchwick chuckled at this.

"I just thought-" The girl uttered but was then cut of by Cinder.

"Don't think." Said Cinder Roman showed the Your Dead Sign language. "Obey."

The girl then answered with a sad look. "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Cinder then turned to Torchwick as the older man was laughing nervously.

"And You. Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked as Torchwick answered.

"Uh..." As he pointed two the containers that had dust in them to his right "Eh?" As he then pointed to the container on his left " Ehhhh?" As he showed the giant container holding dust in them "EHHHHHHHHHH!?" He then walked towards her. "Sorry if I've been a little busy, Stealing every speck of dust in the kingdom!"

Mercury then commented "Your an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski-mask."

Torchwick glared at Mercury "Look around kid. I've got this town running scared. Police camping out at every corner. Dust Prices to the roof and We're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystal's and rounds than we know what to do with, Its also a matter of time before those armored hunters find us. Did you know how hard it was fending of those pesky little kids while trying to get this stuff to safety?!"

"Speaking of which." As he turned around to them. "If you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand-master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies a little smoother." He ended the last one with a shout.

Cinder then approached Torchwick in a smooth like voice. "Oh Roman. Have a little faith." As Cinder touched his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Two stared at each other as Roman begrudgingly obeyed with a grunt.

"Besides, were done with dust." Cinder said as Torchwick looked confused by this.

"Okay. Then what now?" Roman asked.

Cinder then answered "We're moving. Have the White Fang and Shocker, clear out this building." She then walked to a crack that appeared out of nowhere with all the Shocker grunts forming a line beside the crack. "I'll send you details and coordinate's tonight." As two figures went out of the portal and they appeared to be Inami and Muzuki.

"Coordinates?" Roman asked as Another figure went out of the portal. Cinder turned to Rowan.

"Were proceeding to stage 2.." As Mercury and the other girl walked behind Cinder and had a look over the their figure. The figure was wearing a white hoodie jacket which conciled his hair and face, he also wore white slacks, black hoes and his undershirt was red the most noticeable thing was a smiling white mask on his face he approached Cinder with his hands in his pocket.

"Its great to finally meet you Kage." Cinder greeted the now know Kage.

"Ahh fresh air.. So... when do we start." He asked as Cinder smiled at him.

* * *

 **The Next day**

Large Military ships started landing down on Beacon academy as Ozpin, Axel and Glynda were viewing them up high from Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travel's" Glynda commented

"Yeah why can't he just bring gifts..." Axel cried out.

"Well running an academy and a military makes him a busy man But, Yes those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin said to the two as they looked at the window.

"More like trying to get attention the most desperate way possible." Axel said aloud as Glynda couldn't help but to smile.

Ozpin's desk then alerted him of a visitor as the three turned to the door. "Come in."

The doors opened and man in his mid 50's came out he appeared to be wearing a full white military outfit he also had a tint of white hair on his side burns.

"Ozpin" the man who must be Ironwood greeted Ozpin.

"Hello General" Ozpin replied

"Please, drop the formalities" as the walked towards each other for a handshake. "Its been to long!" Ozpin chuckled as they shook hands. Both Glynda and Axel walk towards Ironwood.

The man's eyes perked up "And Glynda!" As he faced towards her. "It has certainly been to long since we last met."

Glynda then answered with a sigh "Oh James..." He then turned to Ozpin "I'll be outside." As she left, Axel shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well she hasn't changed a bit." He then averted his eyes towards Axel.

"Ah you must be Axel so glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about your work!" As they both shook hands with each other.

Axel smiled as he commented "I could say the same to you, I admire how you can handle both your school work and military work with no problems." Ironwood only chuckled at this.

"So what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas." Ozpin asked as Axel poured some coffee in two coffee mugs and handed it to Ozpin. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students for the Vytal festival." Ozpin then gave one of the mugs to Ironwood.

"Well you know how much I love vale this time of year." As Ironwood added something from his glass into his coffee. "Besides, with you hosting" as he took a stood in front of Ozpin's desk "I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up." Ozpin then walked to his desk coffee mug in hand and took a shim.

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends.. However" as he turned to Axel who stood beside him.

"That small fleet out there it has us somewhat concerned" Axel said as he saw one of the ships flying around in a barrel roll and sweat dropped at this.

"Well Concern is what brought them here." Ironwood explained

Ozpin then replied "I understand traveling between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

Axel chuckle at this. "His right two of my students had to travel to Vacuo and back here again but they didn't need a huge escort to find their way here." Ironwood looked at the both of them.

"The both of you and I know why I brought those men" Ironwood explained as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Axel could only shook his head while Ozpin placed down his Coffee as he sighed.

"We are at a time of peace. Shows of power like this- are just going to give of the wrong impression." He said as Ironwood quickly replied.

"But if what Qrow said was true- then" he was cut of by Ozpin.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin the folded his hands together.

"Its the Vytal Festival; a time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds oa soldiers half way across the continent."

Ironwood the replied softly "I'm just being cautious."

Ozpin then replied "As am I... Which is why we will continue to the train the best huntsmen and huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am as well." Ironwood replied. Ozpin then turned to Axel.

"If we ever fail to come prepared for that day, I can always have faith in Axel's Armored Hunters" as Axel bowed at what Ozpin said.

"Ah I've heard of that. Your team does Recon and infiltration missions against the White Fang correct?"

"That's just part of our job and yes. My students are of the best of the best ever since we had 4 new members to join us." Axel proudly said as Ironwood smiled.

"I'm proud to see such talented students fight for the world... But may I ask? What exactly are the armored riders?" Axel was about to answer but the doors opened to reveal Nao who was wearing his cloak entered the room and answered for Axel.

"We are highly trained Hunters in training with special armor that allows us access to various weapons and abilities. Our work is simply in the shadows to avoid wide spread panic to the people. Currently we are developing a more advanced version of our armor's to be used in battle for new comers." Nao saluted at General Ironwood as he explained this.

"Ah Nao what brings you here?" Ozpin asked. Ironwood looked a little intrigued by the boys appearance.

"Oh right allow me to introduce the Assign leader for Team NYAX and Armored Riders." Axel introduced him as Nao introduce himself.

"My... My..." He struggled to say it as Ironwood looked at him with a look of confusion. In the background you could see Axel whispering "YOU CAN DO IT!"

Nao took a deep breath. "My Name is Nao Kimaji it is a great honor to meet you here I mean sir..." He said as he was stuttering.

"What an odd boy nevertheless its nice to meet you Kimaji." Ironwood replied with a smile. Nao some what felt comfortable he hasn't heard someone call his last name in a while now... Not that it means anything as people only started calling his sister by her last name and started calling him by his nickname.

"What do you need help with sir." Nao asked as he walked towards the desk.

"Well Nao this is only a request I want you to do, not a mission." As Ozpin took a sip from his coffee. Nao nodded at this.

"We need you to track down Roman Torchwick, we believe he maybe working with the White Fang when you had provided us with the picture of him during the White Fang raid." Ozpin explained as Axel slipped a picture of Torchwick.

"Any leads Mr Ozpin?" As Axel was the one to answer.

"All we know is that he might be in hiding with the White Fang considering that your forte is to locate White Fang bases, we thought that you could look into this." Axel answered.

"If possible do not engage him unless needed to. You are not required to capture or eliminate Torchwick, your mission is to simply look into it." Ozpin continued "That will be all you are dismissed."

With that Nao left as Yuto was waiting for him via elevator. The three adults saw them leave as Ironwood spoke out.

"Strange boy but you made the right choice, he seems to have the sense of responsibility a leader must have." Axel smiled at this proclamation. "But does he know of... " them" ?" Ironwood asked.

"As of for now he has no idea of them, but when the time comes he and his friends will learn the truth." Ozpin stated as he looked back at the window.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the lift_**

"Man Nao I'm Envious of you, really you get promoted to team captain of the whole Armored Riders!" Yuto commented.

"Well I did kinda forced Axel to do it..." Nao sweat dropped at this. As Yuto nodded with a sigh.

"As of Now id like you to contact Raiden and Frederick. Ask them to go undercover to find and White Fang meetings that involve A Human... Being there." Nao ordered as Yuto reluctantly obeyed as he contacted both Raiden and Frederick.

 ** _The Library_**

The members of Team RWBY where busy playing world war remnant? Who knows I forgot lel. While Team JNPR where busy doing other things. Ren was reading a huge book, which is what libraries are for obviously! Nora had fallen asleep on the book she was sharing with Ren while Jaune was reading a comic book. Pyrrha saw this as she took the comic from Jaune and handed him a proper book to read... Only for her to read the comic herself.

With Team RWBY Yang had just defeated Ruby's kingdoms fleet as she cried with sadnesses and mourned the lost of her soldiers/friends Yang then remarked that most of the soldiers where probably android's.

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!?" Ruby shouted as she was crying on the play mat.

Yang then turned to Weiss "Well Weiss its your turn."

Weiss then looked at her cards in confusion "I have... Absolutely no idea what's going on." Yang then slipped past her.

"Look its easy!" As Yang explained all that is needed for Weiss to understand to play the game the two remaining members of Team NYAX where having a Chess rematch... Students in the library couldn't help but look at the scene before them. They weren't just playing normal chess... They were playing Holo chess their soldiers maybe holograms but all the pieces they had were in a way where sentient **(A/N No game no life reference you should notice this.)** Both their pieces were not fighting with the normal rule of chess anymore... They were in on slaught attack. Knights where Taking down Pawn's Bishop's where destroying Rooks! It was an all out war!. Both player's faces could be seen reflected to their King Pieces. Xalte took a Castling Position while Alcor had Pawn's protecting him.

"Give it up Xalte! You are losing more and more if your men!" King Alcor shouted as King Xalte merely Chuckled.

"We shall not give up our fair maiden WEISS SAMA has given us power! We shall not lose!" King Xalte said as his armies charged at Alcor's troops.

"Your just three moves away from conquering Remnant." Those words could be heard by The two kings as they looked at Weiss who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hahahah! YES! FEEL THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"

Yang then pulled out a card "Trap Card." As a Huh could be heard from Weiss. Yang the arranged all the pieces on their playmat as she proudly announced. "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss then fell into tears as she cried out. "I hate this games of emotions we play." Ruby then ran to Weiss's lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss. Well make it through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Despite this Weiss hugged Ruby.

The two kings from before stare at the battle as Xalte commented. "Does she have a dream take over the world or something?"

Alcor sweat dropped. "Almost all Schnee's do.. Its kinda in our blood." With this distraction King Xalte's Pawn ran in and beheaded King Alcor's head ending the game in the process. In the real version of Xalte and Alcor we could see Xalte smirking and Alcor shocked.

"NOOOO MY HEAD!" Alcor shouted as the game announced the winner. The students then left the two as the game had already started as they started doing... Well background character stuff?

"You merciless took my head! Why!" Alcor cried out.

"I thought true men don't cry Alcor." Xalte commented as Alcor stood up.

"Shut up... I'm I'm just sweating my eye's." The Schnee defended pridefully.

"Now as promised... Give me advice for dating your sister.." Xalte said with sparks in his eyes. Alcor sighed at this. The two had made a bet to help each other out to get themselves noticed by their love interest's Consider it whoever wins becomes the wing man.

"Sup Loser's?" A Familiar voice said as the two looked and saw Sun with the blue haired boy from earlier.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted. As Alcor's stared at Sun with huge eyes as dark aura surrounded him.

"Sun..." He said Xalte looked surprised by this.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen..." Sun replied.

Weiss was angered but this. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

"I never got the chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." As he gestured towards the boy next to him.

"Uh... Aren't libraries for reading?" The boy asked.

With this Ren raised his hands as Nora woke up. "THANK YOU!"

"PANCAKES!" Nora said half asleep.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd."

"Gegehegegh! Intellectual. Okay. Thank you." As the boy introduced himself. "I'm Neptune."

Weiss looked a little interested with Neptune as she asked. "So, Neptune where are you from?"

"Haven... And I don't believe. I caught your name. Snow angel?"

Weiss looked a little more interested with this. "Um... I'm Weiss." In the background you could hear Jaune saying are you kidding me?

"Neptune..." Xalte said as he had the same condition as Alcor now both were glaring at their respective rivals.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said when suddenly he replied again "Wanna eat the dirt outside of this Dump? Wait I didn't say that!" As Weiss looked a little surprised by this reply.

Sun then approached Blake. "I never took you as the board-game-playing type!" Blake then just looked at him.

"Right..." Blake then stood up. "Well I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." As Blake left. Sun look a little disappointed by this only for him to be Hit by a football/ soccer ball out of nowhere.

"What the?" He said surprised.

The two riders could be seen in the corner. Xalte had his leg out while Alcor was holding his head. All those weird thing's that happens recently must be because of them.

"Xalte."

"Alcor." They said to each other.

"I think we are gonna be the best wingman to each other." Alcor said as Xalte nodded.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Nao and Yuto where consulting Raiden and Frederick about the investigation of Roman Torchwick's involvement to the white fang.

"I see then don't worry I think I can get any information about Torchwick tonight." Raiden nodded as They explained the plan.

"So You really didn't make all those punny puns?" Frederick asked Nao as he stared at Frederick with a deadpanned

"Look we shall speak of my joyful run for now we need to get as much as info about information to Torchwick." Nao said as he looked a little offended.

"Oh so that didn't tickle your funny bone?" Frederick said as with a horrifying glare and hands covered with electricity Yuto held Fredrick's shoulder.

"If you make more puns the one who will be beating you is not Nao... But me." With a gulp Frederick nodded.

"Well let me know if you've obtained information I'm going to check any of our stolen White Fang records about Torchwick's involvement. As Nao walked away.

Both Raiden and Frederick nodded as they headed out to do their mission. Yuto meanwhile... We'll him. He decided to take a look at the nature that was around him.

"How did it ever come to this... Life is strange huh? The moment when you thought you'd be alone your whole life. You suddenly got friends all around you." As he took out a locket and opened it revealing a picture of a younger version of Yuto Hugging a woman with long yellow hair her face was covered by the sunlight.

"Why did you have to leave me... Why... Kaa-san." Yuto cried gripping onto the locket.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but we appeared to be lost as three almost familiar individuals approached him." They were wearing Haven's school uniform which was a black suit with white stripes on the shoulder and white lines on it. The pocket could be seen thanks to a reddish brown patch on it.

"Oh are you uh new?" Yuto realized as he stood up. The first figure two figure were girls instead of wearing slacks the were wearing skirts. One girl was wearing glasses and had pink hair that was tied in pigtails. The other girl was rather tomboyish looking as she was covering her face with a fedora The last figure a boy had wore his hoodie jacket over his uniform.

"No were visiting from haven actually." The girl in the fedora said still covering her face.

"We appear to be lost so could you urm tell us where the guest dorms are?" The girl with glasses said with a pout.

Yuto smiled as he gladly instructed the directions towards the guest dorms. "And then you will see the dorms entrance on your right. Hoped that helped?"

"Very Mr! Your so good at telling directions!" Glasses smiled as she thanked Yuto. Yuto couldn't help but too smile and rub his temple.

'This girl is so cute..." He thought to himself.

"Well thanks well be of then cmon Shojikina." Fedora said to Hoodie as the three walked past Yuto to head to their dorm. Yuto was then able to see half of Shojikina's face as he walked past him.

"Arigato... Yuto-kun." Shojikina said as he walked past Yuto. Yuto then felt a strange yet familiar Aura from the boy.

"Wait... Who is this guy... He fells... Familiar?" Yuto said as he looked at the backs of the three students. Fedora's face could be seen as it was Inami the glasses girl smiled as upon further look. It was Muzuki. The three walked towards Beacon Academy. As they were ready to inflict chaos within the school itself.

 **Are you ready for the next stage?**

* * *

KRTC: No action scene's but man that was amazing! More secrets more enemies and more stuff! Amazing eh? It took me two days to write this. I joke you not, two days!

Nao: Are you okay? You did sleep right?

KRTC: TWIN DAYS!

Shinzo: Clearly he hasn't taken a proper nap...

Nao: Well we realized we didn't show the stats for the other Lockseeds last time so here we go!

 **LOCKSEEDS BIO**

 **Donguri Lockseed** also known as the "Acorn Lockseed" : Allows Gridon to transform into Donguri Arms, equipped with the Donkachi. Its code is LS-03 and it is Class B. Despite its low ranking the user of said Lockseed had improved their abilities to fight against stronger enemies making this Lockseed not one to be treated like child's play.

 **Matsubokkuri Lockseed** also known as the "Pinecone Lockseed": Allows Kurokage to transform into Matsubokkuri Arms, equipped with the Kagematsu. Its code is LS-01 and it is Class C. A massive multi produced version of this locoweed was made for the Kurokage troopers, because of this Raiden also equips the Break Fist a weapon capable if knocking out normal C to A-Class Lockseeds with a single punch.

 **Forbidden Ringo Lockseed** also known as the "Forbidden Apple Lockseed" : Allows Idunn to transform into Ringo Arms, equipped with the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector. This Lockseed possesses Helheim powers that could turn the user into an Inves, in which it turns out to be the first Lockseed that Ryoma Sengoku had invented. Its code is LS-TABOO. It is unknown to how Idunn came into possession with a dangerous Lockseed such as this and how she could even wield its power without any side effects. But one thing this Lockseed reflects her obsession over Nao as she call it the fruition of their love.

 **Orange + Melon Energy Lockseed** : unlike other Lockseed's this Lockseed mixes the power of Gaim's orange Lockseed to give access to the Jimber Melon arms. This Form is gives Gaim access to the Sonic Arrow and the Musou Saber as the Musou Saber is Gaim's Default weapon for every arms. This form gives Gaim the ability to create energy shields and a Multiple Energy arrow shots from the Sonic Arrow or through the energy shield itself. Alcor was hesitant in giving his Melon Lockseed and Genesis Driver but Nao was able to convince the man to give him them.

 **Reaper Energy Lockseed** also known as the "Death Energy Lockseed." Allows Shin Tyrant to transform into Reaper Energy Arms. The First of its kind which was made by the unknown Dr 15. Its code is E.L.S.-DARK. The Reaper Energy arms appear to be a combination of Grimm and an Energy Lockseed therefore it is safe to say Shin-Tyrant may be able to use Grimm abilities to fight against his enemies. The only way to use this Lockseed is by using the more improved version of the Genesis Driver. The Genesis Driver Zwei. Not much is currently know about this driver but it is considered to be able to use Lockseeds beyond the S-Class Tier.


	5. Chapter 5: MISSION 2 - Gaim Yami

_**Review Reply Corner**_

 **Doom marine:** This will be my last reply from you because you have evolve to worthless trash. That is all goodbye also read my profile if you still wanna flame me bye.

 **ninjarider1:** CALM DOWN -slaps his face- You will get your damn fight scenes! Three fight scenes in fact! So Calm down XD

 **MRDESANTA:** I can sort of understand what you mean unlike my other chapters I added less crazy and more logic but I just want to show that my OC's and the OC's that were given to me arent just oh look bad guy fight then hey you my friend and stuff.

I just want to show a bit of back story to each of the OC's I have I showed most of Nao's back story since he is the protagonist but no he really isn't the the true main protagonist because the main protagonist is Team NYAX and RWBY, after reading a lot of fanfics other authors make I see that they also treat their OC's fairly which is what I'm trying to do for this story. It deserves a slice of life before the dark time that would fall before it...

 **Ragnathebloodedge22:** Did you honestly think Nao was getting a girl that easily? HAHAHA! That's funny but yeah wine is some pretty weird stuff so I thought hey why not this?

 **All Reviewers (Reply To Everyone's Review):** I'm gonna start making this sort of thing so I can send a message to all my reviewers. Thanks for the reviews it really helps I also appreciate how you help me by giving idea and the such I hope I have your full support in the future!

* * *

 _ **KAMEN RIDER GAIM:THE ORANGE HUNTER S2**_

 _ **MISSION 2: THE DESTRUCTION ON STAGE OF YAMI!**_

Nao was in a garden as he was watering a certain flower. He looked at the flower with a smile and touched it. "Myosotis aka the Forget-me-not huh? These flowers are really interesting..." As a flashback of someone's words was heard by him.

"They maybe gone but as long as you hold on to their memories they will never be truly gone." A girl with purple hair said to Nao in his flashback.

Nao was then back to reality as he turned around. A person was standing there in a lab coat. This person appeared to be Jin the person which Ruby met before.

"You sure have Grown.. Son.." Jin said with a smile as Nao turned to him with a chuckle.

"Didn't expect to see you here so early in the battle old man." As Jin smiled at the young boys reply.

Jin walked towards Nao as they were both facing each other. "Noa.. iie Nao right? You go by your nickname now don't you?" Jin asked.

Nao replied with an agitated look. "Kimaji Noayama died when Sachiko and Kiriha was murdered." Jin despite the look only smiled at the young man.

"I'm sure you have many questions... But time will tell besides.. Your bound to remember eventually." Jin advised as he took out a Genesis Core as well as a Lemon Lockseed and gave it to Nao.

"You might need this for your next battle son." Jin said as Nao reluctantly took them. Jin then walked his opposite way but stopped at the last minute.

"I'm sorry for getting you involve into this Nao. I never wanted this for you... Any of it." Was the words that Jin said.

"I have every right to try and beat you up right now... But I know there's a reason this is happening to me and my friends. Because of that we shall look for that secret together." Nao said confidently at Jin as he kept the two items aside.

"Well good luck son, may you find the answers you seek." Jin said as a crack appeared in front of him as he entered it.

Nao then went back to his dorm room as a figure was looking him go from behind.

It was class time today but thanks to the special privileges Team NYAX had they were preparing for their recon mission. Nao thought it be a good idea for him to upgrade his friends weapons.

"Man can't believe were skipping Prof Poop's class I would've died listing to his childhood stories." Alcor commented as Nao was busy at his work station and tricking out his Intercepter.

Nao then walked out to Alcor as he handed him his weapon. "I fixed the recoil of the bow now you should be able to use dust based arrow attacks." As he pressed a button one of his blades as it turned into a bow he then turned it back into a sword as the sword tip launch and stuck itself to the wall. "I also added a grappling hook to them." Alcor looked at his weapon as he stared at it.

"Me likey..." He said awed as he swung it around for a little bit.

"So what about my old Retractable Spear? Did you just ad another tip to it? He he I'm joking" Yuto said as he looked to Nao. Nao then took out a Staff the Size of the Musou saber.

"Yes I did but instead of Damascus Steel for the blade part I replaced them with plasma." Nao said as both ends of the staff made it longer as a plasma sword appeared on both ends. Nao then threw it in the sky as they spilt into two parts making them two separate weapons.

"You can also split it into two." Nao then retracted the weapon and gave it to Yuto.

"Sweet Christmas..." As he looked at how powerful his weapon had become. "From this day I dub you Plasma Baron."

"Ohhh do I get something cool?!" Xalte looked excited as Nao smiled, he then took out what to be a modified 50 caliber sniper rifle.

"This boy here is a sniper rifle capable of using thermal scope, night vision mode an automatic targeting system Ultra Violet rays and etc all at the same time. Xalte gaped at this. "This baby also loads any kind of dust based ammunition and can pierced to any kind of solid surface. Rocks, Walls, steel you name it and it nails it." Nao then pulled the back side of the sniper rifle as the extended Barrel was pulled back and it appeared as a machine gun.

"I know you prefer to fight face to face with them so I made a Rapid Fire mode as well as a shotgun mode for it." Nao then shot at a Grimm dummy as multiple bullets destroyed it completely leaving only the head. Nao then pulled back then scope as a click could be heard. He then shot it as the head was completely destroyed along with the wall behind it covered in bullets.

"I name it the X Caliber." Nao then gave weapon to Xalte.

"Were gonna blow up some heads X Caliber... Hehehe" as he smiled with excitement.

Nao then walked towards his Grimm Arc as it was still charging. He sighed at this. Axel was there the whole time looking at all the weapons he made.

"Nao sorry to ask but how and when did you learn to make all this?" As the tree members of NYAX heard what he said and listened in.

"I payed attention in class, I also look it up online." As he showed his notebook filled with so many complicated note's. The four looked very surprised by this.

Yuto then walked up to him. "Nao what are you the Ultimate Genius?!" Yuto asked.

Nao simply shook his head. "I'm the Ultimate Singer." As he walked past him.

"How can a singer make all this?" Alcor said as he looked at his and everyones weapons.

Axel then looked like he remembered something. "Oh that reminds me did you do your make up homework from last time?" As all three members of NYAX froze at this. "You didn't right?" Axel sighed at this as he straighten his collar "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? IM NOT LETTING YOU OUT ON THE MISSION UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK!" As all three members ran away to complete their homework. Raiden and Frederick the only ones with no weapon upgrades sweat dropped at this.

* * *

 _ **Later that night..**_

The Armored Riders were getting ready for their recon mission aboard their VTOL as they were getting ready in the sky's. As Frederick wore a White Fang Uniform that they acquired along with a camera implanted Grimm mask Alcor wore his normal clothes with A camera implanted Grimm mask and Cat ears.

"Alright These cat ears should let me to hear whatever you hearing." Nao explained as Alcor nodded.

"So we just check and see if Roman is Really involve with the white fang?" Alcor asked as Nao nodded.

"If possible we would like to know why, so stay incognito for as much as time that you can." Nao then turned to Raiden and Frederick.

"I really appreciate for your help in finding the White Fang meeting here tonight." Raiden and Frederick smiled at this.

"Don't mention it at least were not being treated like cannon fodder." Frederick grinned as Raiden nodded.

"Fredrick You will be providing Support for Alcor if anything comes up you need to get outta there." Frederick nodded.

"Raiden I need you to pilot the ship since Alcor will be busy with the infiltration." Raiden nodded as he headed towards the pilot seat.

Nao then hold his ear piece. "Yuto Xalte is the perimeter clear?" As we then see Xalte an Alcor right above a rooftop staring down at the warehouse right next to them.

"So far the enemy hasn't seen us yet. Xalte how many hostiles are there?" Yuto asked as Xalte looked at his scope with his thermal sights.

"Its a small army along with the new recruits." Was Xalte reply as the scene shifted back to Nao. The Doors opened as Frederick Jumped out with a parachute and landed directly on the rooftop of the Factory as he infiltrated it from above. Alcor looked down and saw the new recruits entering the factory.

"Remind me again why I have to wear a Grimm mask?" Alcor asked as Raiden answered him.

"Humanity wanted to make monster outta my kin so the white fang choose to down the faces of monsters."

"Woah that's dark raiden."

"And I'm guessing so does the guys that made it. Your clear to jump Alcor." As Alcor jumped down with a dive. He pulled out his Intercepter and activated his grapple mode and grappled his way down safely. Alcor took cover behind a wall as he casual entered the warehouse and was greeted by the bouncer.

He then entered the room as it was filled with white fang members with a giant curtain with the white fang mark hiding something behind it. "Seeing what I'm seeing Nao?" He whispered as on a terminal in the VTOL Nao responded.

"This isn't just some terrorist group anymore their building an army." Nao commented as Frederick who was already disguised as a guard looked from above.

"Seems like it's a full house tonight." Frederick commented as he looked around from his position. Alcor was busy looking at all the members present from far behind to avoid attention.

"Thank you all for coming, for those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight. Allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours." A White Fang Captain appeared as he said. Both Frederick and Alcor turned to look and it was Torchwick.

"Target confirmed, Torchwick is here." Frederick whispered. From the rooftop across the building with the white fang members Xalte had already locked on to the man.

"I got him in my sights." Was Xalte's reply as Yuto nodded at this.

"Affirmative let's see what Torchwick has to say for us." Nao said as he was looking through the views of Alcor and Frederick.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause." Torchwick greeted everyone as cheers or shouts could be heard. A girl then appeared out of the curtain she had a very strange hair with the color of the Neapolitan ice cream. But because the distance they couldn't tell what more features she had.

"What's a human doing here!" One of the white fang members shouted.

"I'm glad you asked dearie." Torchwick replied with a smile. "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST." He explained "Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or, better yet: killed!" He continued.

"Man this guy is good at conversation's." Alcor whispered to Nao. Nao noted from his place as he ate a muffin.

"... Would like to mention that you and I ALL have a common enemy." Torchwick continued when the team wasn't listening. "The ones in control, the people pulling the string's. The dirty rotten humans that run our kingdom." Torchwick explained.

"What do you think his playing at?" Xalte asked as Nao answered.

"I dunno but I want to know."

Torchwick then continued his rather long speech. "Government, Military. Even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life." As cheers could be heard as Alcor and Frederick grunted at this.

"And their all pests that need to be dealt with." Torchwick then smiled. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around." As cheers could be heard. Alcor narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like where this is going Nao." Alcor whispered to his earpiece.

"Just keep quiet and try not to blow your cover." Urged Nao as Alcor responded with a grunt.

"No offense to any rodents in the room." Torchwick then snapped his fingers as the curtain went down and revealed it a giant robot suit behind it. The White Fang Mark could be seen on the side of the mech.

"No way, its.. Its the Atlesian Paladin - 290 Protoype that I designed..." Alcor said with shock. Frederick was surprised but he didn't wanna avert any attention as he asked.

"You design this?"

"Well kind of, I only designed the management of the weapons for the Atlas military to use. How the hell did Torchwick get his hands on this! This is bad." Alcor said panicked, thanks to the cheers of shock Alcor was not heard.

"Keep your head in the game. This isn't the worst thing we've seen today boys." Nao said as he was sipping coffee much like Ozpin would which caused Raiden to sweat drop even though he was at the pilot seat.

Torchwick then continued his speech. "As some of you may have heard. This right here-" as he knocked on the mech. "-is Atlas' newest line of defense against all the scary things in the world. " and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves." Nao was shocked by this but nobody could tell.

"Now, many of your brother's have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you rather to stay in the city, thats fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, This is the arsenal I can provide you." Torchwick said as he smiled. "Any questions?" But only cheers could be heard.

"Confirmed it seems our speculation's about their operation being in the south east was right. Alcor, Frederick get out of there." Nao ordered as the two nodded. Frederick was able to escape unnoticed by the guard on the top stands but Alcor..

"-Will all new recruits please come forward." The Captain Said as Alcor was in a slight problem here.

"Uh Nao?" Alcor pleaded for help as the answer came from his earpiece. "Stay in cover, look for a fuse box." As Alcor step forward and looked around for a fuse box as he found it. "Yeah but Faunus can see in the dark remember?"

"When did I ever say we were going to let you escape in the dark?" Nao grinned as On the side of the rooftop Xalte could be seen aiming at the fuse box thanks to the automatic targeting system and since the camera on Alcor's Grimm mask was actually connected with the scope. The VTOL was then right above the Factory as The weapons were online.

Fredrick was then see on the ground with his disguise undone as he took out his scroll to view what Nao was seeing. "Whatever crazy plan you got there Gaim please don't disappoint."

"Wait... Is that Blake?! Wait is that Sun!" Alcor said as he saw the two faunus in the crowd with shock. Nao saw this as he quickly turned of the weapons and the VTOL took higher altitude again.

"The mission has been comprised! Alcor, Xalte you guys need to escape along with the two civilians." Nao ordered as the words civilians could be heard repeating in everyone head.

"Nao please tell me you didn't play any RTS games before the mission." Yuto said at his earpiece while you could see Xalte who was next to him sweat dropping.

"Maybe... But thats not the point Xalte shoot the fuse now!" Nao ordered as Xalte replied.

"I can't My Targeting Systems gone haywire some what?!" Was what he said as he was trying to find the correct position of the fuse box thought the wall.

"Wait what do you mean? Didn't Alcor... No Alcor!" Nao then panicked as he saw that Alcor had destroyed his camera.

"He sees us." Sun said to Blake as they were seen by Torchwick. Just as Torchwick was about to move. A familiar young man walked past the two and whispered.

"I'll by you some time, find a way out now."

 _ **MELON ENERGY!**_

Alcor unlocked his Melon Energy Lockseed as the White Fang members saw this along with Torchwick. He then placed it in the drive bay.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

He then Pushed the Seaboll compressor as his Grimm mask came of.

 _ **SODA!**_

As the vascular duck filled the concentrate pod with orange juice.

 _ **MELON ENERGY ARMS!**_

As Techno music played and the arms dropped Zangetsu-Shin took Alcor's place as he began shooting at the guards then at the fuse box. Giving time for Sun and Blake to escape with the window. But Torchwick inside the Paladin gave chase towards them.

Zangetsu-Shin was able to Navigate to the crowd as he slashed at the grunts with close combat weapons and was able to escape them. From up above a motorcycle came crashing down to the ground right next Zangetsu-Shin as he swiftly jumped onto it.

"That was totally reckless Zangetsu-Shin." Said the person who was riding the motorcycle as it was revealed that the motorcycle was the Sakura Hurricane and its rider was Gaim.

"Sorry but hey I was under pressure." As the Sakura Hurricane began chasing after Torchwick who was chasing after the two faunus.

"Any ideas on why Alcor was there?" Sun asked as he and Blake were trying to escape Torchwick.

"Either his stalking me or... His my Knight in shining armor." Blake replied as She blushed at this which almost caused Sun to slip.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Xalte and Yuto.**_

Xalte and Yuto were on their respective bikes as they were heading to catch up with Gaim and Zangetsu-Shin only for them to be shit down by Shin-Tyrant who appeared before them. The two then stop their bikes as they saw the dark rider before them.

"Tyrant!? Damn get out ta the way we have no time for you." Yuto shouted as Shin-Tyrant rushed towards them with her Schyte with Yuto barely able to dodge.

"Ah no talk but fight eh? Xalte let's go!" Yuto said as Xalte nodded as they took their respective lockseeds out.

 **BANANA!**

 **BUDOU!**

"Henshin!"

They both shouted as they lock their Lockseed on their Sengoku Drivers drive bays and hit the cutting lever.

 **COME ON! BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

 **HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU~HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

As both Baron and Ryugen had done their armors as they started to fight against Shin-Tyrant who merely laughed.

* * *

 _ **Back to Gaim and Zangetsu-Shin**_

As Gaim and Zangetsu-Shin on the Sakura Hurricane gave haste towards the mech, a portal to Helheim opened in front of them suddenly as they rode right into it. Gaim then hit the breaks as they had entered Helheim.

"Helheim? But how I didn't even hit top speed yet?" Gaim uttered as Zangetsu-Shin was shocked by this.

"DUDE WHY DIDNT YOU HIT TTOpSPEED THEN! WE COULD'VE CATH UP TO THEM!" Shouted Zangetsu-Shin with a worried tone. Gaim just bonked his head as he feel from his bike.

"Shut up. If we reach top speed we won't end up saving your girl but in Helheim instead. Although we are already here."

"Hai! So desu! Welcome Darling~! This is a quite beautiful forest isn't it?" A voice said as someone appeared from a Helheim Tree. Gaim gritted his teeth as he saw the person who had revealed themselves.

"Muzuki..." Gaim said as Zangetsu-Shin steadily took out his Sonic Arrow.

"Ehehehe it seems you didn't forget about me? Thats wonderful?!" Muzuki cheered as Gaim clenched his Daidaimaru.

"What is your game demon?" Zangetsu-Shin asked as he kept his stance.

"Ara? Me? I'm not a demon! And I'll tell you. I just want to play around with my sweet Noa-kun!" Muzuki then took out her Ringo Lockseed.

 **RINGO!**

"Henshin~!"

She then placed the Lockseed in her Sengoku Driver drive bay as she she locked it on and hit the cutting lever.

 **COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN ~FRUITS~!**

As the arms dropped on Muzuki her pre arms formed as Idunn had took her place.

"Hmm I remember you and your friends made your own role class so here is mine. Kamen Rider Idunn taste the power of my desire..." As she took out her Sword Bringer.

"Gaim permission to fight Idunn?" Zangetsu-Shin asked Gaim as Gaim took out a Genesis Core and Lemon Lockseed.

"Why do you even need to ask." Gaim said as he removed his ride indicator and placed the Genesis Core. Gaim's Orange Lockseed closed as the lock was off but it was still on the driver.

 _ **LEMON ENERGY!**_

Zangetsu-Shin looked surprised by this as he asked. "Were the hell did cha get that Lockseed and Genesis Core from?" Gaim turned too Zangetsu-Shin.

"To many questions you ask, no do that anymore." He replied with a yoda like accent. He then placed the lemon energy Lockseed at the Genesis Core Drive Bay and then locked on both Lockseeds.

 **LOCK** _ **ON!**_

Gaim then hit his cutting lever as a crack appeared with the Lemon Energy arms, Gaim's Orange arms ascended and combined with the lemon energy arms and turned into a jinboari. The arms then dropped and formed the same arms from before but instead of a Melon background it was a lemon one.

 **SOIYA!** _ **MIX!**_ **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!** _ **JIMBER LEMON! HA-HA!**_

Gaim had now donned his Jimber Lemon Arms as he pointed his Sonic Arrow at Idunn.

"Let's see if you can handle two arrows Muzuki..."

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Team RWBY had just defeated the Atlesian Paladin Torchwick was on as he was now unprotected in front of Team RWBY.

"Just got this thing cleaned." Torchwick complained as he dusted the dust of his suit. Yang then unleashed a blast of fire towards Torchwick only for a figure with an Umbrella? To block the attack. Torchwick smiled at this as he looked at the members of RWBY. "Ladies, Ice Queen..."

"Hey!" Weiss uttered.

"-Always a pleasure." Torchwick saluted. "Neo if you would?" As the now known Neo bowed in front of the members of Team RWBY for some reason. With anger Yang then punched towards them only for it to break into glass and for Yang to be punched right in the face as she was sent flying towards her teammates.

Torchwick and Neo could be seen escaping on the VTOL Bulldog. "Be careful around the Yellow one Kage! She's feisty!" Torchwick shouted at the man that had taken their place and punched Yang before Torchwick left the seen.

"Daijobu Torchwick-San I'm prepared for this." As the man was revealed to be Kage with his white smiling mask.

"Who are you? And what with that weird mask?" Weiss asked as the Ruby and Blake helped Yang up.

Kage laughed as he showed a taunting gesture. "Why don't you find out Yukihime-sama." Provoked by this Weiss dashed toward Kage as her Glyphs appeared below her and she rushes towards Kage for a Thrust only for Kage to side step and grab her arm as he threw her right towards her team mates as Yang was able catch her.

"I got you Weiss." As the two stared at Kage who was clapping like some sort of a fool.

"UWAH! SUGEI! So bold! I was surprised to see you charge just like that." Kage said playfully as he suddenly disappeared as he tacked Blake down whilst flicking her cat ears. As he jumped in the air and floated?

"Man I hate those cat ears." Kage commented as he stared at Ruby. At this Time Yang, Weiss and Blake were already up with their weapons ready but something seemed of.

"My aura? I can't feel it." Yang said as she examined herself and found that she had a bit of blood on her lips.

"Wait... I can't feel mine too!" Weiss said in shock as she tried to summon her Glyphs but to no avail.

"Mine neither." As Blake could feel it. Kage then laughed hysterically at this.

"Oh oh oh Gomen Gomen I forgot to mention that I suppressed your Aura's so yeah... You can't use them!" Kage responded as he dropped down as everyone in Team RWBY still had their stance.

"How did you do that?" Ruby asked as she pointed her Crescent Rose at the man.

"iie not telling!" As Kage dashed towards Ruby and touched her face. "You really are truly beautiful.. Wow I feel so much regret right now." Kage said while caressing her checks. Angered Yang ran towards Kage as she tried to punch him away only for him to reappear behind the team.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Mataku Yang-chan don't punch people when their talking." Kage said with a no no pose. He then pulled out a Lockseed which appeared to be the an orange lockseed but black in colour and its code had changed to D.L.S.-07. Kage then unlocked it.

 **SHADOW ORANGE!**

A Sengoku Driver then appeared on his waist but a appeared to be the evil version which Cardin had before.

"Let's Henshin...!" As Kage threw his lockseed in mid air and cached it as he placed it in his Drive bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

A portal filled with darkness appeared from Helheim as A black coloured version of the orange arms could be seen. Kage then hit the cutting skull sword lever.

 **KIERO! SHADOW ORANGE ARMS!**

The arms then dropped on Kage's head as a similar pre- arms to Gaim appeared on his body as the arms folded down on his body to complete his armor. His armor was all to similar to Gaim but his Kabuto was silver and all his golden parts turned silver while all his orange ones turned black. His armors visor was yellow instead of orange.

"Kamen Rider Gaim Yami Destroying On Stage." As the his henshin jingle activated.

 **YAMI NO CHIKARA! ON THE STAGE DA!**

As Dark energy started to surround team RWBY as they prepared for a fight.

"Saa Ore no Dark Stage Da.." Gain Yami announced as he took out his only weapon he had which was his Musou Saber.

 **KRTC:** Too short for you? No worries I made to many words so it possibly going to be a three parter so Next page for continuation friend!


	6. Chapter 6: Ruby

_**(A/N From this part onwards a page break will Indicate a different fight of a certain group)**_

Baron was sent flying back as he landed on his feet he then started to charge towards Shin-Tyrant as he repeatedly tried to stab her but to no luck. Ryugen then from behind Shin-Tyrant and started shooting rapid fire attacks with his Budou Ryuhou!

"Thanks for the assist Ryugen!" Baron thanked Ryugen as Shin-Tyrant then slashed Baron with her Scythe Knocking Baron back.

"Hmph even Zangetsu put up a fair fight, what hope are you two to beat me?" Shin-Tyrant mocked as Ryugen helped Baron up.

"Well you can't fight two people at the same time right?" Ryugen pulled out a new lockseed which locked like the ichigo lockseed but was instead black, its code was L.S.-21. He then threw his kiwi lockseed too Baron.

"Were trying that combo now? Well no time than the present." As both the riders unlocked their lockseeds.

 **KUROICHIGO!**

 **KIWI!**

The respective arms appeared above them through a crack in Helheim. They then placed their Lockseeds at their respective drivers as they their cutting blade.

 **COME ON! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN! SEI-YA HA!**

 **HAI~! KUROICHIGI ARMS! BANG! BANG! SHUSHUTTO! HA~!**

Ryugen was now donned in the Kuroichigo arms as it appeared almost identical to the ichigo arms but purple in color on his shoulders were Machine Guns that came with his arms. On both his hands were Handguns which almost looks like Star Lords Element gun from guardians of the galaxy except it looker more fruit like. Behind Ryugen was what appeared to be a jetpack as it had thrusters on it. Baron had assumed Kiwi arms as he had taken Ryugen's Head parts and armor plate along with his Kiwi Gekirin.

"This is new?" Shin-Tyrant commented with a bit of surprise. Ryugen then looked at Shin-Tyrant as all fire was focused on her as she failed to dodge. Shin-Tyrant then tried escaping by jumping in the air only for Baron to throw his Kiwi Gekirin to the causing her to fall.

"Ack when did such a powerful arms was added to you arsenal?" Shin-Tyrant demanded as Ryugen laughed.

"I love Guns so when I found this lockseed I just had to train using it! I was also surprised to find this arms as it has so many weapons!" Ryugen said proudly.

Shin-Tyrant looked a little confused "Many?" as then missiles rocket, launchers, turrets, machine guns pop out of the back of Ryugen's back.

"Oh I see." Ryugen then shot a barrage of fire power towards Shin-Tyrant as she swiftly dodged it she then hit her seaboll compressor once.

 **REAPER ENERGY! BREAK!**

She turned into smoked as she cut the weapons on Ryugen's back completely. The two riders turned and looked at Shin-Tyrant with surprise. "No more holding back then I guess..." Shin-Tyrant smiled wickedly as shadow like versions of herself appeared before Baron and Ryugen. Surrounding the two riders.

* * *

Gaim then shot a Torrent of Arrows at Idunn as they were fighting in Helheim. Idunn was able to dodge it with her Apple Deflector. Zangetsu-Shin then charged towards Idunn with Sonic Arrow as he tried to remove the shield from the girl but to no luck. Zangetsu-Shin then jumped back as he was standing beside Gaim.

"This girl is pretty tough I think we need more fire power if we want to damage her." Zangetsu-Shin suggested as Gaim nodded. He then hit his Cutting Lever Thrice.

 **ORANGE SPARKING!** _ **JIMBER LEMON SPARKING!**_

As his body was filled with energy Gaim charged towards Idunn with repeated slashes as he then took her back and held her tight.

"Ara how naughty of you Noa-kun!" Idunn commented as she tried to get away from Gaim.

"This is the end of the line for you." Zangetsu-Shin said as he Locked of his Melon Energy Lockseed.

 _ **LOCK OFF!**_

He then placed his Melon Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

He then slowly pulled back his Sonic Arrow. "Now Receive the Punishment of the True Slaying Moon!" Zangetsu-Shin announced as he let go the Sonic Arrow.

 _ **MELON ENERGY!**_

As an image of a Melon Appeared and shot endless Stacks of Arrows on Idunn. But then to his shock Gaim was the one who was shot instead.

"Gaim!" He said with worry. As suddenly a crack somehow appeared above him as Idunn came down with a heavy swing towards Zangetsu-Shin as he was thoroughly shocked.

"But how?!" Zangetsu-Shin said with surprised.

"The Ringo Lockseed doesn't just open cracks to Helheim You know..." Idunn explained as Zangetsu-Shin began to understand. Gaim then shoot an Arrow at Idunn who narrowly dodged it. She turned and saw Gaim with his Visor cracked open and they could see his eye now.

"You Dirty cheater..." Gaim grunted as he stood back up still injured.

"Let's see if you two can handle me when I'm focused..." Idunn giggled while looking at the two riders.

* * *

"Nani yo? Are you hurt or something your making it boring." Gaim Yami said with an annoyed tone towards Team RWBY who were covered in bruises.

"What's going on this guy can deflect our attacks even without our Aura's..." Yang said as she wielded her Ember Cecilia.

"You right this person clearly can see though all our attacks.." Blake added as her Ribbon had already been cut of revealing her cat ears.

"The only way we can't beat this guy is with new combo based attacks. But without our Aura's we won't be able to use them." Weiss said as she wads also bruised.

"If only Nao was here... What would he do?" Ruby asked to herself as she remembered Nao fighting in his armor. Then a light bulb pop on top of her. She grabbed it and threw it at Gaim Yami only to annoy the dark rider.

"Honto ni? I can't believe you just did that." Gaim Yami said it a bored and angered tone.

Ruby then replied. "Well it was worth a shot!" She then took out two oddly familiar items! One was a Lockseed and the other was The Genesis Driver Zwei! Everyone looked surprised by this even Gaim Yomi.

"I really got to thank that old guy for giving me this." She then placed the Genesis Driver Zwei on her Waist as the belt formed.

 _ **GENESIS DRIVER ZWEI!**_

The Belt announced Ruby then unlocked the Lockseed that was on her other hand. It looked like some sort of passion fruit as it also had a red transparent back on it similar to the energy lockseeds. She then pressed the button on it as it unlocked.

 _ **PASSION FRUIT ENERGY!**_

The lockseed announced as she placed it at her driver bay.

 _ **LOCK READY!**_

"OK what does Nao always say before cutting well in my case it might be pushing the switch thingy? Ah um Hen..shin?" She said as she pushed the seaboll compressor. A mix of red and white liquid filled the cup.

 _ **BLEND!**_

Red And silver armor start to surround Ruby as they formed some sort of body armor on her covering her chest, arms, wrist and legs as a red blade like skirt formed below her waist. Then a Visor like device formed on her face as it covered her eyes. Her was kept in tact but now it had her logo on it and appeared more wild looking.

 _ **PASSION ENERGY ARMS! RED LIKE ROSES~ SILVER HUNTER!**_

Her Crescent Rose then transformed as it grew longer and had a second blade part on its bottom making it a double edged Scythe.

 _ **MOON CRECESNT ROSE!**_

The weapon announced itself. Ruby looked very surprised as she looked to herself she was wearing Armor almost similar to the Kamen Riders but it was much more sleeker and more fitting for her body. She then looked at Gaim Yami who was cheering?

"YOSHA! This is going to be fun!" He said as he motioned his hands towards Team RWBY. Everyone but Ruby was tied in Helheim Vines.

"Agh what is this thing I can't move!" Yang shouted as she died to break free.

"Me neither nothings working!" Blake said as she tried to cut her way out but to no luck.

"RUBY SAVE US NOW!" Weiss shouted at Ruby who nodded obediently.

"OK OK! But how?!" She asked as Gaim Yami was the one to answer as his Musou Sabaer was in a parrying stance.

"Ruby-chan you need to beat me for it!" As Ruby looked at Gaim Yomi and gripped her Moon Crescent Rose.

She charged with amazing speed towards Gaim Yami as she attacked the rider with endless Slashes to the Dark Riders whole body. Gaim Yami wasn't grunting or annoyed he was laughing? Ruby kept damaging him but it only made him laugh out more.

Angered by how Gaim Yami wasn't taking the fight seriously she twisted the center part of Moon Crescent Rose as they spilt into two separate Scythe's.

"Two Schyte's maybe a challenge but that what makes them cool!" She then attacked Gaim Yami who finally decided to fight back against her as his Musou Saber and Ruby's weapon clashed. Gaim Yami then commented "Wow you look very cool with two Schyte's!" as Gaim Yami pulled out another Musou Saber and Shot her with it. Fortunately for the young girl the armor protected her.

"Well that proves that your armor can protect you in a way!" Gaim Yami then jumped up as he stood above Ruby in mid air.

"You can't win Ruby! I have the higher ground!" Gaim Yami quoted as he pointed his blade at her. This only a caused the girls to looked confused and a cricket to sound. Gaim Yami then shot the cricket. Rip cricket Dave.

"Ugh never mind!" He then jumped and thrust both his weapons towards, Ruby who had recombined her Moon Crescent Rose. She blocked Gaim Yami's Attack as he Jumped back.

"Man you learn fast!" He admitted as he plunged both his weapons to the ground. "Now Hit your Seaboll Compressor once cmon I'm giving you a chance do it!" Gaim Yami urged as Yang shouted to Ruby.

"You heard the Man! He wants to die! do it!" Ruby nodded at her sisters suggestion as she hit her Seaboll Compressor

 _ **PASSION ENERGY BREAK!**_

As The The Full Moon appeared behind Ruby she span around Moon Crescent Rose as it was filled with energy.

"Um... Cool attack catchphrase cool attack catchphrase... Aha! Darkness Moon Break!" Ruby shouted as she started charging towards Gaim Yami who spread his hand out to put Ruby to a momentary stop.

"Chotto its Taken Ruby try a different one." As he was referring to Kamen Rider Kiva's Darkness Moon Break.

"...? Well... CRESCENT MOON BREAK!" As she slashed her Moon Crescent Rose which was engulfed with Energy toward Gaim Yami leaving a giant explosion and a big pile of smoke. The Vines let go of her team as Ruby rush towards them. Yang was the first one to stood up and smile at Ruby as she gave her a big hug. Only for Yang to feel hurt as the armor was rather pointy.

"Congrats sis! Where'd you get that thing anyways?" Yang asked as Weiss commented.

"It look like one of those Driver My Brother had which he wanted to replicate with the help of Atlases Military Forces." Weiss said as she remembered Alcor showing it to her.

"Whatever it is, it saved our lives... We should get going.. Torchwick got away again.." Blake said as she looked at where torchwick escaped too. The Smoke then died out as a jingle could be heard.

 **SOIYA!** _ **MIX! JIMBER LEMON HA-HAA!**_

Gaim Yami was still alive as he was in his new arms. It looked like Gaim's Jimber Arms only difference was that it was all black and silver as he had his Musou Saber's on his shoulders. Team RWBY was shocked by this as Gaim Yami was still standing.

"Well Playtimes over! Time to get serious..." Gaim Yami announced as dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

Ryugen and Baron were in a tight situation as Shin-Tyrant's shadow imitation's had surrounded them. Even with the power of Kuroichigo it was almost impossible to destroy them all at once with the main weapons cut of.

"Dammit ack!" Baron grunted as on of the shadows dashed towards him as he blocked it with the Kiwi Gekirin

"Why! Why! Do good people always get punished!" Ryugen cried out as he shot the shadows coming to him in mid air as he shot randomly to sky only for it to directly hit the shadows destroying them instantly.

"Wait what Ryugen how'd you do that!" Baron looked surprised at Ryugen whom was shooting aimlessly and accurately at the same time.

"I dunno I'm scared!" Ryugen panicked as 5 Shadows attack him from behind only for his shot to ricochet of a shadow then through the heads of all 5 of the shadows.

Baron saw this as an idea pop into his head. He hit his cutting lever twice.

 **KIWI AU LAIT!**

As Baron span around and threw his Kiwi Gekirin making it fly and cut all the shadows making space for him and Ryugen. Shin-Tyrant, the real one grunted at this as she ordered her shadows to attack.

"Ryugen listen to me OK!" Baron exclaimed as he stood back to back with Ryugen.

"Yes..." He said scared as he shoot a few more shadows after them.

"Good stay scared now I want you to look and find the real Shin-Tyrant and have full intentions to disable her weapon.

"OK I'll try..." Ryugen replied shaking with his Kuroichigo busters. He then saw the real Shin-Tyrant as he fired his bullets with full intention of disabling her weapon. Normally normal humans would miss without targeting but somehow. Ryugen was able to shoot of her weapon. Shin-Tyrant and Ryugen were utterly surprised by this.

"I did it?!" Ryugen said as Baron took this chance to throw his Kiwi Gekirin towards Shin-Tyrant as sparks came out. Baron then ducked and roll and took her Reaper Schyte.

"I knew it! You can't use you powers with out the Schyte!" Baron announced as Shin-Tyrant grunted.

"Congrats you found another of my weaknesses but how were you able to do that." Baron then smirked under his helmet.

"Ryugen look there's a ghost behind you!" Baron said as Ryugen turned around to find the ghost.

"Where!?" He asked but only to see Baron scaring him with a "Boo." He then shot everywhere but the bullets ended up hitting Shin-Tyrant somehow.

"How on?" Shin-Tyrant asked. Baron smiled as Ryugen looked to himself with surprise.

"Wait this could only mean one thing... This is my..." Ryugen said as he turned to Baron who nodded.

"THIS IS MY SEMBLANCE!" Ryugen cheered as he locked his gaze towards Tyrant. "Now prepare to-" but he was stopped by Baron.

"Wait you can't be brave you must be scared." Baron said as Ryugen looked confused.

"Why?" Ryugen asked as Baron answered.

"Because if you do it I'm gonna tell Weiss that you keep stalking her to learn whatever she likes!" Scared by this Baron personal ran and hit Ryugen's cutting lever thrice.

 **KUROICHIGO SPARKING!**

Shocked by this his he quickly shot the concentrated energy in his body and shot it towards Shin-Tyrant seemingly to end her. Much to their dismay Shin-Tyrant was still standing... Or so what it seems. She then fell on her knees as she panted.

"You actually damaged me... Ugh..." Shin-Tyrant tried to move but her body won't let her. With this chance Baron quickly took out his Rose Attacker, unlocked it then rode on it.

"Cmon Ryugen Chance!" Baron urged as Ryugen complied and they left Shin-Tyrant who was growling at her own carelessness.

* * *

Gaim and Zangetsu-Shin were trying to fight Idunn but with all the cracks she created to appear and reappear it proved harder than it seems.

"Dangit this woman just won't stop stabbing us in the back!" Zangetsu-Shin complained as Idunn appeared behind him and stab him on his back as she ran.

"Ow! See what I mean!" As spark we're left on his back. Gaim understood this as he nodded with his eyes closed. He then did something rather strange. He pulled out something from his pocket which was revealed to be his phone from his world. Zangetsu-Shin looked rather confused by this action. Gaim then played a song as Toki No Hana Started Playing.

 **(Insert Song Toki no Hana)**

As the song played Gaim ran and just ran! As Idunn opened another portal he kept shooting At them with Sonic Arrows and Idunn was unable to use them. Zangetsu-shin understood what he was doing as he followed Gaim's example. Idunn then emerged from a portal that was not shot only or Gaim to slash at her repeatedly with endless combo slashes as a combo meter could be seen next to him!

Taking this chance Zangetsu-Shin appeared behind Idunn as he took out his Ichigo Lockseed and placed it on his Sonic Arrow.

 _ **LOCK ON!**_

"Yo Apple! Strawberry Said Bye!" Zangetsu-shin shouted as he pulled the Sonic Arrow and Released it.

 _ **ICHIGO! CHARGE!**_

A barrage of Ichigo Kunai appeared through the Sonic Arrow as they all hit Idunn causing an explosion that even burnt of some of the grass. Gaim then looked at the smoke with a careful look and it was a dang good thing to do!

 **COME** **ON!** _ **MIX!**_ **RINGO ARMS! ~DESIRE FORBIDDEN~FRUITS~!** _ **JIMBER DRAGON FRUITS! HA-HAA!**_

Idunn was then seen from the smoke as she was in a new arms? She was wearing the same jinboari as Gaim but its colour was instead crimson and gold. Her visor had turned red and her arms had her Weapons fused together as some sort of sword and shield cross fusion with the shield on her arm as it replaced the swords hilt. Idunn then walked out of the smoke as she glared at Zangetsu-Shin.

"NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL!" Idunn screamed in rage as red aura surrounded and she started slashing Zangetsu-Shin repeatedly with non stop attacks. Gaim couldn't do anything but to watch. He clutched his hands as some sort of ghost like gun was forming on his hand.

"Agh! Owe! Gaim help!" Zangetsu-shin pleaded but Gaim was stuck to the ground. Idunn then raised her weapon which was the Apple Bringer as she slashed as Zangetsu-shin driver causing Zangetsu-Shin to immediately revert to Alcor as his Melon Energy Lockseed landed in front of Idunn. She grabbed this as she took the Energy Lockseed. She then walk towards Alcor.

"Your going to be my new plaything Alcor Schnee... Ufufufufu HAHAHAHAHAH!" As she slowly walked towards him with her blade at Alcor's Neck. Alcor closed his eyes to hope for the worst as gunshots hit Idunn from the back. The Armored Rider turned and saw Nao in his civilian form in his hand was a Ghost Like Magnum Eagle, as the teen had shoot a bullet at her with it. Nao slowly walked up to her and shot her causing spark all over her body as Nao repeated this process until Idunn hit a tree.

"That gun... Its?" Idunn looked at the gun in shock as Nao replied.

"This was the gun I used to kill you... I remember it all to well that it somehow manifested into a ghost like version of it. Now Idunn.. This is Your Dead End!" As multiple versions of The Magnum appeared behind Nao floating in mid air as they aimed at Idunn and started to shot at her. Idunn failed to dodge as the guns were somehow able to damage her fatally as with each shot. A more powerful blast causes extreme sparks to her armor.

"Agh..?" Idunn said wit shock as she tried to stand up. Nao walked up to her and pointed the gun at his hand at point blank range at her head.

"Bang." He shot Idunn as she was sent flying above Helheim far away never to be seen. Alcor then stood up as he walked towards Nao as he was healing.

"Nao... Is that your semblance?" Alcor asked as Nao took out his Sakura Hurricane lockseed and summoned his bike.

"Probably." Nao then looked back to the sky as he commented. "I didn't go all out on her... She will be back and next time I will give no mercy whatsoever." He then rode the bike as he motioned Alcor to hop on as he complied.

"You might wanna hold on to something because going through Helheim with a bike is bit well... Spinny? Hehehe" he advised as he laughed at his own pun. Alcor didn't mind the pun but was confused. Nao ignited the engine as it went full throttle and Alcor was screaming as the bike span around like a drill out of Helheim.

* * *

Team RWBY were once again out matched as Yang was sent flying to a wall as she tried getting back up to attack Gaim Yami only or Weiss to fly right towards her as she grabbed her. Blake was trying her best with Gambol Shroud to fight against Gaim Yami but without their semblances Gaim Yami had the huge advantage. Gaim Yami then motioned his left Musou Saber towards Blake as Black Helheim Veins start pulling her towards the other three girls. Ruby then charged with her Moon Crescent Rose in Dual Mode as she tried to fight against Gaim Yami but Gaim Yami wasn't playing around any more as he blocked her attacks and slashed her body. He then tackled Ruby as she tripped and Gaim Yami tried to stab her only for Ruby to block it momentarily and kicked Gaim Yami away.

"Oh come on not cool!" Ruby groaned as Gaim Yami chuckled as he hit his cutting lever thrice.

 _ **JIMBER LEMON SPARKING!**_

His blades were covered with black energy as with a spinning cut he slashed and hacked Ruby away as she was sent flying towards her teammates with her armor canceled.

"Man that was boring... Next time I'll make sure that your semblance are back again but now..." Gaim Yami commented as he turned back and saw two motorcycle's. The Sakura Hurricane and The Rose Attacker each bike had two passengers as Alcor and Xalte Began shooting towards Gaim Yami as he was sent back from the riders and team RWBY. The bikes then landed in front of Team RWBY as they were surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Weiss asked surprised as her brother was the one to answer.

"I should be asking the Same thing Little Snow." Alcor said as Weiss blushed. "Brother I told you not to call me that!" As Alcor apologized with a smile.

Nao and Yuto walked towards Gaim Yami but a bit far from them. "Hey Nao I learned something new? Wanna see?" Nao answered with a stoic look. "I was gonna say the same thing." With that electricity was pulsing through out Yuto's body while Nao flicked his finger and Multiple version of ghost like blades were floating next to him. "Ghost Memories." Nao announced. "Shocking Pain." Yuto announced as electricity flowed straight into the ground towards Gaim Yami shocking him flowed by Nao's Ghost swords flying towards Gaim Yami and Slashing him in a circular like slash then disappearing.

"Ack Omoshiroi.. Anata wa semblance ka?" Gaim Yami then flicked his fingers as Black Cracks appeared and two Inves came out. He then stabbed his Musou Sabers into the Inves as it engulfed them with black like vines and the Inves transformed into their strengthened form.

A giant Inoshi Inves and a Giant Shika Inves roared at the riders who arrived.

"OK this is bad..." Weiss said as she was stuttering.

Xalte then turned to her with a smile. "No worries Weiss these guys are choped liver so just stay there as we will be fighting now." Xalte said as he walk besides Nao and Yuto.

"Why were you at the White Fang meeting? Why did you help me?" Blake asked Alcor as he scratched his head.

"Your making it like I'm a bad guy or something but now is not the time Blake... I'll tell you after I give this thing a piece of my mind." Alcor smiled as he stood besides his friends, He then turned to Nao. "Well I lost my Melon Energy Lockseed. Sorry about that Nao." Alcor apologized as Nao shook his head.

"We can always get more. Besides you still have you Genesis Driver right?" Nao explained as Alcor sighed in relief.

"Nani yo Noa-kun why aren't you attacking me yet?" Gaim Yami asked as Nao smirked.

"Says the guy who's hiding behind buff monsters."

"Touche but unfortunately I must take my leave." As a cracked appeared behind Gaim Yami and Shin-Tyrant along with Muzuki were waiting behind it.

"Oh so your just running away cuz your outmatched? You suck!" Yuto taunted as a yeah could be heard by Yang and Ruby.

"iie iie iie Yuto-kun I simply don't want our final battle to be here." His transformation then disappeared in black aura. As Kage was standing there. He then looked at Nao and smiled as Nao actually flinched.

"This isn't our final stage yet Noa-kun but it will be very soon..." Kage said as Nao was shuddering. He couldn't understand why but Kage was making him feel tense.

"Also Call me Kage till we meet again! Ja mata!" As he jumped into the portal and left the two Inves to fight against them. Nao quickly got back to his his senses and threw his Orange Lockseed in the air and unlocked it follows by his teammates.

 **ORANGE!**

 **BANANA!**

 **BUDOU!**

 **MELON!**

With their respective lockseeds opened their respective arms appeared above them.

"Well this is gonna be interesting?" Xalte said as he placed his lockseed in the drive bay along with his friends.

"You alright Nao?" Yuto asked worried as he saw Nao looked a little nervous when he saw Kage.

"I'm alright..."

"Good because I'm so angry right now cuz Idunn stole my Melon Energy Lockseed so.." Alcor said as true to his words his fingers were twitching.

"Henshin!" They all said in unison as their transformation started.

 **SOIYA!**

 **HAI~!**

 **COME ON!**

Their respective arms dropped on their heads as their pre arms formed flowed by their arms folding down to complete their armor.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

 **BUDOU ARMS! RYU~HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

 **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

As Now Team NYAX had turned into Gaim, Baron, Ryugen and Zangetsu. Gain pulled out his Musou Saber as he pointed it at the two Inves.

"This is our stage now! As well as your Dead End!" Gaim then charged towards the Inoshi Inves as it roared towards Gaim and headed to ram him but only for a giant shield to appear in front of Gaim as he Jumped over it and created multiple copies of blades towards the giant Inves hurting it in the process.

Ryugen and Zangetsu meanwhile were fighting against the Shika Inves with long ranged attacks. "Hey Ryugen? The more scared you are the more powerful your attacks are right?" Zangetsu asked as Ryugen looked shock and angered. "Quit reading my mind! And yes I do." "Good." Was Zangetsu reply as he sent something in Ryugen's mind.

"OH MY GLOB THE HORROR!" Without him noticing his Budou Ryuhou was glowing with green energy as he was shotting super powerful shot at the Shika Inves causing it to have multiple sparks and even for one of its wings like structure to be destroyed.

Baron meanwhile joined Gaim as he was standing on a tower Gaim had made right above the Inoshi Inves!

"I CALL UPON THY POWER OF THUNDER!" He screamed as... Nothing happened. Yang couldn't help but laugh at this as she was screaming.

"Well I guess the banana never got his Shock!" Yang joked as suddenly Baron exploded with thunder as this shock everyone. Even Yang!

"AGHHHH! MAKE MORE DAD JOKES!" He screamed as Gaim had his hand on his chin as he had thought of a joke.

"Knock Knock."

"Who's There?"

"Peas."

"Peas who?"

"Peas to meet you."

Baron was ten engulfed in a stream of electrical energy as he jumped down towards the Inves and his BanaSpear was filled with thunder as he pointed it at the Inves!

"Taste Banana You PIGGGGG!" As the electrical power combined with the BanaSpear and destroyed it armor parts.

"Now guys FRUITS PARADE O.B.B.M!" Gaim shouted as he had his weapon in Naginata mode

"Right!" The four riders ran around the two strengthened Inves surrounding them. Gaim jumped in front of them as he unleashed a burning orange fire that surrounded the Inves as he continued running around them. Baron then took out his BanaSpear and plunged it into the ground as bananas made of energy imprisoned the Inves. Ryugen then shoot multiple shoots of his Budou Ryuhou to the sky as the concentrated shoots froze for a moment and aimed at the Inves before stopping. Zangetsu then threw his Shield as it closed itself above the Inves trapping them in a fruit like prison.

Gaim and his teammates stop as they hit their cutting levers thrice.

 **ORANGE/BANANA/BUDOU/MELON SPARKING!**

The Riders then jumped towards the Inves which were imprisoned and shouted. "FRUITS PARADE!" As slashes and Gunshots were unleashed by the riders as the prison destroyed the Inves within it completely. The Armoured riders then stood in front of Team Ruby as A Fire surrounded them.

"Who are you guys really?!" Yang said with surprised. Gaim walked up as he was the one to answer.

"We are Kamen Riders and we are protectors of the world from the forces of evil..." Gaim said proudly. Baron sweat dropped at this.

"You totally just made that up Nao..."

"Yeah..."

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby realised as she saw that the two boys were nowhere to be seen.

Gaim then also realised something. "Come to think of it where are Kurokage and Gridon?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At a certain simple wok noodle house Sun and Neptune were enjoying their noodles as Neptune asked Sun. "Their probably fine right?"

Sun then answered. "Probably." Raiden and Frederick then appeared from he sides as Frederick asked.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING SUN AND NEPTUNE! MAY WE JOIN YOU!"

"Sure." Sun said as both Sun and Neptune removed their weapons from the two extra seats as Raiden and Frederick sat down.

"Waiter I want your finest noodle please." Raiden said as the store keep nodded.

Right across the noodle shop was an empty field with two building between it, until suddenly a Shop fell out of nowhere on it claiming the land for itself. It had a giant Sign that said MagiCafe and it had a rather attractive look on the outside with bushes chimes and even a Greeting board. A figure could then be seen on top of the Cafe holding a card with a face of a masked armored man with an X for a face it also had the words "Kamen Rider XT."

 **KRTC:** Have you gotten tired of reading? Well that sucks just one more chapter also flamers plz just plz give up you've done nothing but to make a fool out of yourselves I can already see the flames! To the Next Chapter which might may or may not be posted yet...

Also Yes Ruby got her own lockseed but don't worry she will not be a rider the form she used will only he referred to as her arms mode. I want to thank you the person for giving me this idea it really was useful!


	7. Chapter 7: Kai

Team NYAX and RWBY were under the drive way junction as Nao created objects for them to sit on although they were ghost like it seems as if they are solid.

"So where should we start?" Alcor asked as he looked at Team RWBY. Yuto then whispered something to Nao.

"Remind me why we aren't erasing their memories or something?" Nao answered with his normal look.

"I think they deserve to know what we are doing..." He ended it with a frown.

"From why were you at the White Fang meeting and then to the end..." Blake demanded as she wanted to know why they were there. Yang looked worried by this... Wait she looked worried? Is that right? Um, oh its right so yeah worried.

"Well it all started with our special class really." Xalte answered as he was rubbing his chin as Team RWBY was shocked to hear this.

"Wait so you mean every time you have a special class your actually investigating on The White Fang!?" Weiss asked shocked.

Yuto then answered with a cough "Yeah pretty much but we also Protect Beacon from... Uh other bad guys?" He wanted to say Shocker but Nao had given him the don't tell them look.

"What about those Inves? Gaim Yami and Tyrant?" Yang asked as she was getting confused with what they had to with this. Alcor, Yuto and Xalte couldn't think of anything to say but Nao had an idea it seems.

"They are working for The White Fang. Tyrant and Gaim Yami had stolen highly experimental belt's that give a person the abbilty to turn into a Kamen Rider... But in their case we call them Dark Riders. Our belts were belts that were made by a scientist named Sengoku Ryoma and he made sure that only the ones who had the potential to be a Kamen Rider would find them. This explains why we also have their belts." Nao lied flat out but with a bit of truth within them making him not exactly lying.

"What happened to Mr Ryoma?" Ruby asked as Nao answered.

"He was killed... By his own creation." Nao ended it as the girls felt a bit scared with Nao's explanation. "Well enough talk about that Team NYAX had been assigned to become a group of Hunters in training named The Armoured Riders/Hunters our mission is to merely work in the shadows to avoid wide spread panic."

"He means we fight in background to fight dangerous bad guys hiding bin the well shadows?" Alcor translated it so that they could understand.

"Wait so when you were at that White Fang meeting you were on a mission?" Blake concluded. "What was the mission?" Alcor was gonna answer but Nao answered with a serious tone.

"Classified information."

"WHAT?!" Team RWBY spoke out in surprise.

"But you didnt tell us everything yet!?" Weiss demanded. Alcor was the one to answer as he understood what was Nao talking about.

"I'll have you know ladies that you were poking around a White Fang base with no permission or supervision from a Hunter." Weiss gaped at what Alcor said.

"Hey! But you guys could!" Yang retorted with anger.

"We have special permission remember? You should be lucky to learn of this information or we would have just erased your memories." Yuto answered as Blake looked a shocked by this.

"Erase our memories? Why?!" Blake was angered how could they do something like that.

"Enough. You're scaring Ruby." Nao shouted as he stated. True to his words Ruby looked a little scared by this.

"Look Let's just make a deal. You do nothing about the information we gave you and we tell nobody about your little incident today." As everyone nodded understanding the situation.

"Well at least I can rest easy with not having to lie to anyone again." Yuto admitted as a smirk could be seen on Yang's face.

"I guess you could say you didn't have to **slip up the truth?** " Yang said as Yuto's body was pulsing with thunder.

"Woman! This is not the time! That joke was lame!" Yuto shouted angered by it.

"Aww but then why are you bothered?"

"I..I agh!"

As everyone laughed at this and things looked normal again somewhat. Nao smiled at this as he looked at Ruby and a flashback of a woman's voice could be heard in Nao's head.

"Everyone deserves to be happy! So that's why I don't say No!" A girl with black hair with a guitar on her back said in Nao's flashback.

Back to reality Nao then whispered something to Ruby. "Hey.. Its been an awkward experience since we last talked huh?"

Ruby heard this as she was also nervous to reply. "Ye- Yeah it has been um... Awkward." Nao took a deep breath as he continued.

"Meet me at the Garden outside the dorms tomorrow. I want to show you something." Ruby only nodded signaling that she will be there.

* * *

 _ **The**_ _ **Next Day...**_

Everything seemed normal and Team NYAX and RWBY were now as close as ever. Nao meanwhile was tending to the flowers near the garden. Ruby then arrived as she saw Nao tending to a certain flower.

"Wow their beautiful!" Ruby said as she looked at the Forget-Me-Not's.

Nao smiled at this. "They really are aren't they? Kiriha used to love them." He then frown at the mention of the name. Ruby saw this as she decided to ask.

"Is Kiriha what you wanted to talk about?"

"Partly... Ruby.. I do like you... But.. I don't want to love again." Nao answered as with confidence in Ruby's eyes she asked.

"Why!" She knew it Nao was acting like that because he really likes her but she needs to play it cool or else.

"People I care about die. You will die too one day." Nao turned to her with a stern look. "Its a curse Ruby if I love again the person I love will die, I have to-." He didn't finish as Ruby answered.

"Nope."

"What? But don't you see? Muzuki was the one who killed them you saw what she tried to do to us last time remember?" Nao tried explaining but again.

"Nope."

"But you will die like Sachiko and Kiriha did!"

"Nope."

She answered again. A giggle then a chuckle then a laugh could be heard from Nao. Ruby looked confused by this as Nao quickly answered.

"Your weird Ruby... That's why I like you." Nao said with smile... Not just his usual forced smile but a happy smile a real smile!

"There you go! Your smiling!" Ruby said with a smile. Nao faked a cough as he turned back into his original stoic look.

"Ruby I should've not underestimated you... You fought against Gaim Yami err Kage? didn't you?" Nao asked.

Ruby was then surprised as she asked. "How did you know?" As Nao pointed at the Lockseed by Ruby's waist as she mentally slapped herself.

"I don't know how you used it but I wont ask. Rather do you really want to be in a relationship with me Ruby?" Nao asked as Ruby was already blushing.

"Ye-Yes!"

"We will face many hardships mainly almost being killed?"

"I think that makes it exciting!"

"You'll see a side of that you might not like?"

"Well I'll show you the side you didn't know I have!"

Nao then chuckled as he took a deep breath at this. "Fine then... Ruby Rose will you be my girlfriend?"

Ruby smiled as she approached closer to Nao. "Yes I will!" She said as Nao and Ruby came to a sweet embrace as her head was on Nao's chest due to her being a little shorter than him

 _ ***Click***_

As a sound of a camera snapping a picture could be heard. "Aww that's so cute!" A voice stated as both teen's turned to look at a teen not as old as them with reddish brown hair with a tint of silver on it as well as purple eyes. He was wearing the Beacon Uniform making it clear he was a student.

"Excuse me?" Nao asked as the teen realised his mistake.

"Oh sorry didn't meant to interrupt but I couldn't resist!" As the teen put his camera in his pocket as he walked towards Nao giving out his hand as he shook both Nao's and Ruby's Hand. "I'm Kai Keidou! Nice to meet you, I just transferred here. I actually just recently learned how to use a Camera so I just wanted to take picture."

"I don't mind but I don't know about my... Boyfriend here..." Ruby said with a small blush as her legs were shaking a little.

"I don't, but don't sneak up on people like that." Nao stated as he remembered Muzuki doing something similar.

"I totally understand... I got someone who does that too..." Kai said with a sweatdrop.

"So um Kai where were you from before coming here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I lived in uh.. Atlas! Yeah my guardians had to move here even though it was almost the Vytal Festival.," Kai explained with a bit of hesitation.

"Moving schools during the preparations of the festival must be hard right?" Nao asked as he knew someone who had a similar experience.

"It is actually." Kai sighed as he looked at his watch. "Hey aren't we supposed to to go class now?"

Nao noticed this as he checked his scroll. "Oh you're right. Let's get going then." As the trio ran towards the Main School Building.

 _ **Prof Port's Class**_

Right now it was supposed to be Professor Port's Class but he himself was absent therefore Axel had to cover for him.

"Hello kiddies, yes your teacher couldn't make it today due to uh an accident of him trying to prove his youth again... but do not worry he will make a full recovery tomorrow. Now before we begin class I'd like to introduce a new student who will be joining us." Axel announced as Kai entered the classroom. Almost everyone had their eyes on him as it was strange for someone to transfer a few weeks before the Vytal Festival.

Axel then turned to Kai as he motioned Kai to introduce himself. "Hello everyone I'm Kai Keidou nice to meet you all! I hope to have a great experience with you here in Beacon!" As Kai bowed down while introducing himself. Everyone was a bit confused with why would he bow after introducing himself, however Team NYAX and Axel were a little shock to see him do that. Kai then stood up as he smiled at everyone.

Instantly almost all the girls had arrows in their hearts. Some of the boys were surprised to see this.

 _ **End of school**_

All the boys from team JNPR and RWBY were angry, why? Because Kai was picking up girls like there was no yesterday. The girls were all crowded around him even the members from team JNPR and RWBY were there!

"So Kai what kind of weapons do you use?" A girl asked as Kai answered.

"I mainly use guns cuz I can shoot through my enemies defenses easier." He answered honestly but the girls thought of a different meaning than what he really meant.

"Aww."

Yuto grunted as he looked at Kai. "Look at this guy his not even trying and girls are already falling for him!"

Jaune had an angered look. "Why do we have problems with getting girls to like us Yuto!? Why!" Jaune pleaded as Yuto noticed that Pyrrha was looking at him with a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

"Sometimes you just need to look at the obvious Jaune." He thought to himself.

"Why is Blake there..." Alcor said as he had soulless eyes and was trying to hold back trying to kill Kai. Xalte then joined in as he had the same look. "You should look at Weiss she's literally trying to touch him." True to his words Weiss was trying to touch Kai but was to shy to touch him. Yang and Ruby soon walked towards the sadden men as she joked to them.

"What's wrong? Losing the war already? Don't worry they are more banana's in the trees." Yuto was offended by this. Yang had been making this stupid Banana Jokes ever since Nao had did it to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't go and get to know with Kai he looks cool right?" Nao asked Ruby as he was writing something in his notebook.

Ruby blinked as she smiled. "Why would I? Everyone one knows your the closest guy here!" Ruby commented. Instantly Nao had an arrow on his back as he looked up with a rather doubting smile.

"Really?.. I.. never noticed hehe..." He said with a bit of embarrassment as his Team members blinked at this as they shouted at him.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Ren commented.

"EHHHH!?" With that Nao quickly coughed as he had his usual gaze.

"What?" No asked as the three boys couldn't answer as their mouths were gaping. Yang was shocked at this but then smiled.

"You know what I think this might cheer you up!" Yang the handed out a flyer that said Battle Of The Bands.

"Battle of the bands?" Yuto asked curious. Yang nodded,

"Yeah lots of monkeys like to find their faithful Banana here!" Yang joked as Yuto couldn't stand it anymore.

"THATS IS IT WOMAN! THIS LAST STRAW... BERRY! HA THATS A JOKE!" Yuto shouted as he concidently made a pun. He then took the flyer.

"What the?" Yang said with shock as Nao and Ruby sneakily got out of the room to avoid being involved in the fight. It would seem as if Alcor and Xalte had the same idea as well as they left.

* * *

 _ **Near the school grounds.**_

"Yuto was sure angry. Is he gonna be alright?" Ruby asked Nao as he replied.

"If it's Yang I'm sure she will somehow win." As they were walking side by side. Ruby looked at Nao as she had a small blush.

"Um Nao so sorry to ask but how many girls have you dated? Well uh before me that is.' Nao was a little surprised by her question as Nao answered it.

"About... 4? Including you?"

Ruby the concluded. "So his went out with three girls... One of them was probably Muzuki or Kiriha but who's the other one?" She thought.

"What's wrong? Do you think I'm some sort of bad boyfriend?" Nao asked worried. As Ruby quickly waved her hands.

"NO NO NO NO! absolutely Nope!" As she quickly reclaimed her composure.

"It's just that well I never had a boyfriend before to be honest. Well I kinda did have crushes on some boys from Signal but they were.. well hard to talk with." She admitted as Nao nodded.

"That's alright Ruby." A flyer then flew straight to his face as a flying metallic bird was seen escaping after it hit Nao's face. "What's this?" Nao asked as he took the flyer of his face and read it. The flyer said something about MagiCafe and it had a special free meal for couple's... However this offer is only a one time thing and drinks had to be paid. Despite being a rather odd deal Nao just kept looking at it.

"What is it Nao?" Ruby asked. As Nao turned to her as he smirked.

"Ruby let's finish our date from last time."

 _ **Later at MagiCafe**_

Nao and Ruby had entered the colorful cafe, table round of in a zig-zag form, making a perfect pattern. Three statue were near the wall, one of them look realistic, almost look like its actually a real person. The environment was quite unique with gorgeous painting and decoration. A girl with black hair enters from the back door. With her violet eyes she glance at the new customers, she wears a maid costume which were oddly mixed with the color red, blue green and yellow. Her heels are so impractical for someone who will be on their feet all day, but she knows they make her legs look amazing.

" Hello there dear customers~ " her smile almost made everyone in the cafe smile as she made the atmosphere beautiful. "Welcome to MagiCafe the magical world of wonders~ Where me and the owner here, Kurai, rules everything in this domain. "

Ruby was a bit scared. "She makes it sound like she controls when and how much money she will pull away from our pockets..." Ruby thought to herself.

"Ara Ara might you be a couple? So you've come here for the Free Couple Meal huh?"

"Yes." Nao replied as Ruby was shocked by this. A free couple meal?! Nao is so romantic!

"Right this way you cuties~" she said as she lead them to a separate table with lovely decorations on it as well as it being the only one surrounded by pillars.

"This is amazing!" Ruby said as she admired the table. Nao nodded as he motioned Ruby to sit while doing the same.

"Here is the lovely couple's menu~!" She gave Nao the menu as he took a look at it and his eyes completely Widen.

Ruby saw this as she asked. "What is it?"

Nao then showed the menu to Ruby as she had a giant blush on her face. "Excuse me, Waitress but what's up with this?" As she showed the menu to the girl.

"Ah Yes! The couple's menu is only for couple's therefore the menu only gives you one meal which you two must share!" She explained.

"WE KNOW THAT BUT WHY!" They both shouted as the girl explained.

"Well duh! In France you share your food so why not here!" Nao eventually sighed at this as he looked at the menu and saw something that might not be so bad to share with Ruby.

"Well have this then." As Nao pointed at the meal on the menu.

"But wait Nao!"

"No worries I got it covered."

* * *

 _ **Later..**_

Nao and Ruby's meal had arrived as it was revealed to be a Chocolate Muffin cake.

"Oh! Yeah I think we can share this." As Nao took out the knife provided by him and took a quarter of it for Ruby only for him to take the rest of it for himself. "Um you know what nevermind." Ruby wanted to say something but she shouldn't. Nao loves Muffins so she understood.

The couple was enjoying their meal until a familiar girl walked up to them.

"THAT IS IT I HAVE BEEN WATCHING FOR TOO LONG YOUR DEAD HORE(RUBY)!" it was revealed to be Muzuki as her eyes were glowing with anger. She then took out her Ringo lockseed and Dragon Fruits Energy lockseed then unlocked them.

 **RINGO!**

 _ **DRAGON FRUITS ENERGY!**_

 **"HENSHIN!** " She shouted while locking her Lockseeds on her driver while Cutting them.

 **SOIYA!** _ **MIX!**_ **RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN ~FRUITS~!** _ **JIMBER DRAGON FRUITS! HA-HAA!**_

With the transformation complete Nao pushed Ruby aside as Idunn destroyed the wall behind him. Everyone in the cafe was already running away as the waitress from before who was looking at the fight turned to a Metallic Bird which looked like a Card Case but resembled the Xtreme Bird in a way.

"Fuson get him please." The girl said to it.

Fuson groaned as he answered. "Story of my life." He then flew away.

Nao and Ruby had already lured Idunn outside at this time. As she was trying so hard to kill the both of them with her Apple Bringer.

Nao then flicked his fingers as he shot Idunn with the Magnum Eagle from before. Only for her to swat the bullet away.

"That's not going to work anymore Noa-kun... NOW DIE WITH ME!" she tried to slash him only for Ruby to grab Nao and in rose petals brought him a bit far from Idunn.

"Thanks Ruby. Wanna do this together?" Nao asked pulling out his Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed.

"Yeah let's fight! Nao and Ruby style!" She cheered taking out her Genesis Driver Zwei and Passion Fruit Energy Lockseed.

"Genesis Driver Zwei..." Nao uttered he heard about this from Alcor but he was suprised for her to have it as well.

"So it is true... You have a Genesis Driver Zwei? Heh this might be interesting!" Idunn said as Nao and Ruby unlocked their respective Lockseeds.

 **ORANGE!**

 _ **PASSION FRUIT ENERGY!**_

As they placed the Lockseeds in their respective drive bays.

 **LOCK ON!**

 _ **LOCK READY!**_

"Henshin!" They said in unison as Nao flipped his cutting lever while Ruby hit the Seaboll Compressor.

 **SOIYA!**

 _ **BLEND!**_

The Orange Arms dropped on Nao along with his Pre arms forming while Ruby was surrounded in roses.

 **ORANGE ARMS HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 _ **PASSION ENERGY ARMS! RED LIKE ROSES~ SILVER HUNTER!**_

As Gaim and Ruby we're donned in their respective armor. Gaim then pointed his Daidaimaru at Idunn as well as Ruby who pointed her Moon Crescent Rose at her.

"This Is Our Stage Now!" They said in unison as they charged towards Idunn.

Gaim had his weapon in Naginata mode as she clashed with Idunn while Ruby attacked her from the sides as she was barely able to dodge.

"Ugh Ahhh!" She screamed as her armor was getting hot. Ruby then transformed her weapon into dual mode an started slashing at Idunn with it. Gaim then hit his cutting lever twice

 **ORANGE AU LAIT!**

He then span around his Naginata and threw it at Idunn causing more Sparks on her body as she was sent back flying.

Gaim then dashes at Idunn at did a combo slash as his hit combo meter could be seen by his side.

Ruby then hit her Seaboll Compressor Once as both her Schyte glowed a deep red and silver.

 _ **PASSION ENERGY BREAK!**_

With a war cry she ran towards Idunn with multiple slashes to her armor thanks to dual mode function and get speed.

"DOUBLE CRESCENT BREAK!" She shouted as Idunn was sent flying towards a wall as both Gaim and Ruby smiled at each other.

"Man so this is how it feels like wearing a fruit!" Ruby commented as Gaim chuckled.

"Well wait till you try out the Suika arms, woo wee it was very heavy haha." Gaim laughed.

Suddenly a Burst of flames surrounded Idunn as she was burning in crimson fire.

"You really are messing with my patience Ruby but to think Noa to not take me seriously anymore? That's suprising." Idunn commented as Gaim chuckled as his tone became more serious.

"Which is why I'm gonna take you seriously right now. Since you are focused right?" Gaim asked as Idunn laughed hysterically.

"HAHAHA YOUR SO RIGHT HAHAHAHA NOW DIE!" She said as she was running towards Gaim. Ruby wanted to block the incoming attack but was stopped by Gaim.

"Leave her to me..." As he was about to retaliate with her attack some sort of henshin jingle distracted them.

 **KAMEN RIDE: XT!**

Gunshot hit Idunn from behind her as she turned to see an armored man. His armor was almost similar to the riders of the series but he was a little different. He somehow resembled Kamen Rider Decade and Diend, the armor looked similar to Decade and DIEnd except for a few things firstly the color javelin been flipped with the black part turned Dark blue and the side parts black instead his torso had white lines coming from the left arm and right arm. Above his belt was a armor like 4 pack acting as a decoration for the armor the wrist guard and the foot armor were the same except they were red coloured. Below his belt was the white coloured part which Decade had but this one was instead red yet again.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting our fight?" Idunn asked obviously angred.

"I'm just your average passing through Kamen Rider... You better Remember that!" He then placed a card in his gun which resembled the DiEnd Driver but was black instead of blue. He then pushed the driver forward.

 **ATTACK RIDE: XT CALIBUR!**

A holographic giant card appeared next to him as he pulled out a Sword With and X and T Cross Guard. He then ran at Idunn and dual wield the weapons to fight against Idunn.

"Who is this guy?" Gaim was suprised to see a different Rider here in this world as it was not common to meet a different Rider.

The Rider which is supposedly known as XT shot Idunn repeatedly as he was also slashing her. Idunn tried blocking with her Apple Bringer but the combination of the sword and gun proved to be to much against her blade shield.

Idunn would've been weak towards XT's Attacks but now that she was focused she wasn't leaving any weak points for him as she slashed XT away. He was then sent a few feet away from her as XT grunted.

"Hey Hey calm down! Let's go for a Drive!" XT commented as he placed his weapon to the side of his waist and threw away his XT Calibur. He then pulled out a card which had an oddly Car like looking armored man or in this case Kamen Rider. He opened his driver similar how to Decade would but his belt was black and was tinted blue instead of red. He then turned the card over as it Showed an R symbol and he placed it in the Driver and closed it back.

 **KAMEN RIDE: DRIVE!** _ **Type Speed!**_

As he was surrounded in a cylinder and he had assumed the form of red like looking race car rider. He had assumed the form of Kamen Rider Drive! The only difference was his Belt the gun on his waist had also disappeared. Drive/XT then flexed his right hand as he pulled out his Handle-Ken and began racing around Idunn and slashing her repeatedly!

 **Turn!**

 **Turn!**

 **U-Turn**

As he did a U Turn and slashed at her causing Idunn to fall to her knees. Drive/XT then pulled out another card this time with the words FINAL ATTACK RIDE on it and the drive logo in it.

"Hissatu dah!" As he placed it in the driver and closed it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DRIVE!**

As his feet glowed as he jumped up and was about to perform a drop kick on Idunn but a crack appeared below her and she narrowly escaped causing the ground to almost be destroyed instead.

"Ah come on!" Drive/XT grunted as he pulled out a card from his belt and assumed his original form.

Gaim then approched the rider as he was still in armor.

"Thanks for the assist but who are you? Some weird combo of Decade and DiEnd?" Gaim asked as XT replied.

"You can call me Kamen Rider XT. I'm the successor of Decade."

"WOW HOWD YOU DO THAT YOU COMPLETELY CHANGED YOU ARMOR!" Ruby ran towards them as she shouted with excitement.

"Hehe You really like weapons huh?" Gaim chuckled at Ruby as she blushed. XT smiled at this as he took out a card.

"Well Gaim till we meet again cause right now. I got a date with a succubus wish me luck." XT said as this made Gaim confused a little.

"Succubus? Well I wish you luck then I guess?" Gaim answered

XT nodded as he placed the card in his Gun which was The Ride Gunner.

 **ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**

With that XT disappeared as he may have turned invisible as the card suggested.

Now that Idunn was gone Gaim and Ruby had reverted to their civilian forms as Nao had a long sigh.

"What's wrong Nao?" Ruby asked as Nao replied.

"Didn't expect to be a world walker to be here. If your wondering that who XT is I guess his a passing through Kamen Rider." Ruby was suprised there were even riders who could travel to different worlds! That's amazing!

"Um excuse me Dear Customer!" The waitress from before walked up to Nao as she handed him a receipt.

"What this?" Nao asked.

The Waitress only smiled while replying. "The Bill for the damges done to my shop." With that Nao pulled out his Scroll and Dialed Axel.

"Hello? What is it Nao?"

"Damage Control Bill."

"Aww come on!" Axel groaned.

* * *

 _ **Later at the Den...**_

"I messed up guys I'm sorry..." Yuto apologized deeply for something he had done.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alcor shouted obviously angred by what he did.

"Seriously! We can fight but not this kinda fight!" Xalte said as he was waving his hands around like an idiot.

"What's up?" Greeted Nao as he had arrived at the Den.

"Yuto's whats up! That's what!" Alcor replied to Nao with angred tone.

"Whoh easy there. Start from the beginning." Nao calmly replied.

"Well..." Yuto explained in this conveniently placed flashback.

 _ **Flashback**_

"THATS IS IT WOMAN! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW... BERRY! HA THATS A JOKE!" Yuto shouted as he concidently made a pun. He then took the flyer.

"What the?" Yang said with shock.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO THIS BATTLE OF THE BANDS! WINNER GETS TO MAKE THE LOSER TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT! UNLESS YOUR CHICKEN

With this challenge Yang's eyes glowed red with rage. "DONT CALL ME THAT!"

As Yuto walked up closer to her as they we're now face to face. "THEN WHACHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?!"

"FINE THEN BOYS VS GIRLS! LET'S SO WHO WINS BANANA!"

"YOUR ON WOMAN!" Yuto shouted back as their friends next to them couldn't do anything about it.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"And that's about it." Yang explained to Ruby. As her teammates could only sigh at this.

"But Yang... I don't know how to play any instruments!" Ruby said panicked.

"Which is why your going to be singing Ruby." Weiss said as Ruby flinched at this.

* * *

"Me? Why me?" Nao asked. Yuto scratched his head as he replied.

"We already got Jaune and Ren in this, I know how to play the Base, Alcor can use the Piano and Axel can play with the Drums a little! You even said it yourself your the Ultimate Singer!"

* * *

"But Yang the last time I sang was when I was in Signal! How am I supposed to sing again!"

"Alright look at it this way Ruby... The Winner gets to make the loser do anything!" Yang explained to Ruby.

* * *

"Anything?" Nao asked Yuto as he nodded.

* * *

"Now imagine what you could do too Nao if you win!" Yang explained. As Ruby thought of it.

"Alright... You got me." As Now we see both faces of Nao and Ruby in a split screen. "Let's Do this!" They said together.

 **Are You Ready For The Next Stage?**

 **Literally...**

KRTC: See what I mean? Im on a roll here and my hands won't stop typing XD.

Just a note the next chapter will be filled with singing scenes but don't worry they will be like 3 or 4. Also you must be wondering who the hell is XT?

Well next time you should really pay attention to my others stories you can find his storyline in my stories list but before you read them note that XT was my very very very first Fanfic so they might be some.

Errors... But if you just want to know XT better your welcome to since people rarely read OC Kamen Rider Series anymore but yeah so you next stage!


	8. Chapter 8: Mission 3 - Ex Aid

_**Kamen Rider Gaim Season 2**_

 _ **Mission 3: The Stage Of Gaim and XT, Soiya!**_

Team NYAX along with Jaune and Ren we're resting in the Cafe known as MagiCafe as Alcor gulped down a jug of Melon Juice.

"Ahhh that's refreshing. Nothing like drinking fruits after band practice!" Alcor said as he took a breather.

"Yeah! It's also great to eat Chicken after playing the drums for so long." Xalte cheered while taking a bite out of a chicken.

"You think that's great? Wait till you try the Super Deluxe Decade Ice Cream!" Jaune argued while he was eating a 10 scope ice cream in a cup which was stack with 10 different flavors.

"It is wise to eat something more suitable that is why I choose the Exteme Noodles." Ren added as he had a taste of the soup.

"Looks like everyone is enjoying their meal." Nao nodded as he turned to Yuto who was staring at his wallet which was dead empty.

"Goodbye my precious allowance." As Yuto tried to hold his tears. Nao sweatdropped at this.

"Oh yeah by the way Nao I heard you and Ruby went here earlier? Do I see a date there hehe." Jaune teased.

Nao nodded. "Yes we were and it was a rather... Interesting experience." As Nao remembered meeting XT as Gaim.

"So does that mean your dating her again after well the cruel joke you pulled out on Yang?" Xalte asked as Nao shuddered of the flash back of Yang chasing him with her Ember Cecilia after Ruby told Yang it was a joke.

"Yeah..." Nao answered with no more than those words.

"Anyway, Nao I can't believe you wrote down the lyrics for our first song, your a genius! You even did the tune were gonna play for the song! Not to mention you thought me how to play the guitar in just 10 minutes! Can you believe that!" Jaune said amazed he did practice how to use a guitar because he thought he'd impressed the ladies but didn't expect to master it so quick after learning how the notes work for a month!

"It's nothing it's just a song a friend of mine wanted to perform with... but they never got the chance but now I think we can do it for them!" Nao frowned as it turned into a smile.

"Your smiling a lot recently. Did something happen?" Ren asked as he was curious.

Nao was shocked by this as he waved it if while looking away. "No nothing I just thought it be nice to smile once and a while."

Xalte then whispered to Alcor. "I think he's fantasizing about what we will do to the girls when we win?"

"Romantic Cruise on the Titanic with Ruby?" Alcor replied.

"Is he?"

"Yes his thinking about that right now."

"IM NOT!" Nao shouted back blushing.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with The Girls!**_

"AND DONE!" As Yang hit the last cord of her base. It seems as if The girls were still rehearsing their song for the battle of the bands in the music room.

"Yay we did it we finally made the song!" Pyrrha cheered as Nora added.

"Now all we need are the lyrics..." As all the girls slumped down.

"I knew it was a bad idea to do this." Blake sighed as she threw her Drum Sticks away.

"Oh come on Blake cheer up! It's just some words!" Yang convinced Blake as Weiss was the one to shot back.

"Words, that rhyme and have meaning? We only have 3 days left! Until the battle of the bands." Weiss argued with Yang.

"Well then who's idea was it to rehearse 3 days before the battle the bands?" Yang said back only the receive glares from all her friends. "I know I know but hey I can't believe they let us in the late entries list! That's lucky right? Besides if we lose but not lose against the boys we will still win? Right right? Ruby back me up here... Ruby?" Yang turned and saw Ruby holding a sunflower as she was plucking it's petals out.

"He loves me! He loves me not... He loves me! He loves me not... He love-" she didn't finish as Yang spoke Ruby with a. "Whatcha doing?"

"Ah yes! what rehearse? sing? What?" Ruby quickly threw the flower away as she was shaking.

"My little sisters all grown up now." Yang started to cry fake tears as Ruby panicked.

"N-No don't treat me like I'm a baby!" Ruby said with a big blush on her face.

"You know if your really excited too win the bet. You should really help us with trying to make lyrics for the song." Weiss said as she looked at Ruby

"I know but hey I haven't played an instrument for a while. So all I can do is just listen and sing I guess." Ruby looked down with a bit of depression.

"Don't worry Ruby sometimes inspiration comes from the most unexpected places! C'mon I'm beat let's head back to our room!" Yang suggested as everyone complied.

Unnoticed by anyone Shojikina the hooded man whom Yuto met before was sitting right outside the ledge near the window of the music room. Which was quite impressive since it was on the 5th floor. He had his hood on him still, he also had a frowned on the bottom part of his face due to half of his face was being covered by the hoods shadow.

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY's Room**_

After parting with Pyrrha and Nora. Team RWBY decided to return to their dorm only to find it... Open.

"Um... who left the door open?" Ruby asked. With that question in mind, Yang pulled out her Ember Cecilia and kicked the door open to find all their stuff... Still where they last left it? The window was open as it was taking in the wind from outside. There was also a Note on the table stuck to a Guitar Pick with the word N on it.

"Well looks like the guy didn't steal anything but he did leave something for us?" Yang pointed to the table as Ruby took a look at it.

"Wait... These are... Lyrics!? For our song?" Ruby said in suprise as she looked at the papers to find them to be music sheats intead.

"What?!" Weiss and Blake said in shock as Yang had a big grin on her.

"Hey what I tell ya! C'mon we need to get this to Pyrrha and Nora... YUTO YOUR SO GONNA LOSE!" Yang cheered as she ran out to find the other two girls.

"Who could've made Lyrics for a song which we just made up that fast?" Weiss said in shock.

"I don't know? A a singing mouse?" Blake thought as she now had the sudden urge of chasing a mouse.

"Well who ever helped us. I just want to say... Thank You." Ruby smiled as her friends nodded to her and they started to chase after Yang.

Outside the window near the ledge. Shojikina was sitting there with a satisfied smile on him and he silently replied Ruby's thanks.

"Your welcome Ruby-Chan."

* * *

 _ **Time skip 2 days later.**_

Today was the last day before the battle of the bands and the contestent needed to sign in their band names before tomorrow or they would be disqualified by default. Both Nao and Ruby we're lining up to sign their names. Oddly they were few people for the battle of the bands since they were only 10 including Nao and Ruby's Band.

"So are you sure you want this to be your band name? Wait... Nao? Ruby? Oh my God Hi!" The Person at the registration asked only to be revealed as Kai.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Nao asked suprised.

"Last time we saw you people said you were being chased by 5 angry women?" Ruby added as Kai sweatdropped at the fact.

"It's just a rumor I was busy going under- I mean with this job here hahaha!" He replied while correcting himself.

"Ok then? Oh any idea what happened to the other contestents? They were more than 10 right?" Nao asked as he looked behind him and saw something strange.

3 contestents who we're lining up behind them had suddenly walk away from the area with soulless eyes. He then saw something shocking right above the 3 contestents was a bird that resembled some sort of angel it also had trumpets on it side as well as a Halo on it.

Thinking fast he grabbed Ruby and shouted, "Look up it's a Bird Monster thing!" As everyone turned to look at it as they were shocked and suprised.

"Ou my I can't believe my cover had been blown so easily! Nevermind this makes it more easy!" as it started attacking the contestents and band members around the area.

Nao quickly brought Ruby to their band mates as Team RWBY and JNPR we're taking care of the civilians.

"Ruby take care of everyone we'll handle this!" As Ruby nodded and joined her Team.

"Any idea what that is Nao?" Yuto asked as he took out his Plasma Baron.

"It doesn't look like an Inves to me?" Alcor said as he was fiddling with his Intercepter.

"Whatever it is I think it's something bad." Xalte said holding X Calibur with fear.

"Yup it's bad news all right." as Kai walked up to them.

"Kai?!" Everyone said in unison at Kai. He smirked as he pulled out a Black belt which resembled the DecaDriver but was black instead of white and the red glass was now blue.

"That's..?" Nao blinked with suprised as he looked back to Kai who was now staring eye to eye with the Monster.

"It's you! Half Breed!" The monster pointed out with anger.

"Jeez don't you Desoules ever remember my real name? I have name just like you ok!" Kai said irritated with him being called a half Breed.

"I am Sariel! And I shall be the voice which will kill you!" It roared while throwing stone eyeballs? To the ground as they transformed into black soul like zombies.

"Heh and I thought we could settle this like civilized people." Kai then placed the driver on his waist as the belt formed along with his Ride Gunner and Card case.

Suddenly from up above a metallic bird slashed at the Losouls (The Black soul zombies) and brought them back away from Kai.

"Oy Kai catch!" The mettalic bird said as it threw a card at him which he catched. It had XT's faceplate on it along with his name and logo on the back.

"Henshin." He then placed the card in the driver then closed it.

 **KAMEN RIDE: XT!**

As two holographic cards appeared and circled around him before stopping at his front and back and colliding with him as he transformed into XT!

"Kamen Rider XT... Let's Rock!" He announced as he started blasting at the Desoules Sariel with his Ride Gunner.

While XT was busy fighting Sariel the Losouls from before headed towards the civilians and the 3 Hunter teams.

"Well he transformed soooo henshin?" Yuto asked as he pulled out his Banana Lockseed.

 **ORANGE!**

As Nao just casually unlocked his Lockseed which caused his friends to be suprised.

"Ey wait for us!" Xalte said taking out his Budou Lockseed with his friends.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **BANANA ARMS! ~KNIGHTBOF SPEAR~!**

 **BUDOU ARMS! RYU-HOU! HA-HA-HA!**

 **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

As the Sengoku Riders entred the stage and fought against the Losouls from getting close to the civilians.

XT slashed relentlessly at Sariel with his XT Calibur as Sariel was angred by this and he screamed at XT with a Sonic scream causing him to fly in the air. But not before XT shoot the Desoules with his gun.

"Ack you sicken me! You call that a dance!" Sariel mocked as XT was actually offended by this.

"Hey you got your style I got mine! Don't judge!" XT said while charging towards Sariel only for Sariel to dodge by flying up in the air.

"Hmph very well then... I'd like you too meet a few new friends of mine!" Grimm then start to appear out of nowhere as they surrounded XT.

"Fish Sticks!" XT groaned as he kicked the Grimm away from him while taking out a new card from his deck. This card was rather unique as the rider for it was placed on Horizontal position with a split showing A Fat? Rider and the other showing a normal one?.

"Well then if it games you wanna play let's game!" As he placed the card in the driver... Upside down? The literal logo was upside down!? Why did he do that? He then closed the belt as it announced.

 **KAMEN RIDE: EX AID! I'm A Kamen Rider~!**

As a sort of character select screen appeared. He then slammed on a character in front of him as it combined with him and in data he assumed his new form. He had white and black armor with his his torso having some sort of health gauge and item icons below it. He also had orange Goggle's and pink spiky hair. However there was one problem he was fat and chibi like making it almost impossible for him to move any of his body parts freely.

When Gaim saw this he dropped his weapons. As he laughed!? "HAHAHAHAHAAH CHIBI HAHAHAHAHA CHIBI RIDA! Im sorry but HAHAHAHAHAAH!" Gaim laughed his ass if as he was rolling on the ground. Everyone stared at him with awe and suprise. Noticing this Gaim quickly took his weapons and pretend that nothing happened a few seconds ago.

"What?" He asked as he had the look of nothing happened. His friends waved it of as they continued fighting the Losouls.

"Hah! A form like that what can you possibly do!" Sariel mocked as Ex Aid/XT took out his weapon the Gashacon Breaker.

He jumped and then smacked the Grimm's surrounding him with ease as they were destroyed with a giant HIT! on them.

"Oh that..." Sariel uttered with suprise. Ex Aid/XT then slammed the Grimm's away as he stood in front of Sariel.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" He then struck a cross pose while his other hand grabbed the card in the driver then turned the card the right way and he placed it back in there. "Dai Henshin!" As he closed the Driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE: EX AID! LEVEL UP MIGHTY! MIGHTY ACTION X!**

As a pink hologram of a rider appeared in front of him as it fused with Ex Aid/XT revealing a new form! He was turned to his back as turned around and showed of his form.

The body was mostly pink with bits of green on his shoulder and legs as well as black lining his head from before was now worn as a backback while his new had was the same but fitted him and he looked more sleekish and humanoid like.

 **(Insert song EXCITE~)**

"Kamen Rider Ex Aid! Let's Clear This Game With No Continue's!" Ex Aid/XT Announced as Ruby's screaming could be heard.

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS SO COOL! HE LIKED LEVEL UP OR SOMETHING!" she said with stars in her eyes.

Gaim looked bothered by this as he uttered. "Compared to Kachidoki. That form is just dead meat." He grumbled as thankfully none of his friends noticed this.

Ex Aid/XT charged at Sariel as he whacked him around with the Gashacon Breaker repeatedly as this angred Sariel. Sariel then fought back with his Trumpets as a weapon and Ex aid swiftly dodged them with ease. Ex Aid then kicked Sariel away as the Desoules was sent across him.

Ex Aid/XT then pressed the A Button and a Blade popped up from the Weapon.

 **GA-CHING~!**

"Ta da~" Ex Aid/XT said as he ran towards Sariel with his sword and started to slash at Sariel as the Monster was unable to fight back. Sariel grunted as he fired his wing feathers at Ex Aid/XT. Acting fast he pressed the B button several times then slashed towards the wings creating an energy slash which destroyed the wings and damaged Sariel.

"Let's end this." Ex Aid/XT took out a card and blew it as he placed it in the driver then closed it.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: E-E-EX AID!**

His foot was then covered with data like energy as a spilt screen showed his final attack name.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**

As he jumped in the air and kicked the Desoules colliding with his face as the Monster turned to dust... Yes actual dust not Dust dust... Confused? Do you even watch RWBY bruh?

"Dang it he was a decoy.." Ex-Aid/XT sighed.

 **ORANGE CHARGE!**

As Gaim had destroyed the last batch of the Losouls he approached Ex-Aid/XT.

"It was so cliche that a new person transfered to our school and a new rider appeared the same day. Should've known it was you." Gaim commented as he closed his Lockseed reverting back into Nao. Ex Aid/XT did the same by pulling his card from the belt and closing it with his armor turning silver before disappearing.

"I honestly thought you already knew because I was making it to obvious.. but well well I guess." Kai sighed

"So you guys know each other?" Yuto asked as everyone walked up to him. Ruby then walked up to Nao.

"Everyone meet Kamen Rider XT a passing through Kamen Rider from another world." Ruby re-introduced Kai to everyone.

"Actually it's 'average 'passing through Kamen Rider." Kai coughed as everyone looked at him.

"So what are you really here for?" Xalte asked as somehow his normal tone turned to a warry one. But nobody noticed this at all.

"Well I'm tracking down Decade obviously. You should cuz.. wait sorry forgot." Kai then flexed his fingers. "I need to track him down for personal reasons and apparently he was here, not to long ago."

The three Riders from another world were shocked. Decade was here? How did they not notice!?

"Man there goes my chance of seeing him in the flesh as himself." Yuto grumbled.

"So Kai, what's that monster doing here?" Yang walked up to him as she asked.

"They're After me. They are scattered around the world's but no worries I can take them and there's only one each world... So now I really need to get going... I literally have to go back and give my blood to a friend." Kai said as he was staring at something or someone. A silhouette of a girl was behind in of the trees nearby. "Enjoy the battle of the bands till we not meet again!" He then ran towards the tree as The Hunters and Riders decided to go back home.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day! Battle Of The Bands Time!**_

"HELLO VALE!" The battle of the bands host announced as hundreds of people were at the battle of the bands. "WELCOME TO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS! unfortunately due to circumstances we only have 6 bands competing against each other! But don't worry these bands will give you the time of your life! So let's party!" As light works and fireworks started coming up from the stage.

"This would be a great experience for you two to learn music." Axel commented as he was among the crowd of people who were there.

"So not cool man! Why didn't they invite us I could play the tuba!" Fredrick grunted with disappointment as Raiden only sighed.

"Hey at least I can steal stuff from the people who are standing besides us. Oh look this guy has an IScroll shuffle... Wow his so low tech." As he grabbed something from a passing man and stared at it with disbelief.

"Remind me again why you aren't particapating Neptune?" Sun asked Neptune as they were present as well.

"We both got threat notes that if we particapate we'd die with sandbags falling on us?" Neptune answered as now both of them remembered the note and shuddered at what other unspeakable things it said.

"I haven't been to one of these in a while." Jin smiled as he looked at the people who were present.

As the crowds were cheering the first band was starting to play their song.

* * *

 **Later...**

"AND THAT'S IT FROM Phantasy Hunters with their song Ignite Infinity!" The Host announced as Team RWBY was backstage waiting for their turn.

"Oh my God I'm so nercous!" Ruby said as she had circled in her eyes as she was panicking hard.

"Don't worry Ruby you practiced hard for this day! You can do this." Yang cheered.

"She's right you know. So if you mess this up Ruby I will never forgive you." Weiss said as her pride was boiling.

"Just keep calm and everything will be fine... You can do it." Blake adviced as the girls went on stage with their instruments already on there. Ruby then walked up to the mic as she spoke up.

"Hello Everyone were The Silver Hunters and this is our song. Time To Say Goodbye."

(Play Song "Time To Sag Goodbye" by Jeff Williams.)

 _ **Theres a point where it tips**_

 _ **Theres a point where it breaks**_

 _ **Theres a point where it bends**_

 _ **And a point we just can't take**_

 _ **Anymore**_

Ruby sang as the crowd started to cheer.

 _ **Theres a line that we'll cross**_

 _ **And there's no return**_

 _ **There's a time and a place**_

 _ **No bridges left to burn**_

 _ **Anymore**_

 _ **We can't just wait with lives at stake**_

 _ **Until they think we're ready**_

 _ **Our enemies are gathering**_

 _ **The storm is growing deadly**_

 _ **Now its time to say goodbye**_

 _ **To the things we loved**_

 _ **And the innocence of youth**_

 _ **How the time seemed to fly**_

 _ **From our carefree lives**_

 _ **And the solitude and peace we always knew**_

"Who She's good." Yuto commented as Team NYAX were looking at them from backstage.

 _ **Theres a day when we'll fight**_

 _ **And we're not gonna fall**_

 _ **Theres a day when we'll stand**_

 _ **And a day when we won't crawl**_

 _ **Anymore**_

 _ **There's a moment in time**_

 _ **And there's no going back**_

 _ **When we're pushed too hard**_

 _ **And we won't hold our attack**_

 _ **Anymore**_

 _ **We can't just cling to childish things**_

 _ **As evil just grows closer**_

 _ **Humanity's in jeopardy**_

 _ **This fight is far from over**_

 _ **Now its time to say goodbye**_

 _ **To the things we loved**_

 _ **And the innocence of youth**_

 _ **With a doubt in our minds**_

 _ **Why we chose this life**_

 _ **And at times we can't help wondering...**_

"Somehow these lyrics kinda give a vibe that something bad will happen to us..." Nao commented as he could feel tingling through his body

 _ **Were we born to fight and die?**_

 _ **Sacrificed for one huge lie?**_

 _ **Are we heroes keeping peace?**_

 _ **Or are we weapons?**_

 _ **Pointed at the enemy**_

 _ **So someone else can claim a victory?**_

Yang then started playing her guitar wildly to build up the song as Ruby continued

 _ **Now its time to say goodbye**_

 _ **To the things we loved**_

 _ **And the innocence of youth**_

 _ **How the time seemed to fly**_

 _ **From our carefree lives**_

 _ **And the solitude and peace we always knew**_

Ruby then stopped as she turned her face down. The crowd started to cheer for Ruby'average band.

"Thank you everyone! You've been very kind." The girls then headed back. When Ruby reached back stage she saw Nao waiting there. She instantly ran to him and hug him.

"UWAHH! Nao I'm so embarrassed there were loads of people I'm so scared." She has hugged Nai tightly as Naosmiled and petted her head.

"So good luck Banana Bet you gonna lose because I made those lyrics!" Yang claimed as she challenged Yuto who shouted back with a glare.

"OH YEAH? Well I made our songs lyrics too and your gonna lose!" Yuto growled back the two of them could feel glares behind them as Ruby and Nao had dead eyed stares at the two.

"Coming Right up folks! This band is quite interesting as it has six members just like the Silver Hunters except their all boys!" The Host announced as it was now a que for their team to get on stage.

"Well that's our que after this let's have a barbeque, Alright?" Nao suggested as went up ahead.

"He seems rather calm given that his gonna sing in front a lot of people." Weiss said confused as she knew Nao had problems meeting new people.

"Well you should see how well he sings first." Alcor answered with a smile as he went up on stage before turning to Blake with a wink. But the girl choose to ignore him which made him a little sad.

The boys were then on stage as Nao had taken the mic of the stand. "Hello everyone were Gaim No Kaze and this is Born to be..."

(Play Song "Born to be" by Nano)

 _ **(Chorus)**_

Yuto started playing the base followed by Xalte hitting the drums. Nao then took a deep breath as his stoic expression completely changed. "Ohhhhhh Yeah!"

 _ **They bring me down**_

 _ **All the world is stereotypical**_

 _ **Playing out rules, but act out another**_

 _ **Look now, you thought you had me by the upper-hand**_

 _ **But I see through the face you've covered cynical**_

Yang Jawdropped along with the rest of girls who only stared in awe. Nao was singing? Like a pro!?

 _ **Four, unleash the beast that lies inside of you**_

 _ **Three, take on the fire that burns in front of you**_

 _ **Two, let out the fear you feel surrounding you**_

 _ **One, become the soul that you were born to be**_

 _ **Even if the strategy you've been following until to now goes wrong (It's time now)**_

 _ **Disconnect yourself from the handle✦ and push your way with your raging dreams**_

 _ **If you are challenging a life without thrills,**_

 _ **if you are holding pointless feelings**_

 _ **You gotta brace yourself**_

 _ **you need to BREAK**_ _ **AWAY**_

 _ **If it's your destiny to have everything taken away**_

 _ **What should you go on believing in?**_

 _ **Ask yourself the way**_

 _ **There's nothing to lose or die for!**_

 _ **If you are afraid of the wounds from the past**_

 _ **you might as well throw away your future**_

 _ **The choice is yours to make**_

 _ **This is what I choose to live for!**_

Nao started moving around the stage looking at the crowds as they cheered. Nao then span around his mic and quickly sang. Yuto also started playing the base along with Jaune and Ren following his lead.

 _ **In order to get rid of the sense of guilt**_

 _ **I started running recklessly**_

 _ **Even if I put together the pretty but contradictory words**_

 _ **There's no point for it now, right?**_

 _ **Saying things like "It's fine if I'm the only victim"**_

 _ **and hiding behind the mask of justice**_

 _ **You won't become a hero like that**_

 _ **so isn't that just a waste of time?**_

 _ **Whatever your life throws at you, take it head on**_

 _ **Gotta prove yourself that this is how it goes**_

 _ **Whatever you choose to aim for, make or break it**_

 _ **Gotta live today like it could be your last**_

Nao said as he was staring at everyone with the lyrics like they were actual questions.

 _ **Even if you can't pick which road to take (It's alright)**_

 _ **Fly past the highway and overtake the road as your heart throbs**_

 _ **If you are loosing to reality, which has no speed,**_

 _ **if you depicting the fate of no one in particular**_

 _ **You gotta grab life by the neck**_

 _ **you need to LEAD**_ _ **THE WAY**_

Nao started singing slowly as he build up the tempo. His voice then turned soft.

 _ **In the time we lost**_

 _ **what do you remember feeling?**_

 _ **Pray your heart to stay**_

 _ **So much you could find to live for**_

 _ **Even if the daily rewards are small**_

 _ **just leave it to the present and keep walking**_

 _ **Then you'll find the way**_

 _ **This is the day**_

Yuto played the base as he hit a few strings. Nao then hit a high note.

 _ **If it's your destiny to have everything taken away**_

 _ **What should you go on believing in?**_

 _ **Ask yourself the way**_

 _ **There's nothing to lose or die for!**_

 _ **If you are afraid of the wounds from the past**_

 _ **you might as well throw away your future**_

 _ **The choice is yours to make**_

 _ **This is what I choose to live for!**_

As the boys started playing with their instruments and Nao was moving his head around and he dropped the mic. "Sachiko I finally sang the song you made... After all these years I did it." Nao thought to himself as a tear went down from his eye.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd cheered as they were very suprised with Gaim No Kaze's performance.

"THATS MY SON!" Jin pulled out a random student and shouted at him to his face. Apparently Axel had the same idea as he did the same.

"THATS MY STUDENT!" He said as Raiden, Fredrick, Neptune and Sun sweatdropped at them.

"AMAZING THIS BAND PROVED TO BE VERY INTERESTING! Well folks we'll be back to announce the winners so stay tuned!"

Gaim No Kaze then went down the stairs as Yuto and Jaune had silly grins on their faces.

"Oh snap Yang! We had the greatest singer in the world!" Yuto mocked as Yang was speechless.

"So Weiss what do you think of my pro guitar player skills? I'm like a pro right?" Jaune flirted but Weiss choose to ignore him as she had her eyes on... Xalte?

"I can't believe you could play the drums so boldy Xalte! I always thought you were the teams clown or something." Weiss commented as Xalte pointed to himself.

"Ore? Sanjou?" Xalte just said randomly for no reason.

"Keep this up and I wouldn't mind hanging out with you." Weiss smiled as even Alcor was suprised by this. Until he noticed Ruby holding Nao's hand and Weiss had a dead eyed glare to it.

"Oh I see where this is going." Alcor sighed as actually thought Weiss was interested in Xalte.

Kage was right above the backstage areas stand as he looked at the team. "Well should've remembered that all I can do is provide them lyrics not provide them Noa's skills as Nao." Kage laughed as he might be smiling but his face would not tell due to the mask.

KRTC: Hoped you liked the songs and don't worry! Just Live More will be sung by them just not right now! HOLD YOUR HORSES!

I get nothing much to say but did cha like Ex Aid transformation scene? Well I liked the concept of Lvl 1 and 2 so that's why I did it. So pls review because 13 is the loneliest number and the so called king of trolls if has no account and is hiding behind guest reviews thinks his the best XD

SO yeah also it's almost July 26 if you have been following this story from the start then you know! Also if it isn't obvious The Japanese people in RWBY from another world are literally speaking English yes you heard me right. Just think of it like a tribute for Monty Oum for creating RWBY R.I.P...


	9. Summer Special

Kamen Rider Gaim S2: Summer Special!

 _ **SPECIAL 1:**_ _Hunters Of Summer Fun!_

To put Team RWBy to secrecy from Team NYAX's operation's, Nao decided to bring them to an exclusive resort they had access to outside of Vale.

Right now the two teams were on their own sailboat to the island. It seems as Nao had taken his role to seriously...

"LAND HO LADS! HALF SAIL! AND GET THE ANCHOR READY." He was dressed up as Edward Kenway from AC4 Black Flag again and he was ordering everyone what to do on the ship... Even though it was auto piloted.

"This is why I can't believe your dating this guy Ruby... Hm? Ruby?" Weiss said with a sigh as she turned to look at Ruby but found that she was missing from her seat.

"Captain! The Enemy has sent a seagull to us shall I shoot it down?" Ruby said from the sail pole as she aimed her crescent rose at the seagull.

"BRING IT DOWN TO EARTH LASSY!"

"Now I'm starting to think him and Ruby daring was a great idea." Weiss sweatdropped along with her friends.

 **Later..**

Team NYAX had reached the beach and already placed their belongings in their respective rooms as Yuto couldn't wait to go to the sea as the 4 boys headed there.

"UMEI WA! THE OCEAN AH HOW I MISSED IT!" Yuto shouted as the four members were standing before the beach.

Xalte was wearing purple and green swimming shorts and he had a water gun in his hands. Alcor however choose to go a little casual as he had only changed it white swimming trunks but was also wearing his Team Baron like Jacket over his body. Nao meanwhile was wearing an Orange Mixed with Blue Swimming Trunks as it had the Gaim Symbol on it. Yuto.. well he was wearing a yellow top and... Red tight underwear.

"Again sorry to ask but I can't take you seriously when your wearing... That." Alcor asked as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Hmph Real men wear clothes that let them move easily besides this is a chance for me to see how beautiful my butt checks are!" As Yuto flexed.

"Sure real men where their undies to the beach Banana." The voiced of Yang said as the boys turned around to look at the girls.

"Yang... You look you might think I'm lying but... Your beautiful.." Yuto surprisingly commented with a blush at Yang as the girl was wearing a White Bandeau Swimsuit which had her emblem on her right side in yellow color. There was also white cloth on her bottoms backside as she also had a sun bathing hat on her head.

"Oh Yuto you could flatter we with this words huh Baron?" Yang replied however she also had a small blush on her.

"Me likey... But what's with the fishy?" Alcor said as he had sparkles in his eyes when he saw Blake's Swimsuit. It was a three piece swimsuit which was all black. Blake was still wearing her ribbons obviously to hide her... "Traits" but she also had a giant fish floater on her back.

"Alcor sometimes I just think you just want to make me angry to get attention." Blake said with a smile as Alcor chuckled meekly as his cheeks turned red.

"Kinda disappointed... But you look beautiful in anything you wear Weiss..." Xalte said as he pointed out with a bit of a droll.

"What's wrong with my swimsuit?" Weiss asked clearly offended. She was wearing a white swimming dress which had the same white frills under her arms just like her normal clothes do. She also had a donut shaped floater on her waist.

"If I told you you'd kill me with 0 mercy..." Xalte replied as he chuckled nervously.

"Try me!" Weiss challenged. Nao looked around as she was confused.

"Hmm? Where's Ruby?" Nao asked as he noticed someone was hiding behind a three with a rather familiar crescent rose floater sticking out which kinda blew her cover.

"C'mon Sis! Show Nao you cuteness!" Yang urged. As Ruby shouted back.

"What if this doesn't suit me! What I look bad in it?" Ruby asked as Nao was the one to answer.

"Ruby clothes won't make me judge you for who you are so please just come out." Nao tried to convince her to come out as Rose Petals went past him as Ruby was standing in the water.

She was wearing a red ruffle swimsuit and had heart shaped sunglasses in her head with the crescent rose floater on her back. She had small blush before it turned into a bright smile.

"So Nao? What do you think?" Ruby asked as Nao only stared.

And Stared

And stared

Then he fainted...

"BLACK HAWK DOWN! BLACK HAWK DOWN!"

 **Later...**

The two teams were enjoying their time at the beach as Yang and Yuto were fighting each other with water guns while being joined by other people nearby who joined in. Alcor and Blake were building sand castles as Alcor splashed some water at Blake which caused her to freak out. Xalte was teaching Weiss to swim as she was struggling not to drown as Xalte took away her floater. Nao and Ruby we're playing with each other in the water. Oh wait who's that perfectly handsome Shuu under the beach umbrella over there? That's me of course spying on the lives of Team NYAX and RWBY...

"Uh Guys it's that weird guy again." Ruby pointed to me as the group's turned to look at me. Well I guess I need to split now... BYE!

"Seriously he keeps following us everywhere we go who is this guy?" Yuto questioned as could only chuckle to how oblivious they are.

"You do realize we can hear you talking." Xalte spoke to me as I simply ignored it. Wait you can hear my monologue?!

"Your talking out loud and please stop adding " " to us when we talk... It weird... Your doing it RN are you?"

Ahhh TIME SKIP GOOO!

"What?!"

 **That Night...**

The Two Teams were now gathered around a camp fire as they were playing truth or dare.

"Ok Weiss your turn T Or D!" Ruby said as the girl nodded.

"I choose Dare."

"Ok I dare you to walk up to Xalte and say. "You are the best." Ok?" Ruby responded as Nao nodded to that dare.

"What? That's not a Dare that's children's play Ruby!" Weiss rolled her eyes. She then walked up Xalte. "Xalte!"

"Yez?" Xalte replied awaiting for her to do her dare.

"You are... You are agh.a.. oh my God aaaaa"

"I'm all ears?"

"You are.. are the are the.. you."

"What was that?" I think Xalte didn't here you Alcor said as he was covering his laugh with his fingers.

"YOU... ARE... THE... AHHH WORST!" Weiss shouted aloud as Xalte could only drop a tear of sadness in his eyes.

"Aww you were so close to!" Ruby said as she and Nao high fived.

"Fine then... Yang it's your turn!" Weiss glared as she looked at Yang while walking back to her seat.

"ALRIGHTY! Truths are for loners, so I go with dare!" Yang replied excitedly as a hey could be her from Nao about the loner remark.

"I dare you to tell us who you'd go out with among all of us here!" Weiss pointed with a smirk as Your's ears perked up.

"That's easy!" Yang replied with a smile as she looked at Yuto before looking back with the others. "I'd go out with a Y..." As everyone came closer towards Yang.

"-ang!" As everyone fell anime style.

"But you can't date yourself!" Yuto shouted at Yang as she answered with a smirk.

"Well Weiss did say among all if us here which includes me that I'd go out with!" Yang explained as Yuto shouted back.

"But was the pun really necessary?!"

"To make you angry... I'd do it all day hahaha!"

"Why you!" Yuto had thick mark on his head as he wanted to punch Yang in the face right now but Nao stopped him with a simple look.

"Alright then your turn Yuto." Yang motioned as he nodded.

"Truth..."

"Alright... Ahaha! Has a girl ever given a confession to you! Ahahaha! That a good one." Yang thought as Yuto blinked.

"Uh yeah?"

"Wait what." All the girls said at the same time.

"You'd be suprised how many anyomous love letters he gets... Although Nao has more." Alcor added as Nao nodded.

"Yeah oh I remember that one time when someone put a cake in your locker. Man Jealous all I ever get is sweets!" Xalte groaned.

"Wait wait wait! Do all of you guys have girls who have a crush on you?" Blak said with shock.

"Duh all the cool guys do." Alcor replied eyes rolling.

"I never knew that! Wait so that means Jaune has some as well?!" Weiss realized.

"Not Jaune the Illuminati categories him as Complete Loser."

"Illuminati?!" The girls said in shock.

"Ok Nao your turn." Yuto pointed to Nao as he nodded.

"Why are you changing the subject!"

"Ok Truth." Nao replied as the girls eventually gave up.

"... How old are you really?" Yuto asked with suspicion.

"I change my mind Dare."

"Why?"

"I. Changed. My. Mind." Nao said with a stare.

"Ok... I dare you to tell us how old you are." Yuto sneakily said.

"You really wanna know huh?" Nao sighed

"Well ya! You look 16 but your looks don't really match your age right!?" Yuto said with determination in his eyes.

"Fine I'm actuall-" he didn't finish as fireworks started to shot from the sky as everyone stood up to look at it.

"WOAH THE FIRE WORKS!" Xalte shouted. As everyone stood up to there respective pairs and looked at it.

"It beautiful!" Weiss said suprised.

"You know I can always make fire works for you if you want?"

"If you did that I wouldn't make a difference anyway." Weiss pointed out coldly as Xalte had fake tears from his eyes.

"Well i guess this was a great experience for team bonding. Right Ruby?" Nao said with a smile as Ruby nodded.

The fireworks then launched as all their emblems could be seen.

KRTC: I kinda did this in a hurry even though it's late because I'm really busy rn my trials are in a month so I really want to prepare so sorry if this special was... Bad Anyways Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10: Ghost

Nao took a deep breath as he sat on one of the chairs that were set for all the band members for the battle of the bands.

"Seriously Nao who are you! You were singing like a really famous singer!" Those simple words from Yang earlier were all he could think about.

"Sup Nao you doing alright?" Yuto asked as he took a seat next to him.

"I just sang again after all this year's... So maybe I'm not alright." Nao admitted as he pulled out his orange Lockseed.

"Can I ask you something Nao?" Yuto asked as Nao motioned for him to ask.

"What do you see in Ruby so much? Sorry to ask but she's pretty much a dork?" Yuto asked as Nao smiled.

"Well maybe because I see something in her that no one does or it's just that I like girls like her as my type. But Honestly... She reminds me of the two most important people in my life.." Nao explained with a sad smile.

"Let me guess. The girls this Muzuki person well... Took away from you?" Yuto asked while carefully choosing his words.

"Yes... From Sachiko I see that Ruby has the enthusiasm and determination she had and from Kiriha I see the strong, brave and funny girl which Ruby is..."

"They sound like great people."

"They were they you would've gotten along with Sachiko very well to be honest." Nao laughed a small laugh.

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN ITS TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF OUR BATTLE OF THE BANDS!" The Host shouted.

"C'mon Banana In Pajamas and Annoying Orange time to see us win!" Yang shouted to the two boys as they walked to the stage.

5 band members were on stage right now as the crowd was cheering for them.

"Now Now before I announce our winners I just want to say that Two of our best band members did an amazing job! And they are... THE SILVER HUNTERS!..."

As The girls from team RWBY and JNPR cheered.

"... AND GAIM NO KAZE!" As the boys from team NYAX and JNPR we're the ones to cheer next.

"But sadly I have to say... None of you will win..." The Host said Darkly as this caused confusion amongst the crowd and band members.

"What's he talking about?"

"What?"

"I don't understand?"

Instantly in white feathers the Host transformed into the SARIEL DESOULES. The crowd instanly tried to get away but found that they were trapped under a barrier.

"Did you honestly think this battle of the bands was some mere coincidence for me to eat the band members soul of music! Now your Soul of music is mine" as he charged towards the team members and team NYAX quickly took out of their respective Lockseeds as Team JNPR and RWBY got out theirs.

"It's a good thing we all brought our weapons." Ruby said with excitement as she was ready for Sariel only for a weird metallic bird to fly around the Desoules damaging it.

"TAKE THAT AND THAT!" The metalic bird said as Sariel tried to seat him away.

"Aghh get of me!" The Bird then prepared it's leg as it performed a high kick.

"FUSON KICK!" As Sariel was sent back and The bird landed on the shoulder of XT who suddenly appeared on stage.

"Now did you honestly think I didn't know?" XT pointed out.

"You? ARGH but I had all my Losouls cover anyone from escaping or entering the stage area! I even made them to secure those humans!"

"Yeah I have some friends who are handling that right now." XT said as he took a card out.

"Wait!" Nao shouted as he ran besides XT.

"Why not make this a rider team up huh?" Nao suggested as XT nodded.

"Heh I agree."

"Urgh Losouls! Attack!" As More Losouls appeared on stage and Ruby cut down one of them then followed by Nora who was smashing their legs.

"We got this you handle that rider." Alcor said as he destroyed a Losouls with his Plasma Baron.

Both Nao and XT nodded as Nao took out his Orange Lockseed unlocking it and placing it in the driver bay.

 **LOCK ON!**

XT then took out a card as it had the face of Kamen Rider Ghost on it.

"Time to Ghost I guess." As he placed the card in his XT-Driver.

 **KAMEN RIDE!**

 **SOIYA!**

"Henshin!" The two shouted in unison as Nao hit the cutting blade while XT closed his driver. Suddenly a hooded jacket like ghost emerged from XT's belts as it "possessed" XT and black armor with orange like lines formed on him as a horn and his faceplate pop up to complete his transformation.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **GHOST! LET'S GO GO GO GHOST!**

As Gaim and Ghost/XT were now on stage. As Ghost/XT took of his hood.

"This my stage now!"

"My life is shining bright!"

As Both Rider charged towards Sariel head on while Everyone else fought against the Losouls.

"Why do I feel like we're chopped liver right now?" Alcor added.

"Let it go it's a special so of course we're chopped liver." Yuto sighed as he stabbed another Losoul.

"No wonder you guys didn't fight against Sariel... Kinda make sense now... Sort of." Weiss commented.

"Ugh why do you always have to be in my way!" Sariel shouted as he tried slashing at Ghost/XT only for the slash to past through him.

"Sorry but I'm a Ghost." As Ghost XT/Punched him with no sweat. As Gaim with his Naginata hit his cutting blade twice.

 **ORANGE AU LAIT!**

With orange like energy following in the weapon Gaim threw it at his for as it stabbed right threw him and once more as it returned to Gaim's hand.

Sariel landed on the ground clutching his chest as he turned to Gaim and charged at him. Taking this chance Ghost/XT took out a card and placed it on his belt.

 **FORM RIDE: MUSASHI!**

As his jacket disappeared and the Parka Ghost of Musashi appeared behind him as it "possessed" Ghost/XT

"I am Musashi... Now I'm gonna cut ya down... Ok bad catchphrase..." As Musashi Ghost/XT sighed and ran towards Sariel and charged towards him with his dual blades.

"Ack you think by changing costumes you can win!" Sariel mocked as Gaim took of his Orange Lockseed and replaced it with the Pine Lockseed.

 **SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY~!**

"Whooooo lives to get hit by a pineapple from me." Gaim sang as he was swinging the Pine Iron around.

"DESOULES SARIEL. Wait what?" Sariel shouted as he then realized what he was saying. Gaim then hit him multiple times with the Pine Iron followed by XT who was slashing non stop at Sariel from the sides.

Sariel tried fighting back but the pineapple and samurai had overwhelmed him. With a roar Sariel took out a giant Axe as he tried to charge at Ghost/XT only for the rider to block his attack.

"I am not letting you take this away from me half Breed! Your dead!" Sariel roared with anger.

"Yeah about that I'm not the only guy fighting you remember?" Ghost/XT laughed as he turned and Saw Gaim flipping his cutting blade.

 **PINE SQUASH!**

As Ghost/XT quickly jumped out of the way and Gaim jumped in the air as he did a bicycle kick on the Pine Iron is it directly hit Sariel causing him to fly and land outside the stage as the civilians were standing back before the Desoules.

"Todomeda.." Ghost/XT announced as he reverted to Ghost's Default form and he placed a Card in his Driver. Gaim followed suit as he also reverted back to Orange Arms. The two nodded as Gaim Hit his cutting lever once as Ghost/XT place a card in his Driver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GHOST!**

 **ORANGE SQUASH!**

With a high jump the two Riders then performed a Double Rider Kick... Only For Team JNPR to block their attack?!

"Wait what?" Gaim said in shock as he landed side by side with Ghost/XT.

"This is not good..." Ghost/XT said in static he transformed back into XT.

"Finally... These humans are under my control now..." As the civilians also began walking closer towards the riders.

"XT explain why my friends have become well zombies." Gaim said as true to his words everyone who was under Sariel's control had glowing green eyes while Team JNPR had green eyes as well but they had weapons with them... So yeah dangerous..

"Break their legs... Break their legs..."

"Looks like even when Nora is a Zombie she can still say those words huh?" A voice said. As the two Riders turned and saw Team RWBY along with the three other main riders.

"Wait!? Why aren't you under my control!?" Sariel shouted with shock.

"It probably had something to do with Baron waking us up with his Shocking Pain." Weiss pointed at Baron who looked exausted.

"I did what I can now us riders will hold of the horde RWBY, Gaim and XT handle Sariel.

"FEEL THE AWESOMENESS OF DIVINE JUDGEMENT!" Zangetsu shouted as he pushed the horde away with his Melon Defender.

As Ryugen was using his Budou Ryuhou to make the Horde fall back he looked at Zangetsu disappointedly.

"Yeah you need to come up with a better line..."

"Aww come on!"

Team RWBY, Gaim and XT we're now fighting against Sariel.

"If you wanna fight me your gonna have to get passed this stupid humans!" As Some civilians surrounded Sariel to protect him.

"We can't stop him with all these people protecting him." Blake grunted. XT chuckled as he took out a card.

"Who said we need to stop him by fighting?" XT said as Gaim saw the card as he tried to run away for some reason. With this response XT quickly put the card in his Rider Gunner and aimed XT as well shooting at him

"DONT YOU RUN GAIM! THIS WILL NOT HURT YOU A LITTLE AT ALL!"

As the energy shot hit Gaim from behind his Orange Arms unfolded and he transformed it a giant war flag!?

 **FINAL FORM RIDE: G-G-GAIM!**

"AGHHH!" Gaim screamed as the transformation completed. The Gaim Flag then flew as it landed on stage and two figures manifested near it. One had black short hair, fair skin along with red eyes and appeared to be the same age as Ruby. She was wearing what appeared to be a orange and blue dress like the ones idols usually wear. The other girl was also wearing a frilly dress just like the black haired girl. However her hair was purple and was way longer than the other as it reached past her shoulders. She had blue eyes and also had fair skin. On both of them had mic's as they both smiled at The Horde who stopped and watched them.

The Gaim Flag then wiggled as Team RWBY was surrounded by orange light and their appearance change as they were wearing frilly dresses but with the colour of their respective name.

"Whoh! Cool!" Ruby said suprised.

"Ugh I hate this kinda dress." Yang grunted as she was trying to take it of but it was stuck on her.

"I don't know about this but... My ears are showing... Is this alright?" Blake said as true to her words her bow was missing as her cat ears popped up.

"Hmm this is pretty useful a dress up smoke light beam hub?" Weiss commented as she was thinking how amazing this was.

"Ok girls just follow uh... Those other two girls lead while I handle Sariel." XT said as he had his Rider Gunner Ready.

"Wait what do you mean follow their lead? We do even know what what we're doing!" Yang shouted back. The Gaim Flag then played very loud music as the two girls started to sing...

 _ **Got it, move… wow…**_

As Ruby quickly understood what they needed to do! As she followed the two girls lead

 _ **Don't say no, just live more!**_

 _ **Don't say no, just live more!**_

 _ **It's survival, you gotta move**_

 _ **When life's in a warring state**_

 _ **Who's got the strength to win**_

 _ **Now that all the locks are open?**_

With no hesitation Yang joined in as well.

 _ **(Don't say no, just live more)**_

 _ **Where will you find…**_

 _ **(Don't say no, just live more)**_

 _ **And how will you use**_

 _ **The forbidden fruit?**_

Blake could only role her eyes before joining in as well

 _ **The wind of the moment has its own message to share**_

 _ **(It's blowin' stronger and stronger**_

' _ **Till it reaches you)**_

 _ **Your dreams and future may seem so far away…**_

 _ **(When you've got all you can out of life,**_

 _ **That's when you can stop)**_

 _ **But don't let life get you down**_

 _ **(Keep your head held high)**_

 _ **Wherever you may go**_

 _ **(Never compromise yourself)**_

 _ **Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!**_

Weiss sighed as she slowly tried to sing along with them.

 _ **(Don't say no, just live more!)**_

 _ **Don't say no, just live more!**_

 _ **Don't say no, just live more!**_

 _ **Live like you're always taking the stage**_

 _ **You gotta keep winning or get pushed to the edge**_

 _ **The war will never end**_

 _ **Until only one remains standing**_

With a smirk XT shot at Sariel as Team JNPR who was fighting the remaining members of Team NYAX suddenly stopped as the entire horde stared at the singers on stage.

 _ **(Don't say no, just live more!)**_

 _ **Will you spurn…**_

 _ **(Don't say no, just live more!)**_

 _ **Or will you pluck…**_

 _ **The forbidden fruit?**_

The Horde then started to cheer as Sariel was starting to panicked and XT took this chance to catch him off guard.

 _ **The sky of the moment has its own view to see**_

 _ **(The sun's burnin' red,**_

 _ **Getting hotter and hotter)**_

 _ **What will you use your strength to prove?**_

 _ **(Only you can answer the question,**_

 _ **Will you destroy or protect?)**_

 _ **When there are no trails**_

 _ **(Where no one's been before)**_

 _ **For you to follow**_

 _ **(At the end of the world)**_

 _ **Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!**_

The people were then brought back to their senses and we're now only cheering the girls on stage. The Three members of Team NYAX smiled at this as they looked at the girls on stage.

 _ **The one who can bring an end to this conflict**_

 _ **Must stand victorious above the rest**_

 _ **Don't stop, don't flinch**_

 _ **Follow your instincts, you're on the right track**_

 _ **Just, just, just live more!**_

"Why why are they all snapping out!" Sariel asked as XT was the one to answer.

"You maybe part siren but Gaim's Soul of Music makes people's soul of Music more powerful." As XT then took out a card.

 _ **The wind of the moment has its own message to share**_

 _ **(It's blowin' stronger and stronger**_

' _ **Till it reaches you)**_

 _ **Your dreams and future may seem so far away…**_

 _ **(When you've got all you can out of life,**_

 _ **That's when you can stop)**_

He then placed the card in his Driver as The Gaim Flag flew next to him.

 _ **The sky of the moment has its own view to see**_

 _ **(The sun's burnin' red,**_

 _ **Getting hotter and hotter)**_

 _ **What will you use your strength to prove?**_

 _ **(Only you can answer the question,**_

 _ **Will you destroy or protect?)**_

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: G-G-GAIM!**

XT jumped up as he grabbed the flag as it was burning with orange energy.

 _ **But don't let life get you down**_

 _ **(Keep your head held high)**_

 _ **Wherever you may go**_

 _ **(Never compromise yourself)**_

 _ **Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!**_

With a Shout XT slashed towards Sariel as he was surrounded in an orange like fire before being hit by another slash by XT.

 _ **Don't say no, just live more!**_

 _ **Don't say no, just live more!**_

Sariel then fell on his knees as his body wilted. "You Soul of Music is to powerful ugh..." As He exploded creating fire works as everyone cheered for the girls on stage!

 **Later...**

Nao and Kai shook hands as Team RWBY and the rest of NYAX were behind Nao while MagiCafe was behind him.

"Thank you very much for helping us Kai." Nao said but Kai waved it of.

"No Thank you with Sariel gone. We were finally able to trace Decades last know location. We couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Even though we were treated as background characters." Alcor whispered to Yuto who made him quickly keep quiet.

"So what will happen now?" Ruby asked as she approached Kai.

"As a countermeasure only riders will be able to remember me when I l leave. This is to avoid any problems so I guess this is farewell then?" Kai chuckled as he said to them.

"So that means you would cease to exist here?" Blake asked curious.

"Correction make sure I don't exist here because well obviously I do exist here!" Kai laughed as he walked towards MagiCafe.

"That... Makes... no sense." Yang laughed meekly

The door open and a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes greeted him in unfamiliar language to the people of Remnant but very familiar words to our three Riders.

"Hai Hai Moka-chan. Saa Minna Sayonara!" Kai turned back at them one last time before walking into MagiCafe as it was surrounded in blinding light as the Huters in training were surrounded by it. Magi Cafe then completely disappeared as Nao turned to Team RWBY.

"Anyone remember Kai?"

"Who?" Weiss asked with a confused look as the other girls nodded. Yuto walked up to Nao and whispered to him.

"Well he wasn't lying..." As Nao nodded at that.

"Anyways... Who won the battle of the bands again?" Nao asked as Yang answered with a sigh.

"Yeah, it was a draw the host couldn't decide so he made us separate the prize."

"Well that's new..." Alcor commented. It look like Kai also altred their memories so it seemed like Sariel or Kai was never here.

"Man that suck... Now I won't be able to know who won." Yuto grumbled as he was annoyed.

"Yeah your right without a loser or a winner the bet is now null."

"What are you two talking about their is two winners and two losers..." Ruby said with a smile.

"Huh?" The two Yellow's reacted.

"That means both our teams won and lost... Guess what me and Ru y had decided to do." Nao smiled as he was standing besides Ruby.

"Oh I think I'm gonna like we're this is going." Xalte smiled excitedly.

"For once I agree with you." Weiss smiled as she had an idea Ruby would do something like this.

 **A few days later...**

Two certain people sat at a table as one with black hair with a tint of blue who was wearing a red tuxedo sat across a girl with long blonde hair who was wearing a beautiful yellow dress as they were enjoying dinner together. These two were obviously Yang and Yuto.

"So how are you... "Ms Yang." Yuto asked with his eyes twitching.

"I'm Fine Bana- Yuto, how are you." Yang replied as she was holding back as she clenched her knuckles.

Right across them stood their teammates as they were spying at them or rather... Making sure they do what they say.

"Making Yang and Yuto go on a date while treating each other nicely was a great idea You two!" Alcor praised Nao and Ruby as the two only smiled.

"This is out right revenge for trying to pair us up..."

"Wait you two were planning this from the start!?" Xalte said shocked.

"A very great coincidence happened.." Nao said as Ruby nodded.

"Ok Yang since we have been fighting or who knows how many times I think it's time we talk." Yuto took a deep breath as he said.

Yang looked a little suprised by this but spoke up. "This isn't one of your tricks huh Yuto?" Yang asked as Yuto answered.

"Madam if I was tricking you I'd be flirting with you from the start of this date..." Yuto said as he had narrowed eyes.

Yang laughed at this. "Ok fine so what should we talk about? Hmm ok uh what kind of bikes interests you?"

"Well compared to your bumblebee the Rose Attacker I have is just well... Nothing." As he took out his Rose Attacker lock vehicle and showed it to Yang.

"Are you kidding? I would die to have a bike that you can put in your pocket! Like imagine these stupid bad guys trying na run from me and-" Yang explained Yuto continued.

"Just pulls out the lockvehicle then boom instant bike then-"

"THEY SEE ME ROLLING THEY HATTING!" they shouted together.

"Hey this conversation is getting pretty good." Yang said with a smile.

"Lady conversation is not a food." Yuto joked.

"Eyyyy!"

"Eyyy!"

"Looks like they're getting along..." Alcor said as he blinked.

"I think this is the first time I ever saw Yang talking to a guy... And laughing with him." Blake added as she was also suprised. Alcor noticed something.

"Blake you don't look so well..."

"I'm fine Alcor I'm fine..." Blake said as Alcor nodded but still worried.

"So what next favourite color?" Yuto asked.

"YELLOW!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Favorite Drink?" Yang asked.

"Lemon Juice!" They shout again with each other.

"FAMILY!?" They asked one another then stopped.

"You know what Yuto let's not talk about that."

"Couldn't agree more..." Yuto nodded at Yang's suggestion

Back with the others Weiss was in awe. Now almost all her friends liked a boy or is dating one (Ruby)

"Well pretty soon we're gonna have another couple and guess what the girls dating them are sisters!" Xalte said with a smile.

"XALTE YUMEHASHI!" Weiss shouted as she pointed at him as nobody was around to look at them as they rented out the whole restaurant.

"YES MA'AM!" Xalte respond quickly as he was shocked and scared.

"FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL TAKE ME TO A WONDERFUL DATE OR ELSE!"

"Oh.. OKAY!?" Xalte responded hesitantly.

"Whoh that was fast." Alcor blinked.

"What is?" Blake asked.

"Are whole teams now has Relationships with each other!" Alcor said as Nao and Ruby sweatdropped.

"But you and Blake aren't in a relationship..." Ruby pointed out.

"ARE WE?" Alcor asked.

"We're no Alcor were not.." Blake was the one to bring the new to him.

"I SAID ARE WE?"

"Seriously your not..." Nao said with a sweatdrop.

 **At an unknown Cafe Shop**

3 Figures sat across 2 others. One of the three were Kage, Inami and Muzuki while the other 2 we're a boy and a girl.

One had black hair and had a rather bored look on his face as he looked to be very manly like because of the bruises covered by bandages on his face. He was wearing a brown cloak a silver shirt and brown slacks.

The girl had beautiful crimson hair tied to a small pony tail to the side and average hair. She was wearing a pink sundress and a yellow jacket over it.

"So remind us again why you guys refuse to help us at Beacon?" Muzuki asked obviously irritated.

"Duke-sama has told us to let Kage do what he wants and coming here wasn't your idea right Kage?"

"Hai! Marika-chan! Nee Sigurd-kun can I ask were Duke-san is?"

"He doesn't speak to people as lowlyl as Muzuki here so that's why we're here representing him in his place." The now know Sigurd replied.

"THATS RIGHT! DUKE-SAMA WOULD NEVER BE NEAR THE LIKE OF YOU IDUNN! oh Duke-sama ahhh!" Marika shouted as she dremt of Duke.

"Tch why you if you weren't important to that person you'd be making me give you a dead end!" Muzuki argued.

"Calm Down Muzuki, Look we came here because we thought Duke might be able to give us some information about the people in Beacon so we know who would be using... This." As she placed something on the table. The two Untransformed riders were shocked at this.

"A Mature Darkness Lock Fruit..." Sigurd uttred with awe. Marika then took something from her purse as she threw it to Kage who catched it.

"That file has the info on all the people in Beacon with Negative Emotions but choose wisely." Marika explained as she looked a little scared at the sight of the LockFruit."

"Well no worries! Even I know mature darkness lock fruits are more powerful from the average one! Like the one Muzu-tan gave to Cardin!" Kage smiled as he was laughing playfully.

"Oh shut up... I didn't know unmatured ones would be that weak."

"That's why their Seeds Muzuki it's not like someone will transformed into a matured one that easily." Inami points out."

Kage the opened the file as he looked at them. "Ohh these are all very interesting candidates."

"Please make sure that you do what is needed or Duke won't be happy." Sigurd said with a glare.

"Jeez I don't understand why the Great Leader made Duke second in command of us." Inami grunted with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter besides I think we have our first candidate.." Kage said as he looked at a file of Weiss... Weiss Schnee.

 **Are You Ready For The Next Stage?**

 **KRTC: Well that's it I'm off to making my Ex Aid Crossover story as well as making my rewrites for Gaim so yeah after I'm done I'll probably re post the whole story so yup for now. Also if ya wanna rp or like share RWBY or Kamen Rider Related posts you can find me on both the RWBY Amino and Kamen Rider Amino but I'm mostly on the Rwby Amino so Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11: Report 2

Kimaji Naoko's Report #2773 FINAL REPORT

Muzuki The Devil

This is a Report which I'm very hesitant to talk about... But about 6 months After Report #2726 Hope's Despair High Nao my brother the same boy involved with the killings in said report became a victim in a case known only as Muzuki The Devil... A months after losing Sachiko, Nao met with Muzuki. She had comforted him into moving on with his life and pursuing his dream to be a singer, eventually they started dating and Muzuki started to show signs of clingliness to Nao. Nao didn't know what was coming his way just as I had no idea something such as this would happen. Naturally Nao would have fans falling for him some who even did everything they can to meet him, this however angered Muzuki... She made sure no girl would "live" to see him... And just as you may have guessed she killed them... However indirectly by using one of the victims to kill her targets then making the victim kill themselves. She almost got away with it if she had just remembered that Nao wasn't dumb. He overheard a conversation between her and her victim he describe that Muzuki was planting strange ideas into the victims mind.

It was unclear what ideas may have been planted but they led the victim into killing others. Nao thought that he was imagining things when he heard the victim who had killed Muzuki's Targets was the same one talking to Muzuki, but sure enough it was real. Nao told me about it an I instantly become suspicious of Muzuki since I had no other way of finding proof regarding Muzuki being involved in the case. I had to resort to some special needs by Dr Daichi Kano. Eventually we found evidence regarding the manipulations by Muzuki during the Hope's Despair High Case and the Suicide Killings of Nao's Fan. With help from the Police I went to confront Muzuki for her Crimes but unfortunately for me she was one step ahead, she kidnapped Nao and made him a hostage. If the police try to find her or arrests her she would kill him and herself.

But there was one disturbing thing... She killed every girl who had a liking to Nao during the time when Nao was kidnapped. We didn't understand why at first why she would do this but we would soon. I was able to track Muzuki, she knew I was coming and made sure she had ways to stop me from coming closer. Proclaiming that she is the Ultimate Deceiver and nobody can defeat her. But unfortunately for her I'm an Ultimate Detective. She maybe a deciver but I'm a detective. She may have all the people all the tricks all the wits to stop me but she was not a match for me! And if the one in distress is my own TWIN BROTHER! I will NOT TOLERATE LOSING TO HER!

Shortly after that capturedre her and handed her to the proper authorities. But that devil... She did something to Nao's mentality... He couldn't smile anymore.. The Doctors say that Nao was exposed to mental torture, his mind wasn't right his emotions were all messed up... I don't know what I'm supposed to do... His my Brother! Yet I failed to protect him from being like this! This Case may have been solved but my brother isn't... I've decided to stop being a detective, until I can get Nao back to normal. This is Kimaji Naoko and I hereby relinquish the Name of The Unbeatable Detective End. This is my last report goodbye.

"So this is how The Unbeatable Detective End retired? Interesting..." A Yellow and blue admired figure comented as he read the report as the scene comes to a close


End file.
